Enfoiré
by LaPatate
Summary: Sasuke a été emprisonné à son retour a Konoha. Naruto n'a rien pu faire. A sa sortie de prison il va prendre la seule chose qu'il veut et l'obsède. Mais les liens qu'il rejettait vont ressurgir. Et il n'y pourra rien.
1. Chapter 1

Alors alors, je me lance dans une nouvelle fic, j'ai déjà naruto's come back en cours, mais après certains gros GROS problèmes d'ordi, elle est actuellement inaccessible. Je ne l'ai pas perdue, je pourrais donc la terminer, surtout qu'il ne reste que quelques chapitres normalement, mais faut juste que j'ai le temps de trouver un moyen de récupérer ça. En attendant, voilà, le premier chapitre d'autre chose, une idée qui est venue, et je me suis lancée, comme d'hab avec juste l'idée et un vague plan pour la suite, je verrais bien en écrivant.

J'en profite pour passer une petite annonce (j'ai vu quelqu'un le faire et voilà je me suis dis, profitons en!!) si ça interesse quelqu'un le titre de beta lectrice, pour relire mon chapitre, trouver les fautes d'orthographe et me dire a quel moment je peux arrêter de réécrire... ça m'aiderais beaucoup.

Sasuke Uchiha. Ancien Nukenin. Prisonnier de Konoha.

Premier jour. Premier jour de ma libération. Ils m'ont gardé tellement longtemps...Tout ce temps sans nouvelles d'aucuns d'entre eux. Sans nouvelle de « Lui ». Ils n'ont pas voulut me donner d'information sur ce qu'il se passait sur l'extérieur. Rien. Avait- « Il » seulement tenté de me voir? De m'approcher durant ces longues journées passées attaché à une chaise lors de ces interminables interrogatoires? De tout ces moments ou j'étais seul, incroyablement seul dans cette cellule isolée, enfouie dans des sous sols oubliés? Je n'en sais rien. Et je m'en fiche de toute façon. Oui, je m'en fiche totalement. Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire qu'il n'ai pas tenté de me voir durant tout ce temps après tout, hein? Ce que ça me fait... Je suis pitoyable...Un moins que rien. Ils me libèrent, mais ma vie est vide à présent. Elle l'est devenu au moment où le dernier de mes ennemis est mort. Il n'y a plus rien maintenant. Une seule chose m'importe maintenant. Quelque chose que je dois tirer au clair. Le temps a été long. Mais le moment est venu.

Nous arrivons à l'extérieur. La lumière me fais mal aux yeux et je suis obligé de plisser les paupières presque jusqu'à les fermer. Trop de temps dans cette pièce sombre. Au moins une année entière. Ils voulaient être sûr que je ne représentais pas, ou plus, un danger pour le village. Tsss... Un danger... Je pourrais raser ce pitoyable village si l'envie m'en prenait. Moi dangereux? Peut être bien... J'ai été interrogé des heures entière. Attaché, cloitré dans ma cellule, les mains liées et les yeux bandés. Et j'ai attendu. Attendu dans le noir sans voir personne. J'ai passé plusieurs mois à refuser de parler. Je n'avais rien à leur dire. Ils n'avaient pas a savoir. Je leur ai finalement dis ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Qu'Orochimaru était mort de mes mains. Qu'une bonne partie de l'Akatsuki aussi. Et que je rentrais maintenant à Konoha. Ils avaient tenu à savoir pourquoi. Seulement moi même je ne le savais pas vraiment à ce moment là.

Pourquoi en effet? Je n'avais plus de but, plus rien, mon frère était mort, mon maître aussi, ainsi que tout ceux qui s'étaient dressés contre moi. Ma vengeance était accomplie. Et ma vie était vide et plus rien ne me raccrochait à cette existence ou seule la recherche de puissance était importante. Il ne me restait plus qu'a rentrer. Cela m'avait paru logique. Seulement quand la question a surgit, je n'ai su que répondre. J'étais rentré. Voilà tout. Pourquoi m'emmerder en cherchant absolument à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de mon retour? Si j'étais revenu pour détruire ce village et ses misérables habitants, je l'aurais fais, voilà tout. Ça leur suffit pas?

Apparemment non.. Mais ill n'y avait pourtant pas à chercher plus loin. Je n'avais plus de but dans ma vie, alors à quoi bon continuer à fuir et à chercher une force qui ne me servirait plus? Ils l'ont finalement compris. Ou bien ils se sont tout simplement lassés. Et ils ont cessé de me harceler et de tenter de savoir cette chose que moi même j'ignorais. Et ils m'ont laissé croupir ici.

Tout seul.

On réfléchi beaucoup quand on est seul durant de longues heures dans le noir, quand notre journée n'est rythmée que par l'heure des repas où un plateau est glissé par une ouverture aménagée dans la porte. J'ai réfléchi. Longuement. Et j'ai finalement compris pourquoi revenir à Konoha m'a semblé si logique. Non, pas pourquoi... pour qui? Je me suis interrogé à ce sujet des heures entières sans comprendre, sans vouloir me rendre à cette évidence qui était là, juste sous mes yeux. Pour « Lui ». Je le veux. Je le désire. Il ne me reste plus que ça. Le dernier but de ma vie. La dernière chose qui me hante. Et après, quand j'aurais eu cette chose.... Non, mieux vaut ne pas penser au moment où je n'aurais plus rien...

On m'entraine le long de couloirs, et la lumière qui pénètre à flots par les fenêtres m'éblouit un peu moins. Il fait chaud. Très chaud. On est donc en plein été. Un an et quelques mois que je suis là si je calcule bien. Quatre membres de l'Anbu m'encadrent. Mais je m'applique à les ignorer. Ils ne méritent pas la moindre once d'attention de ma part. Je garde un visage fermé, et je ne leur accorde même pas un regard. Après tout, ils ne sont rien. Des larves que je pourrais écraser avec tant de facilité. Je suis bien plus puissant qu'eux. Et ils le savent. Mais je ne tenterais rien. Ça, ils le savent aussi. Sinon, ils ne me laisseraient pas sortir. Je ne tenterais rien, ça ne rimerait à rien. Ma vie est tellement vide... Pourquoi me préoccuper d'eux? Il n'y a que « Lui » qui compte pour l'instant. « Lui » et cette chose qui m'obsède et que je ne comprend pas. Je veux savoir.

Je suis une espèce d'antichambre. On va me mener à l'Hokage. Tsunade-sama. Je la connais assez peu, mais elle a l'air plutôt respectée. Nous verrons bien. Je devrais peut être me sentir nerveux. Mais il n'en est rien. Je ne me sens ni bien, ni mal. J'attends tout simplement. Le visage fermé, ne laissant rien transparaître. J'attends, c'est tout. Au bout d'une dizaine minutes, on me fait enfin entrer dans le bureau de la Cinquième. Elle est face à moi et me fixe, une expression pensive, préoccupée sur le visage. Je la détaille rapidement. Des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Ils sont si loin d'égaler les « Siens »... Elle a l'air jeune, physiquement, mais il n'en est rien. Ses yeux le prouvent. On sent en elle l'expérience apportée par l'âge, et ça, rien ne pourra le camoufler. Une imposante poitrine. Voilà ce qu'on ne peut rater chez elle. Elle peut tuer un homme avec, j'en suis intimement persuadé.

Elle me fixe, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose, puis me fait signe d'approcher, tout en repoussant sur les côtés de son bureau d'impressionnantes montagnes de paperasse. Elle laisse le silence s'installer, ses yeux ne me quittant pas. Elle soupire, puis prend la parole d'une voix ferme et assurée.

_Tu es vraiment un problème, Uchiha. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je dois dire que tu resterais enfermé dans ta cellule encore un petit moment. Je ne veux pas d'un autre Orochimaru. Mais tu ne peux y rester indéfiniment, et, malheureusement, je ne suis pas seule à décider. Nous devons bien te relâcher un jour, ou en tout cas faire quelque chose de toi. Ta mise à mort aurait était plus simple pour tout le monde, en apparence, mais elle aurait causé tout un tas de petits désagréments, la colère du porteur d'un démon par exemple, entrainant elle même la dévastation du village, la fuite de ce même porteur de démon dans la nature... Enfin bref, te libérer et te placer sous surveillance me paraît être une solution acceptable. En sortant de mon bureau, tu seras directement escorté à la demeure Uchiha. Une partie du quartier a été vendue, mais la maison de tes parents et ses alentours t'appartient toujours. La maison a été fouillée, toutes les armes ou objets potentiellement dangereux en ont été retirés. Tu y est consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et tu ne recevras aucune visite, sauf si je l'autorise. Tu reste sous la garde des Anbu qui seront en permanence postés autour de la maison. Si tu manque de quelque chose, signale-leurs et ils enverront quelqu'un le chercher pour toi. Tu as compris?

_ Oui.

Je la vois hausser un sourcil. Elle devait attendre une quelconque marque de politesse de ma part. Un truc du genre « oui Hokage-sama » Et ben, elle peut aller se faire foutre. Je ne lui dois rien. Elle n'est rien. Je la fixe, toujours impassible, attendant qu'elle me congédie. Elle laisse le silance s'installer quelques secondes, puis fini par lâcher dans un soupir :

_Bien tu peux disposer, Uchiha.

Je me retourne et sors. En fermant la porte, je suis sûr de l'avoir entendue marmonner qu'elle aimerait bien que "l'autre abruti" soit aussi conciliant et obéissant que moi, et qu'il devrait apprendre à être un peu moins chiant, mais que personne n'avait pensé à nous apprendre la politesse et le respect. Je soulève vaguement un coin de mes lèvres, amusé. On dirait qu'"Il" n'a pas changé. La vague ébauche de sourire que j'ai affiché, cet étrange et invisible rictus, s'efface vite. Sourire n'est pas naturel pour moi. Ça ne l'a jamais été. Et puis, penser à "Lui" n'est pas bon. Pas maintenant. Pas tant qu'il y a des gens autour de moi en tout cas. On ne sait jamais. Je ne connais pas encore l'étendue de tout ça. J'ai des choses à vérifier. Et ça devient urgent. Je dois savoir.

A peine sorti, les Anbu se replacent autour de moi et m'entraînent vers la sortie. Nous quittons le bâtiment par une petite porte dérobée donnant sur une ruelle à l'abri des regards. Et c'est en passant par une multitude de ruelles déserte comme celle là que nous nous rendons à destination. Les derniers mètres se font à découvert, faute de ruelle désaffectée à proximité de la maison de mes parents. C'est là que j'ai revu la première des personnes un tant soit peu proche de moi. Sakura. Placée au premier rang d'une foule de curieux qui me dévisagent.

Je ne sais pas comment elle et tout ces minables ont su le jour exact de ma libération. Une annonce publique, surement. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle me lance des regards pleins d'espoirs que je m'applique à ignorer. Je me fiche bien d'elle et de ses sentiments, de sa pitié. Elle ne compte pas. Aucun d'eux ne compte. Il n'y a plus que « Lui ». Regardez moi, bande de déchets, regardez bien le méchant Uchiha qui rentre au bercail. Profitez de l'honneur que je vous fais en vous laissant poser les yeux sur moi. Continuez a vous croire supérieur. Moi je sais qu'il n'en est rien, que vous ne valez rien. Je leur lance un regard dédaigneux, teinté de haine et de mépris. Puis je me détourne, suivant mes gardes d'un pas ferme vers cette maison. Grande mais terriblement vide.

Je suis chez moi. Dans les murs qui m'ont vu grandir. C'est assez étrange de se trouver ici. Presque irréel. Après toutes les péripéties qui ont agitées ma vie, me retrouver à Konoha, dans ces murs, c'était tellement inattendu. Je m'installe rapidement. Je n'ai qu'un simple sac après tout. Il contient quelques vêtements, voilà tout. Je me dirige vers mon ancienne chambre et range mes maigres possessions dans un des tiroirs de l'imposante commode qui était à moi dans mon enfance. Le lit n'est pas fait, mais des draps sont posés dessus ainsi qu'une couette. Je suppose qu'il y en a une ou deux autres paires. Je vérifierais plus tard.

Je fais le tour de la maison, et, pièce après pièce, les souvenirs me reviennent de manière confuse, désordonnée. Je revois ma mère qui me prépare un gouter, mon père, dans son bureau, mon frère... Et du sang. Des corps étalés sur le sol taché de rouge... Non, repenser à toutes ces choses ne sert a rien. Tout ça ne compte plus. Mon clan est mort. Et je l'ai vengé. Dans sa totalité. Cette partie de ma vie n'existe plus. Elle est morte en même temps qu'Itachi. Le clan ne revivra pas. Alors à quoi bon repenser à ces choses?

Je continue le tour de la maison, mais quelque chose me gêne. Je m'arrête un instant. Oui... Je m'en doutais, une bonne dizaine d'Anbu au moins monte la garde autour de la maison. Je ne "Le" verrais pas aujourd'hui. Mais le moment viendra. Et j'aurais enfin ce que je désire.

Je m'éloigne et prend la direction de la salle de bain. J'ai besoin d'une douche. Une vraie. Je me suis contenté d'une bassine d'eau à peine chaude dans ma cellule pendant plus d'un an, j'ai bien mérité une bonne douche chaude. J'enlève mes vêtements et me regarde rapidement dans le miroir situé au dessus du lavabo. J'ai maigri. On devine toujours ma musculature, mais j'ai perdu plusieurs kilo. Et j'ai l'air malade. J'ai le teint encore plus pale que dans mes souvenirs, un teint blafard, d'une blancheur extrême. J'ai des cernes aussi, d'une taille assez imposante. Elles partiront quand j'aurais pris un peu de repos. Et mes cheveux ont poussé. Ils descendent à présent au niveau de mes épaules, peut être un peu plus bas sur l'arrière, où ils rebiquent encore et toujours vers le haut. Je passe rapidement une main dans mes mèches couleur corbeau, et je me dirige vers la douche. L'eau chaude me brule la peau mais me fait un bien fou. Je me concentre sur l'eau qui coule sur mon corps et qui relâche la tension accumulée dans mes muscles endoloris. Je me détend. Et j'oublie. J'oublie juste un instant ce corps que je veux. Cet être que j'attends.

La douche m'a fait du bien. Je me sens relaxé. Presque détendu, même si je ne le suis jamais vraiment complètement. Mieux vaut être toujours sur ses gardes, ne rien laisser paraitre, ne rien donner pour ne rien recevoir. Éviter les déceptions et tous les sentiments encombrants qu'apportent la peine et la souffrance. Et tout est bien plus simple.

Mon lit m'appelle. Un vrai lit. Celui de ma cellule ne me dérangeait pas, j'ai connu des conditions de vie bien pires, mais un lit douillet et chaud est toujours bon à prendre. Après avoir mis en place les draps et la couette, je me glisse dans mon lit. Et je dors. Une nuit sans rêve. Ou presque. Des images de "son" visage, de "son" corps viendront ponctuer ma première nuit depuis longtemps dans le quartier Uchiha du village de la feuille.

Naruto Uzumaki. Anbu. Porteur du Kyuubi. Futur Hokage.

Je ne tiens plus en place. Vraiment plus. J'en ai MARRE. Je devrais être ailleurs que dans ce bureau pourri à remplir la paperasse dont la vieille Tsunade refuse de s'occuper. Je devrais être avec lui. Avec Sasuke. Ils le libèrent aujourd'hui. Elle l'a annoncé publiquement au village. Aujourd'hui il sera dehors. Pas encore vraiment libre, toujours sous surveillance, consigné chez lui, forcément, ça serait trop demander à Tsunade de lui accorder un peu de sa confiance. Mais il sera dehors. Et je ne pourrais toujours pas le voir. On m'en empêche encore et ça dure depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Quand il est rentré au village, j'ai à peine pu le voir. Il a tout de suite été arrêté et conduit dans les salles d'interrogatoire des Anbu, placé sous haute surveillance, et emprisonné. J'ai harcelé Tsunade-baba pour qu'elle me laisse le voir, lui rendre visite, pour qu'elle le libère et le place sous ma garde. Je suis surement le seul dont la puissance dépasse la sienne. Et elle le sait. Mais elle a obstinément refusé de me laisser faire ce que je voulais. Soi disant que je manque de discernement quand il s'agit de Sasuke. Pftt... Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle pense ça... Je me suis calmé niveau conneries, maintenant, quand je suis en mission, je réfléchi avant de foncer dans le tas. Après tout, si je suis entré dans l'Anbu c'est pas pour rien, c'est bien que je me suis calmé, merde a la fin!

Il y a tellement longtemps que je l'ai pas vu. Je n'ai pu lui parler que lors du l'ultime combat contre les membres de l'Akatsuki. Et depuis, plus rien. Pas la moindre nouvelle. Je me suis démené pour essayer de lui parler, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. J'ai même tenté de tromper la vigilance des Anbu qui le gardaient. J'ai faillis perdre mon poste au sein de l'Anbu avec cette histoire. La vieille a passé plus d'une heure à me hurler dessus dans son bureau. Tout le village l'a entendue et s'en souviens encore. Mais je ne regrette pas. J'avais besoin de le voir. J'en ai toujours besoin. Un besoin énorme de retrouver Sasuke. Je l'ai attendu toutes ces années. Et je ne sais même pas s'il en est conscient. J'ai besoin de réponses. J'en ai besoin de puis ce soir là. Depuis le soir ou il est parti.

* * *

_Il est là, et il s'en va. Sasuke me laisse. Il part seul dans la nuit, comme un voleur. Sans même dire au revoir. Sakura lui a couru après, espérant sans doute qu'il reste pour elle. Mais il l'a repoussée et a continué son chemin. Je l'ai trouvée, évanouie au milieu du chemin qui mène à la sortie du village. J'ai rapidement vérifié que sa vie n'était pas en danger, et je l'ai suivit, quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas me poussant à lui courir après.. S'il m'a remarqué, il n'en a rien montré. Il m'a laissé faire jusque dans la forêt. Puis il s'est retourné, le regard brillant et sa peau blanche luisant sous les rayons de lune qui perçaient entre le feuillage des arbres. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je le refusais de tout mon être. Mais je sentais déjà que je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de puissance pour accomplir sa vengeance. Et cette puissance, il ne la trouverait pas a Konoha. Je le comprenais. Mieux que quiconque, je comprenais ce que ressentait Sasuke. Je ne le retiendrais pas. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Quoi que cela implique. Mais il devait savoir que j'étais là et serai toujours là pour lui. Que je le soutiendrais. _

_Face à lui, j'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien. Il avait l'air déterminé, sûr de lui et de sa décision. Sasuke partait. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. _

__Qu'est ce que tu veux?_

__Je ne sais pas vraiment. _

__Tu me m'empêchera pas de partir._

__Je le sais. _

__Pourquoi alors? _

__Pour dire au revoir à mon ami. A mon meilleur ami. _

__Seulement ça? Je reviendrais tu sais, baka. _

__Je sais. Et je t'attendrais. Il y a tant de choses qui se bousculent dans ma tête tu sais. Je sais que tu dois partir. J'en suis conscient. Et pourtant, ça fait si mal de te dire au revoir. Je... je me sens... déchiré... Je...je comprend pas pourquoi c'est si dur..._

_Des larmes ont commencé à couler sur mes joues sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi._

_Sasuke fit un pas vers moi, puis deux... Il avança jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètre de moi. Et il chuchota ces mots, si bas que j'aurais pu ne pas les entendre._

__Moi non plus je ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est si difficile. _

__Quitter son village n'est jamais facile je suppose._

__Non. Pas le village. Ce n'est pas ça... c'est....Toi_

__Moi?_

__Oui, te quitter toi...je crois..._

_J'en suis resté sans voix. Moi... Lui... Pourquoi? Il se passait quoi là? Aucun de nous deux n'était capable de mettre un mot sur tout ça. Sur ce qui faisait que, alors que le moment de se séparer était venu, nous nous sentions si mal, si triste... J'ai posé mon front contre le torse de Sasuke. Et j'ai continué à pleurer. Il a mit une main sur ma tête. Je n'arrivais plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, toujours plus nombreuses, et je suis secoué de sanglot. Ne sachant pas pourquoi ni comment, je passe mes bras autour de Sasuke et le serre contre moi. Mes mains se resserrent avec force sur le tissus de son t-shirt, je m'agrippe à lui, je refuse de le lâcher, je ne veux pas que Sasuke parte. Sa main se crispe sur mes cheveux. Il me repousse légèrement, et pose son front contre le mien. Le bout de son nez touche le mien. Et i l m'a chuchoté des mots._

__Je comprend pas non plus, je comprend rien à tout ça. Pour l'instant je dois partir. Quand tout sera fini, je reviendrais. Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de chose à comprendre, et à se dire. Ça prendra du temps. Mais je reviendrais. Pardonne moi._

_Il s'est approché encore plus. Et il a posé ses lèvres juste au coin des miennes. Puis il est parti. Je l'ai regardé jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'obscurité de la forêt. J'ai pleuré, j'ai eu mal. Puis j'ai commencé à l'attendre. _

* * *

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas repensé à ce soir là. Je n'ai pas su que penser quand Sasuke m'a laissé seul dans la forêt. Ni comment interpréter son geste étrange. J'ai passé des années à y réfléchir. Et je pense être arrivé à la bonne solution. Mais à quelle conclusion est-il arrivé, lui? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu après tout... Il a du changer, et j'ai changer aussi. Est-ce que toutes ces choses qui nous ont troublées ce soir là seront encore présentes? Je l'espère... Je dois juste être stupide. Je ferais mieux de me remettre à mon travail moi. J'ai encore une tonne de dossiers à mettre en ordre et je vais encore devoir faire des heures supplémentaires qu'on ne paiera jamais. Tsunade abuse vraiment. Elle profite de moi pour se débarrasser des dossiers les plus chiant que Shizune lui apporte. Je me retrouve assez souvent avec des rapports de mission de rang D à lire et à classer... « Tu vas venir m'aider dans mon travail pour voir un peu à quoi t'attendre quand je devrais céder ma place » qu'elle disait... tu parles... Enfin, j'ai pas le choix, autant m'y remettre...

J'ai trié des dossiers jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Le soleil est couché depuis longtemps, et le bâtiment est presque vide. Tsunade est certainement dans son bureau, encore en train de travailler, ou buvant un verre de sake avec Jiraya. La nuit est calme dans le village de la feuille. Il fait plutôt bon, beaucoup plus que dans la journée. L'été est très chaud cette année, mais la nuit nous offre un peu de fraicheur. Je me demande si je devrais rentrer tout de suite. Il est tard, et demain j'ai une mission pour l'Anbu. Je devrais peut être me reposer. J'hésite encore lorsque je m'aperçoit que mes pas m'ont menés aux alentours du quartier Uchiha. Sasuke est là, quelques part, et je ne peux rien faire. Je sens très nettement les 18 membres de l'Anbu postés un peu partout autour de la maison et sur les toits. Forcer le passage ne servirait à rien. Avec une petite dizaine j'aurais pu réussir, mais 18 Anbu, même pas la peine de tenter, même avec l'aide de Kyuubi. Demain, j'irais voir la vieille. Elle me laissera peut être faire partie de ceux chargés de monter la garde autour du quartier Uchiha, qui sait...

C'est décidé, demain en allant chercher ma mission, je la fais chier jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

C'est sa faute après tout. M'empêcher de le voir pendant aussi longtemps tout en sachant qu'il était là, quelque part, tout prêt, c'était vraiment cruel.

Ma résolution prise, je regarde encore quelques instant la maison de mon ami, puis m'en retourne chez moi. Dans mon petit appartement miteux. Ça fait un moment que je me dis que je devrais le vendre pour en prendre un plus grand. Mais je n'arrive pas a m'y résoudre. Une fois arrivé, je me prépare rapidement à manger et englouti tout en moins de cinq minutes. Puis je me dirige vers ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit après m'être mis en boxer. Et j'attends. J'attends que demain arrive. J'attends que le prochain demain sur lequel je m'éveillerais soit celui qui me rendra Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki. Emmerdeur. Surexcité notoire.

Ahhh et merdeuuuu il est déjà 9h et moi je me réveille à peine! Je suis déjà à la bourre, ça commence bien!! Et dire que je m'étais promis d'aller harceler la vieille dès la première heure. Et bien c'est raté. Tant pis, je serais deux fois plus lourd et chiant pour compenser. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce que je vais lui faire subir pour l'obliger à me laisser voir Sasuke. Elle ne pourra pas me l'interdire éternellement de toute façon. Il finira bien par être autorisé à circuler librement dans le village, alors, pourquoi me laisser attendre ce jour qui, de toute façon, sera forcément trop éloigné pour moi? Pourquoi ne pas simplement m'autoriser à enfin voir Sasuke! C'est plus ou moins énervé que j'enlève mon boxer pour prendre ma douche. Je lance négligemment le sous vêtement qui m'a servi de pyjama dans le panier à linge sale et commence à faire couler l'eau. Cinq minutes plus tard, montre en main, je suis habillé et plus ou moins coiffé. De toute façon, j'ai abandonné depuis quelques années l'idée de discipliner mes cheveux. La seule chose qu'ils savent faire, c'est tenir en l'air, alors je les laisse, si ça peut les rendre heureux. Ils ont bien poussé et descendent jusqu'à mes épaules. J'en ai même assez pour me faire une petite queue de cheval à l'arrière du crane. La classe! Bon, je suis prêt je crois. Je me regarde rapidement dans un miroir. Alors, mes cheveux qui ressemblent à rien, OK! T-shirt orange, OK! Pantacourt noir et informe, OK! Et bien, c'est parfait. Je suis prêt. Je sors sur le balcon et m'en vais par les toits. C'est bien plus rapide par là de toute façon, alors pourquoi passer par la rue...

Le soleil tape vraiment fort. C'est insupportable cette chaleur. J'ose même pas imaginé ce que ça va être cet après midi. Mais un ninja ne se laisse pas avoir par la chaleur! Et surtout pas un Uzumaki, non mais oh! Manquerais plus que ça. Je cours sur les toits des maisons et c'est sans la moindre goute de sueur sur le corps que j'arrive à la fenêtre du bureau de Tsunade-baba. Elle déteste que je n'arrive pas par la porte. Je la vois, assise à son bureau. Shizune est avec elle et porte dans ses bras une énorme pile de papiers en tout genre. Des rapports de mission. Et je peut être sur que plus de la moitié va finir par atterrir sur MON bureau. Je me désespère intérieurement lorsque la voix de la vieille retenti.

_Naruto, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de passer par la PORTE!

_Roh, faut pas m'en vouloir, oh grande et puissante Hokage. La fenêtre était plus près.

_Tu sais Naruto, si tu n'étais pas un des ninja les plus puissants du village, mon successeur, et si je ne te considérais pas plus ou moins comme mon propre fils, je t'aurais étranglé de mes mains depuis très mais alors trèèèèèèèsss longtemps. Se plaignit-elle. Elle se plaignait tout le temps de toute façon. Je la comprenais, être Hokage était très dur, fatiguant, chiant même quelquefois. Il fallait gérer tout et tout le temps, s'occuper de réparer les conneries de tout le monde... Un boulot à s'arracher les cheveux.

Bon, je la comprenais, certes, mais ça ne changeait rien à ma détermination. Je veux quelque chose, et je l'aurais.

_Enfin, que me vaut l'extrême honneur de ta visite cher blondinet?

_A ton vis?

_Laisse moi réfléchir... Oh... OOOH NON Naruto!! Je le savais que tu reviendrais à la charge!! J'en étais sûre! Ça va pas recommencer hein! La réponse est « NON » c'est compris?

_Mais...

_J'ai dis NON! Tu n'approchera pas de Sasuke maintenant!

_Mais merde, je n'ai même pas pu lui parler une seule fois depuis qu'il est enfermé ici!!

_Et ce n'est pas pour rien. Sasuke est dangereux. Et il à un très grand pouvoir sur toi. Et on dirait que tu ne t'en rend même pas compte. Il suffirait qu'il te demande quelque chose pour que tu te précipite pour le faire. Et puis on n'a aucune idée de comment il réagira en te voyant. Il est complètement renfermé avec tout le monde, il ne parle pas et nous regarde tous de haut. Mais ça sera forcément différent avec toi, tu es surement le seul qui le fera réagir, et je ne veux pas courir de risque alors qu'il vient à peine de sortir de sa cellule.

_Mais Tsunade, je veux juste lui parler, juste cinq minutes!! Bon, l'idéal serait que tu me laisse faire partie du groupe d'Anbu qui garde Sasuke.

_Pardon? Alors là n'y pense même pas!

_Mais...

_Nous avons fini Naruto, tu peux disposer.

_Quoi? Je dispose pas c'est mort je...

_J'ai dis « tu peux disposer »

_Mais non...

_NARUTO, CASSE TOI DE MON BUREAU! TOUT DE SUITE!!

Houla, sur ce coup là, elle m'a surprit. Je l'ai rarement vu hurler comme ça. Mieux vaut battre en retraite pour l'instant. Mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot, loin de là. Aujourd'hui elle est en visite à l'hôpital de Konoha, et je dois passer prendre mes missions pour la semaine, lui ramener les rapports que j'ai mis en ordre hier. Elle a pas fini de me voir. Bon là tout de suite, si j'y retourne, elle m'étripe, donc je vais rentrer prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'ai une bonne heure devant moi avant qu'elle n'aille faire ses visites. Je repars donc par le chemin que j'ai pris a l'allée. C'est tellement plus rapide par là.

Je retrouve rapidement la fenêtre de mon appartement et repasse par là où je suis sorti. Bon, maintenant, ce qu'il serait bien, ça serait qu'il reste quelque chose de comestible dans mes placards. Et ça, c'est pas gagné. J'ai pas eu deux minutes à moi pour faire des courses. Comme d'habitude. Entre l'Anbu et les dossiers de Tsunade je suis plutôt du genre débordé en ce moment. Et c'est pas prêt de s'arranger dans les années a venir.

Je déniche finalement quelque chose qui se mange et qui n'est pas périmé, un exploit. C'est promis, aujourd'hui j'irais faire des courses. Peut être. Je ne prend même pas le temps de m'asseoir pour manger et je ressors immédiatement par la fenêtre. Et je prend la direction de l'hôpital de Konoha. J'ai de la chance, vraiment. Neiji a été blessé il y a peu au cours d'une mission de rang S, et c'est Tsunade qui suit son cas. Bon, c'est moche pour lui, c'est sûr, mais là, je dois avouer que ça m'arrange. Quoi de mieux qu'une visite à un ami pour croiser innocemment notre chère Hokage? Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour arriver au pied du bâtiment. J'avale la dernière bouchée de mon petit déjeuner et je pousse la porte vitrée. La première personne que je croise est Sakura. Elle est passionnée par son travail, et toujours fourrée à l'hôpital, même pendant ses jours de congés. En général quand je la cherche, je viens directement ici. Elle me souris en me voyant, mais elle a l'air bizarre, préoccupée. Je lui demande donc tout naturellement qu'est ce qui ne va pas.

_C'est...Sasuke... Je suis allé jusqu'à chez lui hier, vu qu'ils le libéraient enfin. Je me suis dis qu'il serait peut être content de voir un visage familier. Il m'a ignorée et m'a lancé un regard glacial. J'en ai encore des frissons.

_J'étais coincé au bureau avec les dossiers de Tsunade, elle l'a fait exprès pour m'empêcher d'aller le voir. Comment il va?

_Je ne sais pas trop, il a l'air... comment dire... Vide.

_Il faut vraiment que je le vois.

_Tsunade finira bien par t'y autoriser Naruto, prend patience.

_Mouais... Elle avait pas l'air super motivée ce matin. Enfin, nous verrons bien. Bon tu m'excuse, je vais voir Neji. Ça fait un moment que je suis pas venu voir comment il va!

_Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Tsunade vienne faire sa visite aujourd'hui je suppose. Me demande mon amie avec un sourire en coin.

_Oups, je suis découvert! Mais tu ne sais rien, tu ne m'a ps vu, je ne suis pas là!! Allez je file, je ne voudrais pas la rater!

Je pars, accompagné par le rire de Sakura. Après avoir suivit quelques couloirs, je trouve enfin la chambre de Neiji. Il a l'air endormi et sa cousine est à son chevet. Je salue Hinata à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le malade et demande poliment de ses nouvelles. Hinata rougit beaucoup moins qu'avant quand elle me parle. Elle a arrêté de ressembler à une tomate en ma présence peut après avoir commencé à sortir avec Kiba. Je m'installe à coté de la jeune fille et parle de tout et de rien, des missions, de son histoire avec son petit ami... Et nous sommes interrompu par Tsunade, à qui j'adresse un grand sourire lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce. D'abord étonnée, elle se pince l'arrête du nez d'un air désespéré, puis décide de m'ignorer. Elle ausculte rapidement Neji et fini par conclure qu'il pourra sortir bientôt. Lorsqu'elle sort de la pièce, je salue rapidement Hinata et Neji, qui s'est réveillé lors de l'arrivée de Tsunade, et part à la suite de l'Hokage, courant pour la rattraper dans les couloirs, m'attirant ainsi plusieurs regards noirs de la part des infirmières.

_Quel hasard de se croiser ici, hein baba?

_Naruto, ne te fou pas de moi s'il te plait.

_Comment? Mais jamais je n'oserais voyons.

_Mais oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, la réponse est non. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis je te l'ai déjà dis.

_Mais Tsunade, j'ai besoin de le voir!! Je comprend pas pourquoi vous m'en empêchez depuis tout ce temps. Il avait besoin de moi et vous ne m'avez pas laissé être là!

_Écoute Naruto, Sasuke est dangereux. Et mentalement instable. Il à vécu des épreuves terribles, et il n'a plus rien a présent.

_ Et vous croyez que l'enfermer est une solution pour l'aider? Et il lui reste moi dans sa vie. C'est peut être pas un cadeau, mais je serais toujours là pour Sasuke! Et je continuerais à être sur votre dos aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je dois voir Sasuke, c'est important. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point. Je dois savoir.

Devant le silence prolongé de Tsunade, je décide de m'en aller. De toute façon, elle ne changera pas d'avis pour l'instant. Et puis là tout de suite, j'ai même pas la force d'insister. Elle est plus têtue que moi. Un peu désespéré, je m'éloigne de Tsunade, prenant le chemin de la sortie.

_Naruto. Passe me voir dans mon bureau demain matin à la première heure. Il faut qu'on discute sérieusement de tout ça.

_Bien, Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke Uchiha. Prisonnier sous surveillance. Larve amorphe.

Note à moi même : fermer les rideaux avant de me coucher, histoire que le soleil ne me réveille pas à 6h du matin. Fais chier. Je me lève, complètement dans le pâté. Décidément, je suis vraiment pas du matin. J'ai toujours un mal fou à émerger. Je me dirige vers la cuisine au radar. D'ici une petite demi-heure ça ira mieux. Normalement. Je vais prendre un petit déjeuné. Je n'ai pas faim. Je n'ai envie de rien. Mais je me force. Dépérir ne m'avancera pas à grand chose, même si c'est tentant... Et si je ne me remue pas tout de suite, je vais passer une journée prostré sur le canapé, comme je le faisais dans la cellule, seul, dans l'obscurité. Et puis, pourquoi pas d'ailleurs... Je n'ai rien à faire de toute façon. Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici. Personne ne viendra, personne ne m'attend... Je crois. Peut être que « Lui » viendra, s'il en obtient la permission. En supposant qu'il en ai ne serait-ce que l'envie. Mais ça je ne peux pas le savoir. Je ne peux être sur de rien. Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il pense ou de ce qu'il veut de moi. Je sais juste que j'ai ce besoin impérieux de le voir. Pour combler ce manque. Pour que ma vie ne soit plus si vide. Et s'il ne veut pas me le donner, je le prendrais quand même. En espérant que toutes ces choses ne ressurgiront pas. Ça fait si longtemps après tout, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Toutes ces choses troublantes n'existent plus.

Finalement, je ne mangerais rien ce matin. La simple idée de me nourrir me noue l'estomac et me donne envie de vomir. Je ne vais pas changer mes habitudes... A quoi bon? Je fais rapidement le tour du salon et j'en ferme tous les volets. Je ne veux pas de lumière. La pièce est plongée dans l'ombre. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil percent à travers le bois abîmé. Il est tôt mais la chaleur est déjà forte, et l'atmosphère est lourde. Je m'assoie sur le canapé, ou plutôt, me vautre dessus, la tête levée vers le plafond jauni. Et je le fixe d'un oeil morne et vide. Il était blanc à une époque. Et éclaboussé par d'innombrables gouttes de sang un peu plus tard... Aujourd'hui, il est jaune et sale. Poussiéreux, comme tout ce qui se trouve ici. La peinture s'effrite un peu partout. Et je m'en fiche. Je m'en contre-fou. A quoi bon se préoccuper pour de la peinture. Pour la peinture de cette maudite maison qui à vu tant de morts... Et ben, la journée commence bien on dirait...

Je soupire longuement, passant une main sur mon visage. Et j'attends. Comme d'habitude. Je reste là, fixant le plafond et les murs à tour de rôle. Le temps passe, s'étire lentement, et chaque minute semble être une heure entière. Le village s'éveille et les gens vivent, sortent, discutent, tous indifférents à ma présence ici. Je suis seul. Seul et plongé dans l'obscurité, comme dans ma cellule. A une différence prêt : J'entends la vie dehors. Les gens qui vivent dans les anciennes maisons de mon clan, revendue après la mort des miens et ma désertion. Ces gens qui ont une famille, des amis... Leurs voix enjouées sonnent comme un affront à mes oreilles. L'affront d'oser exister autour de moi alors que je ne veux pas d'eux, et que moi, je suis vide, presque mort. Je voudrais leur hurler de partir, de se taire... Mais si je crie, là, maintenant, ils me verront, il verront à quel point ma vie est devenue inutile et pitoyable. Et ça, je ne le voudrais pour rien au monde. Je n'ai nul besoin de leur pitié, de leur proximité, de leurs paroles réconfortantes pleines d'une immonde gentillesse qui dégouline et suinte... Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec personne. C'est plus simple comme ça.

La matinée est déjà bien avancée quand je fini par bouger. C'est un des Anbu qui monte la garde dans la maison qui est venu me secouer, me tirant ainsi de ma léthargie. Il paraît qu'il était inquiet de ne pas me voir bouger depuis ce matin. C'est vrai que je dois faire peur, là, immobile dans le noir, les lèvres entrouvertes et les paupières à moitié fermées. Mais je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne veux rien de la part de personne. Je veux juste qu'on me le laisse « Lui ». J'ai d'abord besoin de le revoir, pour être sur. Et pour comprendre toutes ces choses. Et alors, je prendrais ce que je veux. Sans rien recevoir de plus que ce que j'aurais décidé, et sans rien donner en retour, comme je le fais avec toute chose. Et tout ira bien comme ça.

Il doit être environ 13h quand je me décide enfin à bouger de mon canapé pour avaler quelque chose. J'ouvre les placards et le frigo. Rien ne me tente. Vraiment rien. Je finis cependant par m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, un paquet de biscuit et un jus de fruit devant moi. J'avale mon « repas » sans grand enthousiasme puis décide qu'il serait temps de m'habiller. Je porte encore le boxer que j'ai enfilé rapidement après ma douche hier soir. Je fouille brièvement dans la commode que j'ai rempli hier soir avec mes quelques affaires. Je prend un short noir en tissus léger et l'enfile. Je ne prend pas la peine de mettre un t-shirt. La chaleur est étouffante aujourd'hui, pas la peine de m'embarrasser de tissus superflu. Et maintenant, grande question : Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Je ne sais pas. La bibliothèque est encore pleine de livres, personne n'y a touché. Mais aucun ne me tentera, je le sais déjà, pas la peine de prendre la peine d'aller parcourir les étagères pour trouver un titre qui me fera envie. Peut être la télé? Quand j'étais enfant, nous n'en avions pas. D'après mon père, il valait s'entrainer pour progresser plutôt que de perdre du temps devant une télé. Il avait raison. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai la puissance. J'en ai bien plus que nécessaire. Et elle ne me sert plus à rien maintenant. J'allume donc la télévision, et retourne me vautrer dans le canapé. La luminosité de l'écran de la télé éclaire un peu la pièce, mais je suis toujours plus ou moins dans le noir. Je choisi un programme quelconque, zappant rapidement, tenant mollement la télécommande dans ma main. Et j'attends, encore et toujours. Les émissions débiles se suivent, et moi, je les regarde, complètement indifférent. Complètement étranger à tout ce qui se déroule autour de moi.

C'est alors que j'avais perdu la notion du temps qu'un de mes gardes est venu m'appeler.

_He, Uchiha, lève toi.

Ce pauvre type. Il a prononcé mon nom avec une telle supériorité dans la voix, il l'a presque craché. Je dois le dégouter. Mais il me dégoute encore plus. Car il ne vaut rien, il n'est rien. Je l'ignore superbement. Je ramène mes yeux devant l'écran, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de bouger un muscle. Je croyais qu'il n'insisterait pas, mais il revient à la charge, me disant de me lever. Et il peut toujours attendre. Je ne dois pas sortir de chez moi , mais personne n'a précisé que je devais obéir à ces incapables.

Un mouvement attire mon regard. La chose habillée en ninja qui m'a interpelé salue quelqu'un. Je me demande qui. Je ne suis pas censé recevoir de visite. Je regarde dans la direction de la porte, vaguement curieux. Et c'est alors que je vois entrer l'hokage. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien faire ici? Elle pénètre dans la pièce, me lance un regard interrogatif, puis fait le tour de la pièce pour ouvrir les rideaux un à un. La lumière pénètre à flot et me fait mal aux yeux, comme quand je suis sorti de prison. Et puis, on a les yeux fragile dans la famille. Une fois le dernier rideau et volet ouvert, elle se plante devant moi et commence a me parler.

_A quoi tu joue Uchiha?

_J'attends.

_Et je peux savoir qu'est ce que tu attends, là, tout seul dans le noir?

_« Lui »

_Naruto je présume?

_Oui, Naruto. Qui d'autre? Il n'est pas venu.

_C'est moi qui le lui interdit. Tu es dangereux, et je ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de toi. Tu as une influence beaucoup trop grande sur lui, et ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

_Je dois le voir. C'est important. Il ne me reste plus que ça.

L'hokage à arrêté de parler, fixant un point invisible quelque part devant elle, réfléchissant surement. Alors comme ça c'était elle qui interdisait à Naruto de venir. J'aurais du m'en douter. Mais, même avec une autorisation, serait-il venu? Que pense-t-il depuis ce fameux soir où j'ai quitté Konoha?

Perdu dans mes pensées, c'est Tsunade qui me ramène à la réalité.

_Je me méfie de toi, Uchiha. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais je veux protéger Naruto. Je ne permettrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Mais je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher éternellement de t'approcher. Je commence à avoir du mal à le retenir. Je vais réfléchir. Je ne te garanti rien.

_Je dois le voir.

_Je te transmettrais ma décision bientôt. En attendant, ressaisit toi un peu, Uchiha. Naruto n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état.

Puis, sur ces paroles, elle est sorti de la pièce. Elle a chuchoté quelques instructions à un des anbu, puis elle est sorti, me laissant là, dans dans cette pièce inondée d'une lumière que je ne désirais pas.

* * *

J'attends dans le bureau de Tsunade. Elle n'est pas encore là. En visite quelque part selon ce qu'a bien voulut me dire Shizune. Quand Tsunade arrive, elle a l'air pensive, préoccupée. Elle s'assoit face à moi. Et là, elle me lança la chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins.

_Naruto, à partir de demain, tu es affecté à l'équipe de surveillance de Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Uzumaki. Anbu dans une équipe de surveillance. Seul.

Je ne comprend pas. Je buggue là. J'ai rêvé ou quoi? Tsunade vient bien de dire ce que je crois avoir entendu qu'elle a dit? Je suis... affecté à l'équipe de surveillance de Sasuke... Je regarde Tsunade avec des yeux ébahis, la bouche entrouverte. Je dois avoir l'air d'un demeuré. D'ailleurs, elle me le fait rapidement remarquer.

_Naruto, ferme la bouche, t'as l'air d'un abruti. Qu'est ce qu'il passe? C'est ce que tu voulais non?

_Oui, bien sur, mais, pourquoi avoir changer d'avis? Pourquoi si soudainement?

_J'ai parlé à l'Uchiha. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, mais ça m'a suffit pour voir ce dont j'avais besoin. Il a besoin de soutient. Je crois. Il se laisse aller.

_Comment ça?

_Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu vois ça par toi même. Tu dois être le seul a pouvoir le faire réagir un minimum. Je n'aime pas ce garçon, mais le voir se laisser crever n'est pas une solution. Et il te demande. Alors, autant voir si tu peux faire quelque chose, on verra bien. Par contre, je te préviens, i ly a des conditions à tout ça.

_Quoi donc?

_Tu fais partie de l'équipe de surveillance, certes, mais tu n'en est en aucun cas le chef. Cela implique donc, comme tu semble l'oublier assez souvent, que si ton supérieur te donne un ordre, tu dois lui obéir sans la moindre discussion. Tu obéis un point c'est tout.

_J'obéis toujours...

_Mais oui, on te crois. Je ne rigole pas Naruto, si tu désobéis au chef de l'unité de surveillance, je t'enlève de l'équipe et je te colle des missions de rang D pendant les deux prochains mois, c'est compris?

_Ouais ouais.

_Bien. Continuons. Dans un premier temps, tu ne seras pas autorisé a approcher Sasuke. Ni à lui parler. Tu n'y vas pas en temps que son ami mais en temps qu'anbu surveillant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Tu ira donc en uniforme réglementaire, ce qui sous entend que le port du orange est interdit, et avec ton masque d'anbu.

_Il me reconnaitra.

_Je le sais. Mais Il doit comprendre que tu es là pour le surveiller, pas en tant que son ami. Tu sera donc en uniforme, avec ton masque, et tu ne l'approchera pas avant d'y être autorisé.

_Bien. Merci Tsunade.

_Ne me remercie pas. Je ne suis pas sure de te rendre service en t'autorisant à le voir.

_Nous verrons bien. Vous voulez me parler d'autre chose?

_Non. Tiens, voici les détails de ta mission. Tu peux disposer.

Tsunade me tend un rouleau scellé puis se tourne vers la montagne de travail qui se trouve en permanence amoncelée sur son bureau. Je me demande comment je m'en sortirais quand je m'en sortirais quand je serais à sa place. Je préfère ne pas y penser. Ça marquera surement le jour où je n'aurais plus de vie. Je sors du bâtiment, saluant quelques personnes au passage, puis débouche dans les rues de Konoha. J'aime vraiment ce village. Je me suis toujours démené pour lui. On ne me l'a pas toujours rendu. Mais j'aime Konoha. Et je ferais tout pour ce village. J'embrasse les rues emplies de passant du regard pendant quelques minutes, puis je m'élance d'un pas décidé jusqu'à mon appartement. Je suis impatient. A partir de demain, je pourrais enfin approcher Sasuke.

Une fois chez moi, je m'installe sur mon lit et ouvre le parchemin contenant les détails de ma mission de surveillance. Je commence tôt demain. Je devrais peut être me coucher. Mais je me sens excité. Impatient. J'ai tellement besoin de revoir Sasuke. Et je pourrais peut être enfin réussir a éclaircir un certain nombre de points. Bon, je n'aurais pas le droit de l'approcher ni de lui parler. Mais ça viendra. J'espère.

Je souffle un bon coup et m'allonge sur mon lit, fixant le plafond, laissant mes pensées vagabonder. Sasuke. La montagne de dossier à trier qui va s'amonceler sur mon bureau. Tsunade. Le village. Et mes amis. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu. Et longtemps que je ne suis pas allé a l'Ichiraku. Trop longtemps. Tiens, en y pensant, j'ai plutôt faim moi. Faim. Manger. J'ai quoi dans mes placards? Mes placards... Et merdeuuuuu j'ai pas fais les courses. Et je n'ai donc plus rien a manger, c'est officiel. Et il est trop tard, les magasins seront fermés maintenant, il est presque 19h. Et bien, c'est l'occasion de renouer avec les ramens on dirait. Je dois prendre ça comme un signe divin. Va pour l'Ichiraku. Amen.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le petit restaurant, je suis surpris d'y trouver Sakura accompagnée de Ino et Hinata. Elles me font signe de les rejoindre, j'installe donc a leur table. Sakura me demande des nouvelles de mes tentatives d'approche de Sasuke, et je lui explique que je suis enfin affecté a l'équipe de surveillance de ce dernier. Je lui parle rapidement des conditions de la mission, puis change rapidement de sujet. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça maintenant. Je me retrouve donc à écouter Ino parler de sa dernière conquête puis taquiner Hinata à propos de sa relation avec Kiba. Sakura fini par nous parler de la vie de fou qu'elle mène avec son travail à l'hôpital en plus des missions. La soirée se passe tranquillement, et c'est après seulement 5 ou 6 bols de ramens que je quitte les filles, prétextant le besoin d'une nuit de repos en prévision de la mission de demain.

Je suis chez moi. Et je me sens vide. La soirée avec les fille était agréable. Mais en cet instant je me sens loin de tout et de tout le monde. Pourtant j'ai passé un bon moment. Mais je me retrouve tout seul. Quand je pousse la porte de mon petit appartement miteux, personne ne m'attend. J'ai des amis, oui, ils sont tous là pour moi. Mais je me suis tellement éloigné d'eux quand je cherchais Sasuke... Ils sont tous là, mais finalement, sans lui, c'est comme si j'étais seul. C'est lui et l'énergie que j'ai mis dans sa recherche qui ont rythmé ma vie durant plusieurs années. J'ai délaissé tout le monde pour lui courir après. Je n'ai plus de vie. Et je ne le regrette pas. Je suis prêt a beaucoup pour Sasuke. Prêt à tout. Mais je n'ai plus rien en dehors de lui. Ma vie, c'était lui courir après, c'était lui qui occupait mes pensées. Je n'ai plus de vie. Et je n'ai plus que lui. Je me sens pitoyable. Pauvre petit être qui poursuit un espoir bien faible. Cette chose que je veux de lui, Sasuke ne me la donnera pas, je le sais, un Uchiha ne ressent pas ce genre de chose. Mais j'ai besoin de continuer à espérer.

Je reste perdu dans mes pensées, puis, aux alentours de 2 ou 3 heures du matin, je décide qu'il serait temps que dorme. J'ai rendez vous devant la demeure Uchiha à 6h30. 2 ou 3 heures de sommeil, c'est amplement suffisant. Je ne dors plus beaucoup en ce moment. Je puise peut être un peu trop dans les réserves du Kyuubi, mais je n'arrive plus a fermer l'oeil. Je dors très peu depuis que je le cherche. Et je ne dors pas beaucoup plus depuis qu'il est revenu.

Je me couche tout habillé et m'endors. Un sommeil sans rêve. Puis je me réveille. Je regarde l'heure. 6H22. Le temps que je réalise que je suis à la bourre, il est au moins 6h25. Je me lève précipitamment, Enfile ma tenue d'anbu, retrouve mon masque sous une pile de vêtements et je le place d'un geste vif sur mon visage. J'aime bien mon masque. Une tête de renard ornée de marques rouges. Oui, un renard, quoi d'autre me direz vous... Bon, 6h28. J'ai peut être le temps. J'ouvre la fenêtre et m'élance sur les toits de Konoha, éclairé par le soleil qui teinte le ciel de Konoha de rouge. Je cours a toute vitesse, bondissant de toits en toits, priant pour arriver à l'heure. J'aurais du mettre mon réveil. Quel con. J'aurais l'air malin si j'arrive à la bourre dès le premier jour. J'ai pas envie que Tsunade me retire déjà de l'équipe de surveillance. Depuis le temps que j'attend ça, j'ai aucune envie de tout gâcher. Bon, j'apperçois les limites du quartier Uchiha, ça va le faire. Je presse un peu plus l'allure, m'aidant un peu de la force de Kyuubi, et arrive finalement juste a l'heure. Je range mon démon personnel, puis présente l'ordre de mission à mon supérieur. Il me toise pendant quelques instants à travers son masque puis m'adresse la parole d'une voix dure et ne tolérant manifestement pas la moindre protestation ou plainte.

_Uzumaki, Tsunade sama m'a parler de toi. Les ordres sont clairs. Tu n'entre pas dans le manoir, tu n'approche pas l'Uchiha, tu ne le touche pas, tu ne lui parles pas. Tu sera placé dans le jardin qui se trouve à l'arrière. Quelques autres anbu s'y trouve, postés sur les toits et le long des murs. D'autres sont à l'intérieur. Tu te postera à ta place et n'en bougera que quand la relève viendra. Compris?

_Oui.

_Bien, tu peux disposer.

Je dispose donc, et escalade les murs d'enceinte de la maison. Une fois dans le jardin, je sens plus que je ne vois les anbu qui sont postés dans les alentours. Je me dirige vers un des grands arbres qui trône dans le jardin, et m'assoie sur une grosse branche tout en m'adossant au tronc. J'espère que je vais pas trop m'ennuyer. Je me demande si je vais le voir. Sort-il souvent dans le jardin? J'en doute. Peut être qu'il sait que je suis là... Mais s'il le sait, va-t-il chercher à me voir et a me parler? Je l'espère. Je dois lui parler de tout ça. De toute ces choses. Du soir où il est parti. Je peux encore attendre. Mais pas très longtemps. J'ai besoin de savoir. Pour comprendre ce que ressens, et pour être sûr que je suis arrivé aux bonnes conclusions. Et pour savoir ce que lui ressent. Enfin, s'il ressent encore quelque chose d'autre que de l'indifférence pour moi.

Je suis là depuis une bonne demi heure. Je scrute l'intérieur de la maison au travers des fenêtres mais je ne vois rien. Mais je sens sa présence. Sasuke est là, quelque part. Et si je sens qu'il est là, il doit aussi sentir que je suis là à l'attendre. Je le sais. Il va venir.

Et il est venu. Le temps s'est écoulé, indifférent à moi, à nous, et la matinée à avancé. Je commençais à ne plus y croire, quand une porte s'est lentement ouverte, laissant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes, au visage incroyablement captivant et effrayant. Un jeune homme splendide, mais inquiétant. Celui qui me hantait depuis tant d'années. Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha. Apathique. Vide.

Alors comme ça, elle doit me transmettre sa décision... Pfff, pourquoi tout dépend de cette vieille décrépie... Et puis, à ce qu'il paraît, Naruto ne voudrais pas me voir comment ça. Comme quoi? Elle s'attend à quoi? Ma vie est vide. JE suis vide. Je l'attends, mais je ne sais même pas s'il pourra remplir rien qu'un peu ce trou béant qui s'est creusé en moi et qui n'a cessé de s'agrandir depuis le jour ou mon frère m'a abandonné après avoir massacré tout le clan. Je pensais que tuer Itachi le comblerait. Mais ça n'a fait que le creuser un peu plus. Il n'a eu de cesse de s'agrandir au fil du temps. Quand j'ai appris que j'avais tué mon frère pour rien. Quand j'ai vu que tuer une par une les personnes qui étaient responsables du geste d'Itachi n'arrangeait rien. Et quand j'ai finalement vu qu'il ne me restait rien. Rien à part lui. Je n'ai que ce tout petit espoir. Et je fais comme si je ne le voyais pas. Je suis stupide. J'espère des choses que je ne peux avoir. Alors je vais seulement prendre ce qu'il me faut pour calmer un peu mes pensées. Pour que ces envies ne me hantent plus. Je le prendrais sans rien attendre. Sans rien demander. Sans rien chercher de plus. Car même s'il me donnait plus que ce que je désire, je serais seulement déçu le jour où il le reprendra. J'en ai assez de souffrir. Plus qu'assez. La vie de m'attire pas. La mort non plus. Je veux juste rester là, à attendre. Je ne veux pas l'écouter ce pitoyable espoir si minuscule. C'est ma faute s'il est si petit, je le repousse depuis si longtemps, je l'écrase et l'oublie, le cache dans les recoins les plus sombres, et ça fait tellement d'années que j'ai cessé de l'écouter. A quoi bon de toute façon. Je ne souffrirais plus. Plus jamais.

Une fois la vieille bique partie, je suis retourné sur mon canapé. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de refermer les volets et les rideaux qu'elle a ouvert. Pas envie. A quoi bon? Je me fiche qu'il fasse jour ou pas. Je veux juste attendre, voilà tout. Je recommence a m'abrutir devant la télé. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Je laisse les programmes débiles m'emplir la tête et m'empêcher de penser. Je ne suis plus là, je ne réfléchis plus. J'attends et voilà tout. J'aimerais rester comme ça pour toujours. Être vide de tout et m'oublier. Ne rien voir, ne rien ressentir. Ne plus ressentir toutes ces choses. Ne plus penser à « Lui », qu'il n'y ai plus rien que le vacarme qui m'assourdit le cerveau et le paralyse. Je ne veux rien, juste du vide.

J'étais bien, je ne pensais plus à rien. J'étais vide. Mais un abruti à eu l'idée débile d'éteindre la télé. Paraît que je réagissais pas quand on me parlait. Connard. Je sors de ma léthargie, et je remarque qu'il fait déjà nuit. Je tourne la tête vers l'autre trou du cul et attend, le regard vide.

_J'ai un message de Tsunade sama pour toi. A partir de demain, Naruto Uzumaki fera partie de l'équipe d'anbu qui te surveille. Il n'a pas le droit d'entrer en contact avec toi, de t'approcher ou de te parler. Alors pas d'embrouille, car au moindre écart il ne fera plus partie de cette équipe.

Et il est reparti. J'ai eu un choc en entendant son nom. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Vraiment pas du tout. Je pensais que l'Hokage l'en empêcherait, pour protéger son cher Naruto. Naruto... il sera là demain. Est ce que je suis heureux? Tendu? Je n 'en sais rien. Peut être que je suis soulagé. Juste un peu. Mais cet immense vide est toujours bel et bien là. Je doute que ce vide disparaisse un jour. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en fiche. Je vis avec depuis si longtemps. Je n'ai rien, et je crois que j'ai peur de retrouver une vie ou ce vide n'existe pas. Je ne souffrirais plus.

Il est tard. Il faudrait que je mange. Mais comme à chaque fois, tout me dégoute. J'ai une envie de vomir perpétuelle, rien ne me fait envie. Je ne veux rien. Je fini par croquer dans une pomme. C'est ce qui m'a parut le moins gerbant dans tout ce que j'ai dans mes placards. Je me force à la finir. Je n'en ai pas envie. Mais ils faut bien que je mange un minimum. Crever prématurément parce que je n'aurais pas mangé ne m'avancera à rien. Je fini même par prendre un ou deux biscuits, c'est la fête. Bon, je l'ai immédiatement regretté puisque l'envie de vomir le peu que j'ai dans l'estomac est tout de suite montée en puissance. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai réussis à manger. Et un nouveau jour est passé. Encore un, aussi vide que les précédents. Je pense que beaucoup d'autres viendront, défilant inlassablement, indifférents à la futilité et l »inutilité de ma vie présente.

Il est temps de dormir, il se fait tard. La nuit est tombée depuis un moment. Je me dirige vers ma chambre. Je me rappelle que ce matin, la lumière du soleil m'a réveillé. Très tôt. Mais je ne fais rien pour empêcher ça de se reproduire. Car demain, il sera là. Alors autant être réveillé de bonne heure non? De toute façon, je me fou juste que le soleil se lève ou pas. Qu'il me réveille si ça peut lui faire plaisir, moi j'en ai rien a foutre. Je me couche tout habillé. Et j'attends le sommeil. Mais il ne vient pas. Pas tout de suite. Il a bien dû finir par arriver, puisque je me réveille en sueur après un cauchemar. Des bribes de ce rêve de merde tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Mes parents morts et couverts de sang couchés par terre, leurs visages étirés par la peur et l'incompréhension m'appelant au secours. Itachi. Mort aussi. De mes mains cette fois. Naruto. Naruto qui me regarde partir, ce soir où je l'ai quitté. Naruto qui me poursuit, qui me retrouve, disparaît puis revient. Naruto, partout, tout le temps. Je me retourne vivement sur le coté, cherchant à dissiper ces images de mon esprit, puis ferme les yeux, cherchant à nouveau le sommeil. Je suis en colère contre moi même. Pourquoi faut-il que je rêve de « lui »? Et pourquoi comme ça? Il est le seul vivant qui hante mes rêves, toutes les autres personnes que j'y vois y sont mortes et couvertes de leurs propre sang. Lui, il est là, il me cherche, moi et juste moi. Tsss, je suis vraiment trop con. Il faut que je me rendormes. Il est 4 heures du matin. Quand je ré ouvre les yeux, il est un peu plus de 6h. Le soleil de lève déjà. Il se lève vraiment tôt en été. Ah oui, tiens, ça me fait penser. Il fait chaud, je transpire déjà. Et je me sens sale. Je me lève et me dirige avec difficulté vers la salle de bain. J'ai vraiment du mal au réveil moi. Je me déshabille et rentre directement dans la douche. L'eau commence à couler, d'abord glacée, puis de plus en plus chaude, jusqu'à rougir ma peau par son contact brulant. Lorsque la morsure de l'eau devient insupportable, je la coupe et reste là, dans ma douche, l'eau dégoulinant sur mon corps si pâle. Je recommence à me perdre dans mes pensées. Et cette fois, je n'ai pas beosin qu'on vienne m'en sortir. J'ai senti quelque chose. « Lui ». Il est là.

Naruto est arrivé à la demeure Uchiha. J'en suis sûr et certain. J'ai attendu ça tellement longtemps, et voilà que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et si je sortais pour le voir? Merde, jee suis nu, je peux pas. Mais je pourrais m'habiller d'abord non? Mais merde, il a pas le droit de m'approcher. C'est ce qu'a dit le connard d'hier. Je pourrais essayer quand même. Mais ça risquerait de tout gâcher. Et je ne peux pas me le permettre. J'ai ce semblant de liberté, et j'ai Naruto, là, tout près. Bientôt, je pourrais prendre cette chose. Où au moins vérifier que c'est bien ce que je veux. Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à me décider à bouger. Je suis toujours là, nu dans ma douche, l'eau qui mouille mes cheveux dégoulinant dans mon dos et sur mon torse. Bon, réfléchissons. Je vais déjà aller m'habiller. Je crois avoir aperçut un yukata dans un des tiroirs où sont rangées mes affaires, ça ira très bien. Je sors de la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de me sécher, et je me dirige vers ma chambre laissant une trainée d'eau là où je suis passé. Vu la température ça sèchera vite. Je fouille dans mes vêtements et je trouve effectivement un yukata en tissus noir léger. Je l'enfile après avoir mis un boxer propre. Puis je m'assoie sur mon lit pour réfléchir à tout ça, à sa présence. J'essaye de me concentrer. Naruto est là; dehors. Et il m'attend surement. L'Hokage a dit qu'il avait cherché à me voir. Ça sera plus facile si je n'ai pas à le forcer. Pas complètement.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que je me décide enfin. Oui, j'ai mis un bon moment à réfléchir. Mais ça y est. Bon, Naruto à l'air d'être dans le jardin. Je suis décidé, je vais sortir, juste pour le voir. Et commencer à comprendre. Et après, j'attendrais. Jusqu'à ce que puisse prendre ce que je veux. Je devrais appréhender, mais il n'en est rien. Je sais ce que je veux, et je refuse de me préoccuper de pensées parasites qui ne feront que m'apporter des choses que je ne souhaite plus voir dans ma vie. Ou que je ne peux plus voir. Je ne me laisserais plus avoir par toutes ces choses débiles comme l'amitié ou ce truc là, l'amour. Je ne souffrirais plus jamais à cause de ces conneries. Je prendrais ce que je veux sans me faire chier avec tout ça. Bon, il est temps. Mon regard toujours aussi vide se tourne vers le couloir menant à l'arrière de la maison. J'entend un ou deux des anbu qui sont dans la maison s'agiter. Ça doit les étonner que je sorte. Ou alors ils ont juste peur que je me barre d'ici. Je m'en fiche. Ce qui compte est là, dehors. J'arrive devant la porte en bois sombre et je la pousse. La lumière vive de l'extérieur me fait une fois de plus mal aux yeux. Il faisait plus sombre à l'intérieur. Les anbu ont fermé les volets de la maison pendant la nuit, et la clarté me surprend. Je plisse les yeux puis tente de les ouvrir peu à peu. Et quand j'y parviens enfin, je « Le » vois.

Un masque de renard surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux blond plus longue que dans mon souvenir. C'est « lui ». Je ne vois pas son visage, mais ça ne peut être que lui, je le sens. Il est là, perché sur un arbre, assis nonchalamment sur une branche épaisse. Et il me regarde. Je ne les distingue pas, mais je sais que sous ce fichu masque, deux orbes bleus me fixent avec intensité. Il a grandit on dirait. Normal. Moi aussi après tout. Son corps élancé et musclé à l'air si beau sous cet uniforme d'anbu. Naruto est là, devant moi. Pas vraiment lui, car cette étrange distance qui nous empêche de nous parler et ce masque qui m'empêche de le voir font que je suis en quelque sorte loin de ce Naruto. On ne se parle pas, on se regarde sans se voir, On ne peu que supposer, car je ne le connais plus. Et il ne me connait plus non plus. Nous sommes presque comme des étrangers. Sauf qu'il y a cette tension. Je le veux. Ce désir là n'a pas disparu. Ce corps que je devine m'attire. J'en ai envie. Je me sens excité. Autant que je peux l'être dans l'état où je suis. Je prendrais ce corps. Il sera à moi. Pas de sentiments. Pas Naruto. Je veux ce corps sans aucune conscience de qui je touche. Je le veux sans me lier, sans rien avoir a faire avec lui, avec ces yeux bleus débordant de tant de chose. Je veux toucher ce corps, en disposer, et voilà tout. Rien de plus. Je fixe Naruto et n'arrive plus à m'en détourner. Je m'assoie donc sur la terrasse en bois, et le regarde sans bouger. Il me regarde aussi. Il ne se détourne pas de moi. Il reste là, sur son arbre, tourné vers moi. Je me demande à quoi il pense. De temps en temps ses poings de serrent et se relâchent. Il n'a jamais été très calme. Moi, je ne bouge pas, je reste là, presque immobile. Et le temps passe.

Nous restons comme ça quelques heures, peut être plus, peut être moins, j'ai perdu le compte. Et encore une fois, je m'en fiche. Un anbu est venu vérifier que j'allais bien je crois. Il a passé une main devant mes yeux. Je n'ai pas cillé. Il a vu que je respirais encore, ça lui a suffit. Je crois qu'il a tenté de me dire que je devrais manger. Je l'emmerde. Il n'a pas a se mêler de mon estomac. Je rentrerais finalement lorsque la relève viendra prendre la place de Naruto. Il lui dit qu'il doit reprendre son poste dans 4 heures. Je l'attendrais.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Uzumaki. Troublé. Très troublé.

Sasuke est là, devant moi. Et il fait peur. Très très peur. Ça m'a frappé dès qu'il est sorti. Le soleil l'a aveuglé. Puis, une fois habitué à la forte luminosité, il a dirigé vers moi ces yeux. Ce regard si vide et lointain. Il a les yeux extrêmement cernés. Et sa peau me paraît tellement plus pâle qu'avant... Il est effrayant. On dirait presque un fantôme ou un cadavre. Et si ce n'était que ça... il a atrocement maigri. Il a l'air si faible... Je sais qu'il n'en est rien, et je sens encore l'extraordinaire puissance qui sommeille en lui, mais il est dans un état physique déplorable. Le voir comme ça, juste devant moi, et ne rien pouvoir faire relève de la torture. Je voudrais courir vers lui, le toucher pour être sûr qu'il est vraiment là, qu'il ne va pas disparaître si je détourne le regard. Je voudrais lui demander comment il va, même visiblement c'est pas la joie. Je voudrais lui dire que je l'attendais durant toutes ces années, que je n'ai jamais cessé de me battre pour lui, que je suis heureux qu'il soit de retour, que je vais me débrouiller pour le sortir de cette situation. Et je voudrais lui crier dessus. Le frapper un bon coup, l'engueuler pour toute la merde qu'il a apporté dans ma vie durant des dernières années. J'ai de la rancune. J'ai mené une existence de dingue en le recherchant à travers tout le pays. Je me suis éloigné de mes amis, je ne voyais plus personne, j'ai même faillis me faire jeter par Tsunade parce que je ne venais plus au bureau trier ses dossiers. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Car c'était pour lui. Et malgré toutes ces envies qui montent en moi, je reste là, sur ma branche, caché derrière mon masque d'anbu. Et je le regarde. Il m'a reconnut, je le sais. Il s'installe sur la terrasse en bois. Et il me regarde, inlassablement. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Et je me demande ce qu'il attend de moi. Si je compte toujours pour lui. Tout ce que je ressens est confus. Je pensais pourtant être arrivé à une conclusion que je pensais être la bonne. Mais est ce que c'est seulement ça?

Je l'aime et je le hais. Un torrent d'émotions contradictoires m 'emporte. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Le frapper. Ou le serrer contre moi. Sentir son odeur. Que tout redevienne simplement comme avant. Ou que les choses évoluent enfin et qu'il soit plus que mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Mon... mon quoi? Qu'est-il exactement pour moi? Il est là, en face de moi, si près et si inaccessible. Je ne sais plus. Mes sentiments ont évolués, c'est certain. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment en quoi. Tout ce dont je suis absolument sûr et certain, c'est que Sasuke est plus que jamais le centre de ma vie. Et je ne m'imagine pas vivre une vie où il n'est pas.

On est resté comme ça, en face l'un de l'autre, avec cette distance insupportable entre nous, pendant plusieurs heures. Un des Anbu de l'équipe à même fini par croire que Sasuke avait un problème. Mais il l'a ignoré, ne remarquant même pas la main que celui-ci passait devant ses yeux. L'anbu l'a finalement laissé là, lui lançant un « Tu devrais manger quelque, Uchiha ». C'était comme s'il n'existait pas pour Sasuke, et qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, là, dans ce jardin. Si proches l'un de l'autre et pourtant si loin. Malgré toutes ces choses étranges que je ressentais, j'étais bien. Mais le temps est passé bien trop vite. La relève est arrivée. Et j'ai doit le quitter. Quitter le regard de Sasuke. Ce regard si vide. Ce regard qui m'appelle. Je n'en ai aucune envie, mais je m'arrache à ces yeux d'un noir plus profond que jamais, salue mon remplaçant et m'en vais. En passant par dessus le mur entourant le jardin et la maison, j'ai le temps de voir Sasuke quitter la terrasse d'un pas lent et retourner à l'intérieur. Quatre heure. Quatre heures avant de pouvoir le revoir. Quatre heures de torture.

J'ai un mal fou à me concentrer sur les dossiers que Tsunade à envoyé s'entasser sur mon bureau. Mais il le faut bien. Car oui, faire partie de l'équipe de surveillance ne me dispense pas de triage de paperasse pour la vieille. Me former afin d'être prêt à lui succéder... tu parles... elle à juste trouvé une bonne poire qui fera le boulot chiant à sa place. Bon, râler c'est bien beau, mais ça me fera pas avancer plus vite. Il y a une véritable montagne de dossiers... Je soupire un bon coup, histoire de quand même montrer que ça me fait chier, même si personne n'est là pour le constater, puis j'attrape le premier dossier de la première pile. Je l'ouvre. Rapport de mission de rang D. Forcément... Je tombe toujours sur ce genre de trucs chiants. Je suis sûr que le dossier le plus intéressant du tas ne dépassera pas la mission de rang B, et encore, si j'ai de la chance. Tsunade abuse vraiment. Mais bon, j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Alors je ferme ma gueule. Et je bosse.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder l'heure toutes les deux minutes. C'est plus fort que moi. Ça fait 1h30 que je suis dans ce pu**** de bureau. Et ça ne fait donc pas quatre heure. Fais chier. J'en ai vraiment marre. Bon, au moins, j'ai fini la première pile de dossiers et bien entamé la seconde. Les missions de rang D, c'est chiant, mais au moins, ça se classe vite. C'est déjà ça. Bon, là, je craque. C'est le troisième rapport qui me dit que le chat d'une grand mère a été retrouvé, j'en peux plus. Je referme d'un geste vif le dossier que je suis en train d'examiner et ouvre la fenêtre. Prendre un peu l'air me fera du bien. Je m'assoie sur le rebord et un peu d'air frais viens me caresser le visage.

Sasuke... Finalement,les sentiments de ce soir là sont encore là. Différents, mais toujours présents. Je le veux. Je ne peux pas le nier. Mais lui, que veut-il? Je n'en sais rien. Et je ne peux pas le lui demander. De toute façon, même si je pouvais je ne suis même pas sur que j'y parviendrais. Raahahaha... vie de merde. Putain de saleté de vie de merde. Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi ce genre de choses? D'abord on me refile un démon pourri, du coup je passe une enfance de merde, je fais de la merde l 'académie... Et maintenant, faut que je sois...heu, attiré, on va dire, par lui. Je me sens rougir rien qu'au mot « attiré ». Après tout, j'ai jamais vraiment osé penser à tout ça avec des mots concrets. J'ai juste une conscience aigüe de tous ces sentiments envers Sasuke qui dorment et attendent. Attiré... oui, je crois que c'est ça. J'ai envie d'être avec lui, une envie de malade de le retrouver, de l'avoir pour moi, d'être proche de lui, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été... Je le veux, voilà tout. Mon corps le réclame et l'appelle, et ça depuis ce soir où il m'a laissé. Et où j'ai compris que j'avais besoin de lui. Et il n'a cessé de réclamer sa présence durant toutes ces années que j'ai passé à lui courir après. Ahahahaa putain... Je suis dans la merde. Vraiment. Dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux qu'attendre.

Je soupire une énième fois, un soupir à vous fendre l'âme, puis je referme la fenêtre, le bureau est climatisé de toute façon. Puis, me laissant tomber lourdement sur ma chaise au confort douteux, je me replonge dans ces innombrables piles de dossiers qui n'attendent que moi pour être classés.

Sasuke Uchiha. Cadavre ambulant. En manque.

Voilà. Il n'est plus là. Quatre heures. Ça va être long. Et si je mangeais quelque chose. Ça pourrait être utile je pense. Si seulement cette sensation persistante qui me donne l'impression que je vais vomir le moindre aliment avalé pouvait s'en allait, alors j'arriverais peut être a manger correctement. En attendant, je me rabat sur un fruit ou deux, un verre d'eau et un paquet de gâteaux. J'ai moins de mal a manger qu'hier, c'est déjà ça. Peut être que d 'ici une semaine ou deux j'arriverais enfin a me nourrir normalement.

Je me sens troublé. Très troublé. Et ça me gonfle.C'est étrange de le revoir, là, en chair et en os. Je ne l'ai refus que 4 ou 5 fois depuis ma désertion et ma fuite chez l'autre cinglé d'Orochimaru. C'est à peine si je l'ai aperçut lorsque je suis rentré au village. Et depuis, rien. Et voilà qu'il apparaît sous mes yeux. Il a changé, je crois. Ses cheveux sont plus longs qu'avant. Il est plus grand, plus fort... J'ai senti beaucoup de puissance en lui. Il m'a dépassé je crois. Et je m'en fiche. Cette force que j'ai tant cherché à obtenir ne me sert plus à rien maintenant. Je n'attend plus rien de cette vie pitoyable. Je n'attend plus que lui. Le seul semblant d'espoir qu'il me reste. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui parler, juste un peu. Pour enfin savoir. Et commencer la conquête de ce que je désire. Je ne dois pas oublier. Prendre ce que je veux. Et ne rien donner, ne rien montrer, seulement prendre. Un sens unique, un échange unilatéral dont je serais le bénéficiaire. Pas plus. Pas moins. Il sera à moi, mais je ne serais pas à lui. Je prendrais mais ne me donnerais pas. Et enfin, je pourrais calmer ces pulsions qui m'obsèdent. Pas de liens inutiles. Pas besoin de tout ça. Je prendrais et ne donnerait pas.

J'attends, pour changer. J'ai réussi à avaler mon « repas ». Faudrait vraiment que je finisse par manger un vrai repas un jour. On verra. Peut être que je finirais par ne plus avoir la gerbe en voyant de la nourriture. Je vais jeter les rebuts de mon simulacre de repas à la poubelle. Puis je reste là, planté comme un con. Je sais pas quoi faire. Quatre heures, c'est long. Surtout quand on a que du vide pour meubler tout ça. Je vais aller m'allonger un peu, ça fera passer le temps. Je prend donc la direction de ma chambre. Un anbu est posté dans le couloir. Je l'ignore. Comme tous les autres. Ils ne méritent pas que je les regarde. Ils n'existent pas. Ils ne sont qu'un problème passager qui finira par s'en aller. Je me demande quand est ce que la vieille qui leur sert d'Hokage comprendra que je vais pas tuer la moitié du village sur un coup de tête. Et quand elle le laissera enfin me parler. Quand nous pourront être seuls. Seuls sans une bande ce connards qui nous colle aux basques pour me surveiller. J'entre dans ma chambre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Pas envie que l'un d'eux décide de me suivre. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et fixe le plafond. Il est... comment dire... pas vraiment passionnant. Du coup, je m'emmerde assez vite. Et si j'essayais de me reposer... Pourquoi pas. Je ferme les yeux et place un bras replié sur mon visage pour ne pas être gêné par la lumière. Les rideaux étaient pas restés fermé? Où ils étaient ouvert hier soir et j'ai eu la flemme de les tirer? Bof, je m'en fou. Je crois que je suis fatigué. Je me sens assez las. Je vais peut être m'endormir. Un bon sommeil réparateur me ferait du bien. Mais je n'ai pas dormi d'un véritable sommeil depuis des années. Soit je fais des cauchemars, soit je dors carrément pas de la nuit, soit je dors mais je reste tendu, sur mes gardes. Dormir. J'aimerais me sentir bien. Et dormir vraiment.

_Il est là, en face de moi. Grand et beau, ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant tombant sur ses épaules. Et ses yeux. Il me fixe avec ses deux orbes de ce bleu envoutant. On reste là, à se regarder, inlassablement. Puis il fait un pas. Et j'en fais un. Puis un autre et encore un autre. La distance se comble et il est là, à quelques centimètres de moi. Ses mains se posent sur moi. Elles sont chaudes et douces. Sa tête vient se nicher dans mon cou. Son souffle caresse ma peau et des baisers se posent sur elle. Les mains remontent sur mon torse, couvrant ma peau de caresses. Je ferme les yeux. Et j'apprécie. Sa bouche remonte le long de ma mâchoire. Doucement. Sensuellement. Ce souffle me frôle toujours et me rend fou. Sa bouche continue son ascension. Elle se pose au coin de mes lèvres. Je ne tiens plus. Ma bouche s'entre-ouvre. Et est tout de suite recouverte par la sienne. Une langue se glisse entre mes lèvres et vient chercher la mienne, gourmande et taquine. J'ai chaud. Mon corps me brûle. Ma langue joue avec la sienne. Je dévore sa bouche et il dévore la mienne. Ses mains, ses gestes, sa bouche, tout se fait plus pressant. _

_Nous sommes allongés. Sa peau bronzée contrastant avec la blancheur fantomatique de la mienne. Sa bouche et sa langue se promènent au hasard sur mon torse tandis qu'une de ses mains s'occupe de ma virilité. C'est bon. Sa bouche descend peu à peu et fini posée sur mon sexe tendu de plaisir. J'agrippe ses cheveux à deux mains, le poussant à aller plus loin sur mon membre. Je ne gémis pas. Je rejette simplement la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes. Mon souffle est haché. J'aime ce qu'il me fait. Je veux plus. Beaucoup plus. Je le repousse et m'avance sur lui, comme un prédateur chassant sa proie. Il est attirant. Ce corps attire mon corps. Depuis trop longtemps. Je le veux. Une de mes mains attrape ses poignets,et l'autre prépare brièvement son intimité. Puis je me présente devant lui. Je perds la tête. Je... je... _

Un rêve. Un putain de rêve. Je suis où là? Il est quelle heure? Merde... c'est dur le réveil, même quand c'est pas le matin. Faudrait vraiment que j'arrive à émerger plus vite. Je me soulève, appuyé sur un coude. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et, un peu plus réveillé, réalise finalement. Je ne suis pas seul. Je tourne vivement la tête vers ma fenêtre. Quelqu'un est accroupi sur le rebord. Lui. Le même masque de renard. La même touffe de cheveux blonds. La même force. Il est immobile, là, sur cette fenêtre. Et il me regarde. Et je me rappelle de mon rêve. Heureusement, les larges pans du yukata que je porte cache mon début d'érection. Je tiens plus. Il me le faut. Mais je ne ferais rien. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Bientôt. L'autre abrutie d'Hokage finira bien par voir que je ne suis pas vraiment dangereux. Ce rêve... ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé avec tant d'intensité. Je suis vraiment en manque. Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Fatigué d'attendre. Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix après tout. Un léger soupir de frustration et d'agacement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je le vois pencher la tête et devine son interrogation. Je lui fais un signe de tête, désignant le jardin, puis quitte la pièce. Je fais un détour par la salle de bain. J'ai besoin de me rafraichir. J'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide et m'asperge abondamment le visage et les cheveux. Ça me fait du bien. Et je me sens un peu plus réveillé que tout à l'heure. Sans même sécher mes cheveux trempés, je me rend pour la deuxième fois de la journée sur la terrasse derrière la maison. Et je le vois. Il est là, sur la même branche du même arbre. Il m'attend. Je prend le temps de m'assoir confortablement et nous recommençons à nous fixer, sans rien faire d'autre que se dévorer du regard.

* * *

Enfin, ces putains de quatre heures sont terminées. J'en pouvais plus de ces dossiers. Bon, ok, j'ai fais la sieste pendant que deux ou trois clones faisaient le boulot pendant que je faisais une petite sieste. Mais bon, j'ai eu droit à un compte rendu complet de leur boulot une fois qu'ils ont disparut, c'est comme si j'avais travaillé et m'étais emmerdé moi même. Donc on va dire qu'on me pardonne. Et puis, pas le temps de tergiverser, il est l'heure. Je vais prendre la relève. Chez Sasuke. Je passe dans le bureau de Tsunade pour lui donner les dossiers en ordre. Et je la trouve vautrée, endormie, la bave au coin des lèvres. Et ben au moins j'ai pas à avoir mauvaise conscience d'avoir fait la sieste. Je pose les piles de dossier là où il y a de la place, griffonne sur un post-il que j'ai fini et que j'ai laissé les dossiers ici, et je le lui colle sur le front. Au moins, elle le ratera pas. Puis je pars rapidement. Il m'attend. On approche de la fin de l'après midi. Il fait beau. Et vraiment chaud. Les rues sont animées, comme toujours. Et moi, j'ai faim. Je vais faire un petit détour je pense. Un détour vers l'Ichiraku. C'est sur mon chemin de toute façon. Et non, je ne me cherche pas d'excuses pour aller manger des ramens, c'est faux.

Et c'est donc cinq minutes plus tard que j'arrive chez Sasuke, un bol dans les mains, des baguettes dans l'autre. Je vais dans le jardin, mais Sasuke n'est pas là. Je fais le tour de la maison. Puis le trouve finalement. Dans sa chambre. La fenêtre est restée ouverte. Je grimpe sur le rebord et reste là. Sasuke est endormi. Et il est beau. Ses yeux sont fermés. Et il a l'air si calme. On en oublierait presque les cernes sous ses yeux. J'entends sa respiration lente et calme, je vois sa poitrine se soulever doucement. J'ai envie de le toucher. Mais je n'en fais rien. Je me contente de finir mon bol, de le jeter dans la poubelle près du bureau dans la chambre, puis je reprend ma place sur la fenêtre. Je descend mon masque sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'il se réveille. Il s'est un peu agité puis à ouvrir les yeux. Il doit avoir du mal à se réveiller, il ne m'a pas remarqué tout de suite. Il a passé une main dans ses cheveux, puis s'est tendu. Et a tourné la tête vers moi. Je n'ai pas bougé. J'ai essayé. Il m'a regardé. Il me trouble.

Il m'a finalement fait comprendre par un signe de tête de le retrouver dans le jardin. J'y suis donc allé, reprenant place sur ma branche. Et je l'ai attendu. Il est revenu sur la terrasse, à la même place qu'il y a quatre heures. Son yukata entrouvert laissant voir son torse blanc et musclé. Ses cheveux mouillés laissant échapper des goutes d'eau glissant sur la peau. Il est beau. Et il est le seul à me faire ressentir toutes ces choses qui surgissent lorsque que je le vois. Je le veux. Il va falloir que je retourne harceler un peu Tsunade. Pas tout de suite, elle m'enverrais chier. Mais je pense que d'ici la fin de la semaine, je serais en train de frapper à sa porte pour la convaincre. Je dois le voir. Et le toucher. J'en ai besoin. Je le veux.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Uzumaki. A bout de nerf. Mort de trouille.

Ça fait maintenant presque six jours. Six putains de jours où j'alterne entre le bureau avec mes dossiers d'un ennui encore jamais vu, mon appartement miteux et de plus en plus poussiéreux pour dormir et manger un peu, quand j'oublie pas d'aller faire des courses, et avec la demeure Uchiha. Et je craque. Je pète un cable. Ces jours passent avec une insupportable lenteur. Et avec une extrême monotonie. Le temps s'écoule, peu à peu, et j'ai l'impression qu'il recule plutôt qu'il n'avance. Je me désespère. Jours après jours, heures après heures, j'attends le moment où je pourrais le voir, j'attends de pouvoir retourner sur ma branche d'arbre ou sur le rebords de sa fenêtre que mon tour de garde tombe la nuit. Et quand ce moment arrive, il est toujours trop court. Beaucoup trop court. Il faut que je parle à Tsunade. Ça devient une urgence. Une nécessité. Ma santé mentale en dépend.

Je suis encore une fois noyé, écrasé, submergé par des piles et des piles de dossiers. Je me demande comment on peut réussir à envoyer autant de personnes faire des missions aussi débiles. Bon ces derniers jours ça s'améliore un peu, j'ai eu quelques rangs A. Tsunade se réserve les S. Forcément... J'ai encore une fois fini de trier tout ce qu'elle ma fait parvenir. Ça fait plusieurs heures que je m'occupe de tous ces rapports de missions, et j'en peux plus. Je vais encore une fois lui ramener toutes ces piles de dossiers, armé d'un ou deux clones pour m'aider. C'est ainsi que moi, moi, et moi passons la porte du bureau de la vieille.

_Ah te voilà Naruto. Je me demandais quand tu allais finir. Je vais faire envoyer tout ça aux archives, pose les là, dans le coin. Voilà, merci. Tu sais, heureusement que tu es là pour m'aider, je sais pas comment je m'en sortirais sinon.

_J'ai à vous parler.

_Hein? De quoi. Oh... OOOOhhh non!! Non, s'il te plait Naruto, pas maintenant. Je sais sur quoi va porter la conversation, et je n'ai pas la force. Je suis fatiguée. Aie un peu pitié de moi.

_Laissez moi approcher Sasuke.

Mon ton est déterminé, mon regard de cille pas. Je la fixe, sûr de moi, bien décidé à ne pas partir avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je veux. Elle soutient mon regard quelques instant, puis soupire longuement et se pince l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux et en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle était prise d'un énorme mal de tête. C'est peut être le cas en y réfléchissant bien. Je provoque souvent cet effet chez elle. Moins qu'avant depuis que j'ai perdu ma tendance à brailler. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle doit attendre que je me décourage et que je parte de moi même, et elle peux aller se gratter. Je ne bougerais pas de ce bureau, et je vais m'empresser de le lui faire savoir.

_Je ne partirais pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas donné ce que je veux. Et vous le savez très bien.

_Oui, mais je me suis dis que je n'avais rien à perdre à essayer.

_Je ne m'en irais pas. Je dois voir Sasuke. Laissez moi faire. Laissez lui un peu de liberté! Ça fait une semaine, et il n'a pas bougé, i l n'a pas tenté la moindre petite chose. Il est apathique, ne fait rien, se nourrit à peine!!

_Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne tentera pas quelque chose si je relâche la surveillance?

_Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'il tentera quelque chose? Il n'a pas donné le moindre signe de rébellion, aussi bien avant sa sortie de prison qu'après. Il est amorphe et faible, qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus??

_Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

_Je pourrais le maîtriser au moindre signe suspect. J'en ai la force et vous le savez.

_Tu en a la force, mais en auras-tu l'envie? Nous ne parlons pas de n'importe quel ancien nukenin. On parle de Sasuke, de celui qui t'obsède depuis toutes ces années au point de te faire délaisser tes amis les plus proches. Parviendras-tu à mettre tes sentiments de côté si cela s'avère nécessaire?

_Je le ferais.

Tsunade hésite. Je le sens. Et je la comprend. Je ferais pareil à sa place. C'est son rôle de Hokage de penser en priorité à la sécurité du village. Et nous savons elle et moi que s'il le décidait, Sasuke pourrait raser une bonne partie du village avant d'être maîtrisé. Mais il ne le fera pas. Je le sais. Non pas que le village compte beaucoup pour lui. Il n'a seulement aucune raison de le faire. Il se fiche de Konoha. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a décidé de rentrer, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour revoir Konoha, ça, j'en suis absolument sûr.

_Naruto, j'espère que tu comprends que je suis dans une situation délicate. Je sais que tu as besoin de parler à Sasuke pour éclaircir avec lui certaines choses entre vous, ces choses qui t'ont poussées à le poursuivre et qui l'ont fait revenir. Mais je dois aussi penser à la sécurité du village. Et je pense pouvoir concilier les deux.

Une vague d'espoir monte en moi, et je retiens avec difficulté un sourire.

_ Sasuke n'a toujours pas l'autorisation de quitter la demeure Uchiha. Je vais retirer la surveillance rapprochée. Des gardes seront postés autour de la maison. Plus des Anbu. Où peut être quelques uns, je ne sais pas. De toute façon, je ne peux pas me permettre longtemps d'en mobiliser un aussi grand nombre juste pour Môssieur Sasuke.

_Il est vrai que beaucoup d'anbu sont postés chez lui. Ils seraient pus utiles en mission.

_Hum.

_Et... moi dans tout ça?

_Je vais lui autoriser les visites, sous réserve de mon accord. Les personnes désirant le voir devront d'abord s'adresser à moi, et si je juge cela dangereux, je refuserais.

_Oui oui, mais moi?

_Toi... Naruto Uzumaki je t'affecte à la garde rapprochée de Sasuke Uchiha. C'est une mission, aussi, tu ira en uniforme et avec ton masque d'anbu. Je veux un rapport tous les deux jours. En parallèle, tu continue les missions pour Konoha si jamais j'ai besoin de toi, et tu viendra également un jour sur deux ici pour continuer à m'aider. Et nous allons ajouter à tout ça quelques cours théoriques sur les relations politiques entre les divers villages. Tu te dois de connaître tout ça. Je vais demander à Shizune de t'en faire une synthèse écrite que tu devras connaître sur le bout des doigts. Il est temps que tu te familiarise avec autre chose que le traitement des comptes rendu de mission. Des questions?

_Heu...heu...

_Bon, tu peux disposer. Attends dans le couloir, je te fais apporter ton ordre de mission. Une fois que tu l'auras tu te rendras chez le Uchiha et informera les Anbu présent qu'il doivent se rendre à mon bureau pour recevoir leurs missions. Tu peux disposer.

Je reste immobile un instant, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ce n'est que le ma voix de Tsunade me signalant que ça serait généreux de ma part de débarrasser le plancher qui me ramène à la réalité. Je me retourne et me dirige vers la porte, un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres. Je me rappelle miraculeusement que je dois attendre mon ordre de mission. Et je m'adosse au mur. Je vais pouvoir lui parler... Enfin... Je suis heureux. Et je panique. Je panique à mort. Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, porteur du Kyuubi, membre de l'anbu, futur hokage (si tout va bien), je flippe. Je suis tellement absorbé dans mes pensées que je ne remarque pas tout de suite Shizune qui sort du bureau avec deux rouleaux scellés. Ce n'est qu'après son deux ou troisième raclement de gorge que je me rend compte de sa présence.

Je prend les deux rouleaux, un pour le chef de l'équipe de surveillance, un pour moi. Je met le mien dans la poche de ma veste sans même l'ouvrir. Je sais déjà ce qu'il contient. Je garde l'autre dans ma main. Puis je prend encore une fois, une parmi tant d'autres depuis ces derniers jours, le chemin de la demeure Uchiha. Mes mains tremblent, mais je tente de les contrôler, avec plus ou moins de réussite. J'approche. J'aperçois déjà le toit de la maison. Alors que le temps faisait exprès de ralentir ces derniers temps, il semble maintenant passer à toute allure. Sur le pas de la porte, je respire un grand coup pour me calmer, je place mon masque sur mon visage, puis je pénètre dans la demeure. Tout est sombre. Sasuke à encore dû fermer tout les volets. J'ai entendu les membres de l'équipe de surveillance parler entre eux. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que lorsque je ne suis pas de garde, Sasuke ne sors pas et reste prostré dans le noir pendant des heures, sans bouger, se nourrissant à peine. Je n'aime pas ça. J 'espère pouvoir changer quelque chose à ça, à ce laisser aller qui l'amène au dépérissement.

Je cherche le chef de l'équipe dans les couloirs et je le trouve finalement dans la cuisine, assis à la table, rédigeant un rapport pour Tsunade. Rapport qui, en passant, finira surement sur mon bureau. Je m'approche de lui et lui tend le rouleau.

Alors que je lui explique les ordres de Tsunade, je sens sa présence juste derrière moi. Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha. Gros connard.

Je craque. J'en peux vraiment plus. Ça doit faire une semaine que je suis sorti de cette prison. Plus ou moins. J'en sais rien, j'ai un peu perdu le compte du temps. Mes journées se déroulent au fil des heures de garde de Naruto. Quatre heures avec lui. Puis d'autres heures, toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Ces heures qui me séparent de lui. Je mange de moins en moins, je dors peu. Je crois que les cernes sous mes yeux grandissent. Je m'en fiche en fait. Il n'y a que lui qui compte. Lui. Son corps. Cette chose qui m'obsède. Son corps. La seule chose à laquelle me rattacher. Il n'y a plus que ça. Je rêve de ce corps à la peau bronzée que je devine sous l'uniforme d'anbu. Cet être aux cheveux blonds qui apparaît dans mes rêves n'a pas de visage. Ce visage que je n'ai ps encore pu voir, ce masque ridicule m'en empêche. Et c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Je ne veux que ce corps. Je n'ai pas besoin de mettre un visage sur l'objet de mes envies. Je le veux juste. Le moment approche.

Je comate, perdu dans mes pensées, engourdi par la chaleur qui règne partout. Il ne vas pas tarder à arriver, l'heure approche. Nos quatre heures habituelles. Je remue légèrement, me calant un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé, fixant le mur avec toujours autant de désintérêt et d'ennui. Après quelques minutes, je crois, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Et je sens sa présence. Les pas résonnent jusqu'à la cuisine. Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. En général il se dirige directement vers le jardin. Il il vient voir où je me trouve pour me faire savoir qu'il est là. C'est le rituel qui s'est mis en place. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je me lève, vaguement curieux. Une voix résonne depuis la cuisine. La sienne. C'est la première fois que je l'entend depuis longtemps. Je me sens bizarre. Cette voix chaude et grave, beaucoup plus masculine que dans mes souvenirs résonne à mes oreilles. Il parle au chef de la garde. Il ne braille pas, ne s'excite pas. Il est calme et direct avec son supérieur, c'est vraiment étrange à voir. Un spectacle surnaturel. Je vois Naruto tendre un parchemin portant le sceau de l'Hokage à l'abruti qui dirige les autres anbu. Je n'en reviens pas. Il lui explique qu'il est maintenant en charge de ma garde. Seul. Et apparemment j'ai même droit aux visites, sous réserve de l'accord de l'Hokage. Quel honneur. Sakura va surement tenter de venir me voir. Il faudra que je fasse savoir à l'autre vieille peau que je refuse qu'on vienne me voir. J'ai pas besoin des gens. J'ai pas besoin de lui. Seulement de son corps. Rien d'autre.

Le chef des anbu se lève. Il fait le tour de la maison et rappelle tout le monde. Et ils partent. Bon débarras. J'airais plus cette bande de boulets sur le dos. Ça va me faire des vacances. Pendant que les anbu se rassemblent, je reste à la porte de la cuisine. Je fixe Naruto. Et lui aussi me regarde. Je suis tendu. Tendu par l'excitation. Nous y sommes. Le chef de ma garde anbu salue rapidement Naruto, et une ou deux personnes masquées viennent lui serrer la main avant de s'en aller. La porte d'entrée claque. Et le silence s'installe. Nous sommes seuls. Je n'ose pas vraiment bouger. C'est lui qui se décide au bout de quelques minutes. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds puis s'approche des placards et les ouvres les un après les autres.

_Bon au moins quelqu'un a fait les courses. Tu devrais manger. Et dormir un peu. Tes cernes font peur et t'es encore plus maigre qu'une top model anorexique.

_J'ai pas faim.

_Je m'en fiche. Mange et ferme ta gueule.

_Connard.

_Jt'emmerde.

Ça commence bien. Il ne se préoccupe pas de mes insultes, ni de mon manque d'appétit. Il m'ignore royalement. Il attrape un paquet de pâte et se lance dans la recherche d'une casserole. Et c'est ainsi qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard je me retrouve assis devant une énorme assiette de pâtes. Naruto est adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il attend que je mange. Il porte toujours son uniforme et son masque. Et il n'a pas l'air prêt à les retirer. Un lourd silence s'installe. A contre coeur, je prend ma fourchette et commence a manger. Pour une fois, j'ai pas la gerbe. Je me surprend moi même lorsque je constate que j'ai terminé mon assiette. Je la pose dans l'évier. La vaisselle attendra. Peut être que lorsque l'évier débordera je me déciderais à la faire. J'ai bien dis peut être. Je me tourne vers Naruto. Il bouge. Je le suis. Il va vers le jardin. Il sort et s'installe sur la terrasse. Juste à coté de l'endroit où je me tiens depuis une semaine lorsque son tour de garde vient. Il s'assoit. Moi aussi. Nous restons là, côte à côte. Et le temps passe. Je me sens comme électrisé. Au bout d'un moment, un moment plutôt long vu qu'en général je sais rester maître de moi même, je ne résiste plus. Je le regarde, et je me rend compte qu'un masque de renard me fixe déjà. Et en un rien de temps, sans réfléchir, sans que je comprenne pourquoi ni comment, je me retrouve à genoux, penché sur lui, une main sur son t-shirt. Mon souffle est court, haché. Le siens aussi d'après le soulèvement rapide de sa poitrine. Je m'apprête à faire descendre ma main pour la passer sous son t-shirt. Mais une voix retenti dans la maison.

_Naruto!! J'ai quelque chose pour toi!!

_Shizune? C'est quoi tout ça?!!

_La compilation de tout ce que tu dois savoir sur les bases des relations diplomatiques entre les villages. J'ai réuni l'essentiel.

_ Ah parce que c'est seulement l'essentiel là?! Et je dois me rappeler de TOUT ça? Tsunade veut ma mort ou quoi? Déjà que je suis débordé par les dossiers qu'elle me refile...

_Et bien maintenant tu seras aussi débordé par ça. Va falloir t'y faire.

_Youhou.

_Courage. Dis toi que Tsunade a confiance en toi. Sinon elle ne te confierais pas tout ça.

_Oui, je le sais bien, mais quand même... En tout cas, merci de m'avoir apporté ça.

_De rien. Bon, j'y vais. N'oublie pas, tu dois être au bureau demain à 10h. Pas de retard où tu récupère tous les rapport de mission de rang D.

_J'y serais, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

J'entends la fameuse Shizune s'en aller. Et Naruto revient sur la terrasse. Il porte avec lui une énorme pile de papier reliés ensembles. Et quand je dis énorme, c'est vraiment énorme. Naruto s'assoie à sa place, soupire, et ouvre la première page.

Il passe plusieurs heures plongé dans ces pages. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi on lui a apporté ça. Il a parlé de dossier que lui donne l'Hokage. Et d'un bureau où il doit aller demain. On dirait que l'Hokage lui refile sa paperasse. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'est plus occupé de moi. Nous sommes resté assis sur cette terrasse. Moi perdu dans des pensées peu chastes où un corps bronzé sans visage se tord de plaisir sous mes caresses. Lui absorbé par je ne sais quoi, Le masque de renard ne quittant pas les feuillets reliés, plongé dans une lecture intensive. Ce n'est que lorsque la lumière vient à manquer que Naruto lève enfin le nez de ces pages. Il me regarde brièvement, puis se lève d'un mouvement souple qui trahit une agilité et une puissance que je ne lui connais pas, puis pénètre dans la maison. Lorsque que je me décide à le suivre, je le trouve dans la cuisine, avec deux bols de riz posés sur la table.

_Mange. Traite moi de connard si ça peut t'aider, mais mange. T'en a besoin.

Je ne proteste pas et m'assoie en face de lui. Nous mangeons en silence. Une fois le repas terminé, je vais dans ma chambre. J'entends de l'eau couler. Il fait la vaisselle je crois. Puis des pas se fond a leur tour entendre. Moi, je suis toujours debout, planté a quelques pas de la porte. Je sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas me coucher. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, je ne peu penser à rien. Une seule chose occupe mon cerveau. Son corps. J'ai envie de l'avoir. Et je n'attendrais pas plus.

Lorsque Naruto arrive et ferme la porte derrière lui, je crois l'entendre me dire qu'il faut que je me couche car j'ai l'air d'un cadavre sur patte. Mais Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je me retourne vivement, obsédé par l'idée de ce corps nu sous mes mains. Je le plaque contre la porte. Il doit être surpris, il ne réagit pas. Mon visage se glisse dans mon cou et ma bouche s'applique sur cette peau dorée. Une de mes mains se pose à plat sur la porte, juste à coté de sa tête. Et la deuxième se glisse sous son t-shirt. Il me semble l'entendre chuchoter mon nom. Peut être. J'en sais rien. Je suis complètement perdu, noyé dans ces sensations si intenses. Je le débarrasse de sa veste. Et arrache carrément sont t-shirt. Sa ceinture suis de peu le reste de ses vêtements et il enlève lui même son pantalon et son boxer. Le hakama léger qui me sert de vêtement ne reste pas longtemps en place non plus. Mes mains glissent vers les fesses rebondies et musclées qui s'offrent à moi. Une érection se frotte à la mienne. Je n'en peux plus. Je le prépare assez brièvement et le pénètre d'un coup sec. Je crois qu'il a eu mal. Je m'en fiche. Rien ne compte. Rien. Seulement ce corps sans visage que je désire tant. Lorsque je vois sa main s'apprêter à retirer son masque, je l'en empêche. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veut rien donner. Je prend et voilà tout. Je prend seulement ce que je veux. Je vois des lèvres entrouvertes, découvertes lorsqu'il a tenter d'ôter le masque, mais rien d'autre. Je continue à me déhancher, de plus en vite, ne m'occupant de mon propre plaisir. Le sien, je m'en fiche. Il n'est qu'un corps. Un corps auquel je rêve depuis des années.

Lorsque j'ai joui en lui, je me suis tout de suite retiré. J'ai remis mon hakama, et je suis parti au salon. Je l'ai laissé là, seul, souillé. Ce corps sans visage avec lequel j'ai couché.


	6. Chapter 6

Petit mot rapide concernant mes fic. J'ai pas trop de temps en ce moment, des partiels, pleins de truc, alors j'ai tenté de me remettre a Enfoiré, mais j'ai un peu laissé de coté Naruto's come back, déjà parce que je la trouve moyennement bien, et parce qu'lle ne me motive pas, mais je la finirais. Pas tout de suite, mais je le ferais. Là jsuis motivée pour Enfoiré donc jvais essayer de la continuer pour poster la suite dans pas trop longtemps, surtout qu'on arrive au moment interessant : comment ils vont se démerder avec leurs sentiments. Ça va etre beau...

en attendant, merci aux gens qui me lisent. Et hésitez pas a laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir

Naruto Uzumaki. Choqué. Mais attiré.

J'ai... j'ai couché avec Sasuke. Ou me suis fait baisé. Parce que là on peut pas vraiment dire qu'on a fait l'amour. Il n'y avait pas une once de sentiment émanent de lui. Rien. Il est venu, m'a prit, et il est reparti. Je me sens très con. Et honteux. Mon meilleur ami... j'ai fais ça avec mon meilleur ami... C'est assez bizarre comme sensation. C'est étrange. Je savais en quelque sorte que je ne ressentais pas quelque chose de normal pour lui, mais là... Je me sens rougir sous mon masque et me secoue pour éviter de penser a d'autres choses embarrassantes. Je suis encore contre la porte. Je ne porte que mon masque. Il m'a empêché de l'enlever. Et je crois que c'était volontaire. Je sens quelque chose de chaud et poisseux dégouliner sur ma cuisse. Ce qu'il vient de se passer est irréel. Je reste là sans bouger pendant quelques minutes. Puis finalement, je me baisse, ramasse ma veste, mon boxer et mon pantalon. Mon t-shirt est en lambeaux. Je fouille dans les tiroirs de Sasuke et je fini par en trouver un noir à ma taille. Puis, nu, toujours avec mon masque, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je ne pense à l'ôter que lorsque je me retrouve face au miroir. Mes cheveux sont en bordel. Et j'ai les joues rouges. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, puis me dirige vers la douche. L'eau froide me réveille, me revigore. Je commence à réaliser pleinement ce qu'il vient de se produire. Je ne comprend pas. Je comprend rien. Alors que je remet mes habits ainsi que mon masque, des tonnes de questions tournent dans ma tête. Pourquoi? Pourquoi il a fait ça? Pourquoi je l'ai pas repoussé? Ça, je sais au moins. J'ai aimé tout simplement. Je n'imaginait pas ça comme ça. Mais le fait est là. J'ai aimé. Déjà, lorsqu'une de ses mains s'était posée sur moi cet après midi, je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Heureusement, Shizune est arrivée. J'ai été incapable de lui dire d'arrêter. Je n'en avais même pas envie. Je doit être un débile profond. Vraiment. C'est ça. Je suis un abruti. Mais j'ai aimé... Seulement, je n'y comprend rien. Je l'ai laissé faire. Lui. Mon ami. Et j'ai honte de ne pas réussir a regretter.

Je trouve Sasuke dans le salon. Assis sur le canapé, il fixe le plafond, le regard perdu dans le vide. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité. Il ne bouge pas. Seule sa respiration se fait entendre. Ses cheveux sont aussi en désordre que les miens et sa peau est couverte de sueur. Et je le trouve beau. Je m'assoie à côté de lui. Il ne réagit pas. Le silence s'installe. Une vague de colère monte en moi peu à peu. Il a abusé de moi. Je m'approche de lui et j'ose enfin lui demander d'une voix calme et posée.

_Pourquoi?

_J'en avais envie.

_Et si j'avais pas voulu?

_T'as pas protesté.

_T'es vraiment un connard.

_Si tu le dis.

_Pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre! C'est... c'est pas normal!

_C'est comme ça.

-Tu... t'es vraiment un salaud. MERDE quoi!!

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis énervé, j'ai envie de le frapper. Et lui, il ne réagit pas. Il va se lever tranquillement et partir vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche à son tour. J'entends l'eau couler. Puis des bruits de pas. La porte de la chambre. Puis plus rien. Je me lève. Et je vais prendre place sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je suis toujours en mission après tout. Je dois le surveiller. J'y vais donc, muni des notes sur ce que je dois connaître de la politique. La lumière est éteinte et il fait nuit. Mais la lune me fourni un bon éclairage. Pas exceptionnel, mais j'arrive à lire, j'ai de bons yeux, merci kyuubi. Lorsque je pénètre dans la chambre, Sasuke ne bouge pas. Il dort peut être déjà. Je souffle un bon coup pour essayer de me calmer. Ça marche pas vraiment mais bon. On fera avec. Je tourne sèchement les pages les unes après les autres pour retrouver celle où je me suis arrêté. J'ai faillis en arracher une ou deux mais je fini par arriver à l'historique des relations entre Konoha et Suna depuis ces 50 dernières années. Et je m'y plonge avec un énième soupir de lassitude. Je suis en colère. Contre lui et contre moi même. J'aurais du le repousser et l'envoyer chier par la même occasion. Ça a été vite, mais j'aurais pu. Seulement, j'ai aimé ça. J'ai aimé le sentir contre moi, en moi. J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. J'ai aimé, mais j'ai aussi envie de planté mon poing dans sa pauvre gueule d'Uchiha. Je me sens perdu. Et une fois de plus, je soupire.

_Arrête de souffler, ça me gave.

_Ta gueule.

_Va lire plus loin.

_Je suis en mission, je reste là.

_Ben ferme là.

_Jt'emmerde.

Ces quelques paroles que j'ai échangé avec lui me laissent un sentiment bizarre. On s'est parlé, oui. Mais comme deux étrangers. Comme deux personnes qui se connaissent mais qui ne le montrent pas. C'est vraiment déstabilisant. Je ne le comprend pas. Où si, j'ai peur de comprendre, alors j'évite d'y réfléchir. Vaut mieux pas. Je sais plus du tout où j'en suis. Allez, je réfléchirais plus tard. Là j'ai des trucs à apprendre.

Je vais bosser à la lumière de la lune pendant 2 ou 3 heures. Puis je vais m'accorder quelques heures de sommeil. Je vais m'endormir là, sur ce rebord de fenêtre. Les premiers rayons de soleil ne me réveilleront pas. Ça sera la main chaude et douce de Sasuke sous mon t-shirt.

_Hein?? Humm...que... QUOI? Lache moi espèce de bâtard!!

_La ferme.

_Me touche plus! Casse toi!

_Et si j'ai pas envie?

Là, il a passé sa deuxième main sous mon t-shirt. Enfin, c'est le sien techniquement mais il a bousillé le mien hier. Et donc, c'est aussi là que je lui ai collé mon poing dans la figure. Deux fois. Histoire d'être sûr qu'il comprenne.

_Salaud. Ça fait mal.

_Jt'emmerde Sasuke! J'en ai ras le cul! Arrête de jouer avec moi putain! Tu te rend compte de la saloperie que t'es là? Tu... tu me prend pour quoi exactement? J'suis pas là pour me faire baiser et tripoter dès que t'en as envie. Me touche plus sale con! Va te vider les couilles avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_Les autres n'existent pas. Je veux ton corps. Seulement le tiens. C'est tout.

Je reste sous le choc après ces paroles. Je ne le comprend pas. Je le regarde à travers mon masque que je n'ai toujours pas enlevé. Il se masse la joue. Le coin de sa lèvre saigne. Le sang contraste sur la pâleur de sa peau et à la noirceur de ses cheveux. Des mèches cachent légèrement son visage. Mon coeur rate un battement. Il revient vers moi même après les coups. Je me sens pas bien. Lorsqu'il est assez près de moi, je baisse la tête et la niche dans son cou. J'ai envie de pleurer. Les mains de Sasuke frôlent mon ventre.

_Je désire tellement ce corps... Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de l'avoir. C'est comme une obsession. Ça fait des années que j'attends. Maintenant que je peux m'en emparer, je vais pas me gêner.

_Tu es cruel. Et égoïste.

_Je suis pas là pour être gentil. J'en ai trop bavé pour l'être encore. Je ne veux plus de tout ça. Je veux ce dont j'ai envie. Rien de plus. Je ne vais pas m'embarrasser de choses futiles qui ne servent qu'a faire souffrir.

_C'est dégueulasse. Tu pense à tout ce que j'ai fais pour te retrouver? T'es un connard. J'ai couru dans tous les sens juste pour te ramener. J'avais plus de vie, je voyais plus mes amis, je passais mon temps à chercher le moindre petit bout d'indice dans des endroits inimaginables juste pour te mettre la main dessus. J'ai pas eu le temps de glander, de m'entrainer ou de courir après les filles...

_T'as pas l'air spécialement intéressé par les filles là.

_C'est un détail.

Notre échange s'est déroulé dans le calme, avec des chuchotements. Je sens sa chaleur. Je suis bien. Je ne suis pas sur de réussir à lui en vouloir longtemps. Je suis trop gentil... Beaucoup trop. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je le laisse remettre sa main sous mon t-shirt. Et je laisse même l'autre la rejoindre. Il les remonte jusqu'à mon torse, lentement. Son regard enfiévré se pose sur la peau de mon ventre bronzé où les tatouages du sceau de Kyuubi sont clairement visibles. Il se baisse, et sa langue vient doucement suivre leurs contours. J'ai chaud. Et je perd la tête, encore une fois. Ses mains me rendent fou, je perds tout contrôle de moi même. Seul ce contact avec la peau de Sasuke existe. Je pose sans faire attention le dossier de Shizune, puis je quitte le rebords de la fenêtre. Et en quelques secondes je me retrouve allongé sur le lit. Les draps sont froissés et portent l'odeur de Sasuke.

Sasuke... mon meilleur ami... C'est tellement bizarre.

_Tu veux mon corps, mais tu ne me veut pas moi c'est bien ça?

_Plus ou moins.

_Tu te rend compte de ce que tu me demandes là?

_Je ne demande rien, je prend. C'est tout. C'est bien plus simple comme ça.

_T'es vraiment un salaud. Tu te fou complètement de ce que je peux ressentir. Pourtant tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne se résume pas à ça. T'as pas pu oublier ce qu'il s'est passé le soir où...

_Tais toi.

Et moi, comme un con, j'ai arrêté de parler.

Il m'a prit à nouveau, sans aucun amour, sans sentiments. Il ne m'a pas regardé, n'a pas retiré mon masque d'anbu, n'a pas prononcé mon prénom. Il ne m'a pas embrassé. Il ne m'a touché que pour satisfaire son propre désir. Après avoir soulagé son envie, il m'a laissé là, couvert de sueur et salit de sa semence. Il est sorti de la chambre et ne s'est même pas retourné. Il ne m'a pas accordé le moindre regard. Peu de temps après j'ai entendu la douche s'allumer dans la salle de bain. Bercé par le bruit de l'eau, je me suis endormi dans ce lit où l'odeur de Sasuke était si forte.

Sasuke Uchiha. Beau brun ténébreux. Gros trou du cul.

Je ne comprend rien. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Mais le manque est toujours là. Il manque quelque chose. Et l'envie de ce corps persiste. Elle est plus forte. Décuplée et incomplète. Je suis perdu. Je pensais qu'avoir enfin ce que je voulais suffirait. Je me sens atrocement frustré.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je ne le fais pas. Ça pleure pas un Uchiha. Mais putain, qu'est ce que je me sens mal! Je coupe l'eau. J'arriverais pas à me détendre de toute façon. Bon, au moins je suis propre. C'est un début. Je me dirige sans bruit vers ma chambre pour prendre des habits propres. Il est encore là. Il a l'air de dormir. Et je me sens attiré. Ce putain de corps qui me fait bander... Il est là, face à moi, et j'ai une envie irrésistible de poser mes mains dessus. Je serre les poings pour me retenir. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Ne pas poser mes mains sur cette peau pour la caresser. Je serre les dents, ma mâchoire se crispe. Je détourne la tête avec colère puis quitte la pièce. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je réfléchis trop en ce moment. J'ai envie de lui. Sexuellement. Ça, c'est clair au moins. Mais j'ai comme envie d'autre chose. Et je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir de quoi. Je sens que tout ça va finir par me péter à la gueule. De toute façon, tant qu'il ne retire pas ce masque, tout ira bien. Je me refuse a me confronter à ce visage, à l'avoir véritablement devant moi. Je préfère cette mascarade de possessions et de plaisir. Je veux pas de lui. Je veux juste son corps. Je veux qu'il reste cet inconnu sans visage. Cette personne que je connais mais ne reconnaît pas. C'est lui sans l'être. Ce masque est une bénédiction pour moi. Oui, je me voile la face, je fuis. Mais si ça peut me permettre d'éviter tout un tas de merdes, je compte bien continuer. Je refuse de laisser place à tout ces sentiments qui ont décidé de surgir en moi ce fameux soir. Ils sont là, enfouis quelque part. Et s'ils sortaient, je saurais pas quoi en faire.

Tout ça est vraiment étrange. Troublant. Il y a une distance énorme entre nous. Et en même temps plus de proximité que jamais. Une attirance qui combat avec une répulsion. Je le veux et ne le veux pas en même temps. Pourquoi c'est aussi chiant? Ce connard de blond...Pfff, je suis ridicule. Je n'ai plus rien, et il est la seule chose à laquelle je peux encore me raccrocher. Il m'attire. Mais je ne veux plus de sentiments, je ne veux plus de toute ces choses. J'ai assez ramé comme ça entre mes parents et Itachi. Ces choses font souffrir. Et un Uchiha, ça souffre pas. Je finirais bien par réussir à me contenter uniquement de son corps. Ce putain de manque partira bien un jour ou l'autre. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller ni me montrer faible. Je ne peux plus reculer. Je vais continuer à ne prendre que ce que je désire. Je n'ai plus que ça, j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je suis vraiment pitoyable. Je retourne dans la chambre et m'assoie par terre, adossé au mur. Et je le regarde. Je le trouve... Je sais pas, il est trop bronzé, et je n'imagine que trop bien les yeux trop bleu qui se cachent derrière ce masque. Il a des cheveux trop blonds, une voix qui fait trop mal aux tympan quand il crie. Il est trop surexcité, trop chiant, trop bavard.... Trop tout, trop Naruto. Et pourtant... J'y comprend rien, il est mon opposé, mais toutes ces choses illogiques sont là et je ne me l'explique pas. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous le soir où j'ai quitté le village? Ça a été tellement dur. J'étais déterminé à partir. Et il a presque réussi à me faire flancher. J'ai été faible. Faible simplement parce qu'il était là. Et ça me dégoute. Je suis conscient de ces sentiments mais je n'en veux pas. Je me sens si vide. Tout est terne, sans goût. Je n'ai plus rien. Rien à par ce corps a moitié nu endormi dans mon lit. Ce corps que je connais mais dont je préfère oublier le visage. Je le regarde sans le voir. J'ai le regard vide. Le peu de vigueur qui était entré dans ma pauvre vie s'en va. J'en ai vraiment marre. J'aimerais que tout soit plus simple. Je voudrais pouvoir simplement tout oublier. Qu'il n'y ai plus rien. Plus de village, plus de vie, plus de Lui et plus de moi. Juste un vide où je pourrais me perdre et m'oublier.

Je vais rester là un moment. Lui ne va pas bouger. Il devait manquer de sommeil. J'en sais rien. Je m'en fou à vrai dire. Je vais le laisser dormir. Il a fini par se réveiller seul au bout d'une heure ou deux. Peut être plus, ou moins, je sais pas. Et il m'a hurlé dessus.

_Mais merde Sas'ke tu pouvais pas me réveiller!! T'es con ou quoi!! J'vais être en retard , Tsunade va me tuer!!

_C'est pas mon problème.

_Ça te dirais pas de te préoccuper un peu de ce qu'il y a autour de toi connard!

_Ferme là.

_C'est TOI qui la ferme!! MERDE!! tu m'énerves... Et puis fais chier, j'ai pas le temps de m'énerver contre toi! J'ai du boulot aujourd'hui, mais ça, Môssieur s'en tape hein que les autres puissent être dans la merde. Va te faire foutre connard!!

Il a crié ça tout en essayant d'arranger un peu ses vêtements, puis il est sorti en claquant la porte. Et il est rerentré. Il a ramassé son énorme dossier qui trainait sur la fenêtre. Et il est resorti. En claquant la porte de la chambre. Puis la porte d'entrée. Et en me faisant savoir que j'étais un trou du cul ainsi doublé d'une ou deux autres choses peu flatteuses. Trop aimable de m'en informer. Mais je le savais déjà.

Il est parti depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. La maison est vide. Plus vide qu'a mon arrivée. Un lourd silence pèse sur moi. Je sens vaguement la présence d'un anbu dehors. La relève de Naruto surement. Il n'a pas prit la peine d'entrer. Et tant mieux. Moins je vois ce ramassis de cloportes mieux je me porte. Ils me dégoutent tous autant les uns que les autres. Ils me donnent envie de vomir. A commencer par l'anbu pitoyable qui est censé me surveiller. Il a l'air si faible. Je pourrais l'écraser comme insecte. J'ai à foutre ici, au milieu de ces déchets. Mais où je pourrais aller? Je n'ai plus rien. Sauf cet abruti de blond. Je me demande qu'est ce qui m'a prit ce fameux soir. Toutes ces choses qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête.. Je suis paumé. Je comprends rien. Je remonte mes genoux vers moi, y pose mes bras croisés et y enfoui mon visage. Je me sens las. Fatigué. Je veux du silence. Dehors et dans ma tête. De l'obscurité. Du vide. Je veux oublier mes faiblesses, ne plus penser à toutes ces choses. Je ne veux plus de ces sentiments contradictoire. Je veux rester là. Dormir. Voilà. Je vais dormir. La journée passera plus vite. J'en peux plus. Je craque.

* * *

Je suis arrivé tout juste, mais alors vraiment tout juste à l'heure. Je venais à peine de refermer la fenêtre par laquelle j'étais entré quand Shizune a ouvert la porte, chargée d'une pile de dossiers.

_Bonjour Naruto! Voilà ton travail de la journée. Je reviendrais pour vérifier si tu as bien assimilé le contenu des pages que je t'ai apporté hier. Et Tsunade veut un rapport sur la première journée de Garde du Uchiha sur son bureau avant 15h. Voilà, bonne journée.

Super. Je suis débordé. J'ai trois tonnes de dossiers pourris à trier, un rapport à rédiger, des truc chiant à apprendre puis je reprend ma garde. Tsunade veut ma mort. Je ne vois que ça. Elle a décider que me tuer règlerait ses problèmes. Et après, elle désignera Sasuke comme successeur. Et elle le tuera aussi. Oh tiens, surprise, tout en haut de la pile de dossier j'ai un petit cadeau bonus. Un ordre de mission. Youhou. Je pars demain à l'aube, je rentre avant la fin de la journée si tout va bien, et j'enchaîne avec la surveillance de Sasuke et mes dossiers de la journée. Vu que je doute que Tsunade m'épargne ça. Notre Hokage est un monstre. Je retire mon masque, ma veste d'anbu, et je me met au travail, non sans soupirer de désespoir.

Tsunade a battu des records. C'est les dossiers les plus chiants que j'ai jamais vu. Et j'envisage sérieusement de me pendre. J'ai passé la matinée la plus horrible de ma vie. Même si elle a commencé par des choses plutôt agréable. Houla non mais... je pense à quoi moi?!! C'était PAS agréable. Ou juste un peu. Je sais pas où ça va nous mener, mais je le sens mal. Il ne veux pas de moi. Il me l'a dit clairement. On dirait que je suis un jouet pour lui. Mais pourtant j'ai pas rêvé, ce soir là, il avait l'air d'être aussi perdu que moi dans cet enchevêtrement de sentiments bizarres. Et tout ça est encore bien présent en moi. Et en lui aussi, j'en suis sûr. S'il était un peu moins fier. Et un peu moins con. Surtout un peu moins con. La fierté il l'a toujours eue, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire. Mais pour la connerie on atteint des sommets là. Faut que j'essaye de lui parler ce soir. On verra bien. Mais je doute qu'il se montre coopératif. Je me suis fais avoir hier. Je me sens mal. Et con. Pourquoi je le laisse faire putain? Pourquoi je perd mes moyens dès qu'il me touche? C'est PAS normal, on est ami. Bon, notre relation est bizarre depuis un moment, mais quand même, il reste celui qui est comme mon frère. Et puis pourquoi je l'oblige pas à me regarder sans ce putain de masque? Peut être parce que j'ai peur de le faire fuir. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Et s'il fuit, il ne me touchera plus. Et ça, c'est dur à avouer, mais je m'y refuse. J'ai besoin de ces contacts. Je les attend depuis le soir où il est parti. Et lui aussi apparemment. C'est bizarre de vouloir ce genre de choses de son meilleur ami. Mais c'est là. Je sais pas trop quoi faire de tout ça, mais c'est bel et bien présent.

Je vais me prendre la tête encore un bon moment tout en épluchant les dossiers de la vieille. A coté de moi, un clone rédige le rapport de la mission de surveillance. Pendant qu'un autre continue de mémoriser l'histoire trépidante de la politique à Konoha. Je vais avoir un sacré mal de crâne quand ils vont disparaître et que je vais devoir tout assimiler d'un coup. Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez mal avec mon derrière. Il y est allé comme une brute. Il en a vraiment rien a foutre de moi, il pense qu'a sa gueule ce salaud d'Uchiha de mes deux... Je soupire et me lève. Tsunade attend mon rapport. Mais j'ai pas la force de l'affronter. Alors je fais porter le rapport par quelqu'un d'autre. Puis je fais disparaître mes clones, encaisse le coup du flot d'information qui assaille mon cerveau, et vais trouver Shizune. Elle va passer une heure à m'interroger sur des histories de politiques, de guerres de clan, de relations entre les villages... Quand je pars, elle à l'air plutôt satisfaite. Elle me conseille de me reposer. Apparemment j'ai une tête de déterré. Faut dire que j'ai pas énormément dormi. Entre ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'autre con, les dossiers en retards, et toutes ces pensées qui m'empêchent de trouver le sommeil... ça va être joyeux pendant la mission demain. Heureusement que je récupère plus vite que la normale grâce à Kyuubi.

Je quitte une nouvelle fois le bureau en passant pas la fenêtre, histoire d'éviter de croiser des gens. Je passe en coup de vent à mon appartement le temps de prendre une tenue d'anbu propre et de prendre une douche. Puis je vais retrouver Sasuke, portant à nouveau mon masque. Je vais signaler à l'anbu qui s'occupait de me remplacer que je suis de retour. Je lui demande comment s'est passé la journée. Il m'explique qu'il n'a même pas vu Sasuke et qu'il n'a surement pas bougé de sa chambre. Je le salue puis je pénètre dans la maison.

Je le trouve dans la chambre. Dans la même position que ce matin. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas bougé de là. Il est prostré, recroquevillé sur lui même, le visage enfoui dans ses bras.

_He, teme, réveille toi.

_Je dors pas.

_Je parie que t'a rien mangé de la journée. Lêve toi, faut que t'avale un truc.

_Je t'emmerde.

_Moi aussi. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je m'en fasse pour toi connard. Tu va finir par crever si tu manges pas. T'es squelettique. Et je t'ai jamais vu aussi pâle.

_Occupe toi de ton cul.

Énervé, je l'attrape par un bras et le force à se relever. Il retire son bras d'un coup sec en grognant. Il me lance un regard noir et part en direction du salon. Je le suis. Il se laisse tomber dans le canapé et je prend place devant lui, bien planté sur mes pieds, les bras croisés.

_Il faut que tu manges. L'anbu a dit que t'avais pas bougé de la journée. Tu cherches quoi? À crever comme un con à force de pas manger?

_Je t'ai dis de t'occuper de ton cul.

_Écoute Sasuke, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Sérieusement.

_De quoi?

_De nous. Et de... toutes ces choses.

_Pas envie.

_Moi si. Il FAUT qu'on parle. Que tu me parles à moi, et pas à ce masque.

_Je t'interdis de l'enlever!

Il s' est redressé d'un coup, paniqué, effrayé, et énervé. Je lève mon bras vers mon visage, et il le saisit violemment, me retenant dans mon geste. Je me dégage et tente à nouveau de me débarrasser du masque d'anbu.

_Arrêtes!! Ne l'enlève pas espèce de connard!

_Mais merde, quand est ce que tu voudras bien admettre que c'est moi qui suis devant toi et pas un inconnu que tu peux baiser quand ça te chante! Je suis, moi, Naruto, sous ce putain de masque! Je suis là et mes sentiments aussi. Alors va falloir t'y faire. Faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ce soir là. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

_Je veux PAS parler de tout ça. Je veux rien venant de toi. Je veux plus rien, plus jamais, j'ai assez souffert comme ça.

_Et qu'est ce qui te dit que je vais te faire souffrir?

_Je souffrirais forcément.

_Je ne le permettrais pas. Tu es mon ami, t'es même comme mon frère. Et... peut être même... un peu plus... je crois... enfin, tu vois quoi.

A ces mots je me sens rougir sous mon masque et je baisse la tête. Sasuke lui, reste impassible. Comme d'habitude, il n'affiche rien sur son visage si ce n'est de l'indifférence et un certain mépris pour tout ce qui l'entoure. J'hésite, mais je lève à nouveau mon bras vers mon visage. Sasuke le retient une nouvelle fois, mais je ne me laisse pas faire. Nous restons là, nous affrontant silencieusement, puis finalement, sa main relâche lentement mon bras. Je le sens tendu. D'un geste lent, je retire cet obstacle qui se dresse entre nous. Je retire le masque de renard. Et devient en une seconde autre chose qu'un inconnu.


	7. Chapter 7

Alors alors, voici le nouveau chapitre. Pour commencer, désolée pour les fautes qui trainent.

Je voudrais ici remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. En général je répond à tout le monde, sauf que je viens de découvrir que gmail me met les mails avec les review par paquet de 3 donc en fait, j'en ai loupé plein... Donc pour toutes les personnes à qui j'ai pas répondu, et toutes celles pour qui je l'ai fais aussi, ben merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plutot vachement plaisir ^^

et un merci spécial a la personne dont je n'ai pas le pseudo mais qui a béni le ciel que mon sasuke ne soit pas ooc^^ ça m'a fait très plaisir, parce que je réfléchis beaucoup à son caractère, et a celui de Naruto, pour essayer de vraiment les faire réagir comme ils le feraient. J'aime l'idée qu'ils rament avec leurs sentiments et je m'amuse beaucoup en les faisant avancer et patauger dans tout ça^^

en tout cas, voici la suite. Le prochain chapitre devrait se faire attentre un peu, j'approche de ma semaine de partiels, je DOIS réviser.

EDIT : j'ai viré puis remplacé le chapitre, j'ai rajouté une ou deux phrases, j'avais peur qu'il manque un bout, j'avais juste ptètre un poil mal tourné un truc, mais ça va c'est comme j'en ai envie. Je m'étale pas énormément sur le retirage du masque, mais j'ai pas jugé utile d'en faire des tonnes. Et de toute façon, il vont parler dans le prochain chapitre :D

Sasuke Uchiha. Un peu paumé. Complètement dans la merde.

Quand Naruto est parti, je n'ai pas pu me résigner à bouger delà où j'étais. Je me sens abattu. J'ai envie de rien. Tout me semble si vide. Le silence est aussi étouffant que la chaleur qui règne dans le village. J'ai un putain de mal de crâne. Je reste là, sans bouger, essayant de ne pas m'écouter penser. Et je me sens partir peu à peu dans un demi sommeil qui ne fait que me plonger un peu plus dans une horrible léthargie. Je me sens vidé de toute énergie. Et je suis seul. Encore et toujours seul. Encore plus que lorsque que je croupissais dans cette cellule au plus profond de la prison de ce village de dégénérés. Je me demande pour combien de temps il en a. Combien de temps je vais devoir rester seul dans cette putain de maison qui a abrité une famille qui n'est plus la mienne. Il a parlé de Tsunade. Il était peut être convoqué pour recevoir ses ordres de mission. Il est anbu après tout. Et il y a autre chose, surement en rapport avec cet énorme dossier qu'il a passé la nuit à lire en soupirant. J'étais pas censé me foutre totalement de sa vie moi? Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ce qu'il a fait de sa vie quand j'étais plus là. Ça me fou que c'est lui, et qu'il continue a m'obséder quoi que je fasse. Ma seule faiblesse que je hais par dessus tout, mais dont je ne peux vraisemblablement plus me passer. Mais j'en veux pas de tout ça putain. Les sentiments sont inutiles. Ils font souffrir inutilement. Je pensais que simplement m'approprier son corps suffirait. Mais je me sens frustré. Comme si ça n'était pas assez. Mais toutes ces choses ne sont pas pour moi. Pas pour un Uchiha. Je ne m'abaisserait pas à ça. Je ne serais pas faible.

Je crois que je me suis finalement vraiment endormi. Le soleil semble haut dans le ciel lorsque je relève ma tête enfouie jusqu'alors dans mes bras. Et la chaleur est encore plus écrasante. La lumière vive de ce soleil trop chaud me fait mal aux yeux. Je les plisse douloureusement. J'ai des courbature à force de rester dans cette position. Mais je ne bouge pas. Pourquoi je me lèverais? Pour faire quoi? Voir qui? Pour manger peut être. Mais je n'ai pas faim. La sensation d'avoir en permanence envie de vomir m'a quittée, mais j'ai quand même le plus grand mal à manger. J'ai envie de rien, et n'importe quelle nourriture arrive juste à me dégouter. Je suis répugnant. Je suis incapable de réfréner tout ça. Alors que je me targue d'être maître de moi même en toute situation, je ne suis même pas capable de gérer tout ça et de simplement réprimer mes envies. De simplement briser le dernier lien qu'il me reste, celui qui, quoi que je fasse, me rapproche de Naruto. J'enfouis encore plus mon visage au creux de mes bras. Et je sombre à nouveau dans un étrange sommeil. C'est le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claque en se refermant qui va me réveiller en sursaut. Il faut toujours chaud. Je me sens toujours mal. Mais le vide est parti. Il est là. Naruto. Je l'entend venir vers moi. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre. Il me dit de me réveiller, que je dois bouger, manger... Je l'envoie chier. Il me tire par le bras pour m'obliger a me lever. Je me dégage et pars vers le salon, espérant qu'il me lâche. Paraît que je fais peur à voir. Il a qu'a manger s'il en a envie et pas me faire chier. Il me suit et insiste. Puis, il fait la chose que j'espérais qu'il ne fasse jamais. Il me parle de « ça ». De toutes ces choses que j'ai passé la journée à essayer d'oublier, toutes ces choses dont je refuse d'admettre la présence. On s'engueule. Je nie tout ça. Il insiste. Puis il commet l'irréparable. Il retire son masque.

Il est là, face à moi. Et je n'arrive plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Mes yeux sont plantés, ancrés dans les orbes bleu qui sont fixés sur moi. C'est lui. Naruto. Ce n'est plus cet être inconnu au corps pourtant tellement familier et attirant. C'est juste lui tout entier. Le Naruto que j'ai détesté, avec qui j'ai été ami, celui qui me ressemble et me comprend beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je sais plus trop quoi penser. Je me sens plus perdu que jamais. Et je flippe. Je m'étais pas préparé à tout ça, à ces liens que je croyais morts et enterrés, coupés net lorsque j'ai rejoins Orochimaru. Ils sont encore là. Et ils n'ont as l'air décidé à simplement arrêter d'être là. Connard de blond. Pourquoi lui... Ah il est beau le Uchiha. D'ailleurs, reprenons nous. Réfléchissons comme un Uchiha. Faut que je me maîtrise. Et que je vire tout ces sentiments débiles et inutiles.

_Et maintenant on fait quoi? Enfin, je veux dire... de... de tous ces trucs?

_J'en sais rien.

_T'as l'air con quand tu rougis.

_Je t'emmerde. Et je rougis pas.

Non, je rougis pas. Un Uchiha ne rougis pas. Il m'énerve. Il a beaucoup trop d'emprise sur moi. Je déteste ça. Et j'en ai besoin. Merde.

_Alors, on fait quoi?

_Rien. Je veux pas de tout ça. Ça sert a rien.

_Et si moi j'en veux de tous ces truc? T 'y a pensé dans ta petite tête d'Uchiha égocentrique? Si moi je veux pas juste me faire baiser quand t'en à envie? Je... je veux plus que ça. Parce que ça se limite pas à ce putain de besoin physique. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Sauf que t'es trop con et trop fier pour te l'avouer. Il se passe des... des « trucs ». C'est déjà assez bizarre d'avoir couché avec toi, alors je suis pas sur de réussir a faire sortir tout ça. Mais il le faut. J'en ai besoin. ON en a besoin Sasuke, que tu le veuilles ou non.

_Sauf que je ne veux pas plus que ce que j'ai pris jusqu'à maintenant. Alors m'emmerde plus avec tout ça.

_Mais t'es con ou juste complètement bouché?

Naruto m'a plaqué contre le mur avec force. Il à l'air énervé au possible. Moi je reste froid, le visage impassible. Je ne dois rien laisser transparaître. A quoi bon après tout. Il veut quoi? Que je lui fasse un câlin, un bisous et le serre dans mes bras? Toutes ces niaiseries, ça me file la gerbe. Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à ces choses. Il me fixe intensément. Il a l'air vraiment énervé. Il soupire puis me lance avec une voix tremblante de rage.

_Je comprends pas ce que tu veux. Et tu le comprends pas non plus on dirait. Tu sais parfaitement que tu vas juste me baiser quand t'en a envie. J'aurais pas dû te laisser faire.

_Fallait dire non.

_Ben j'ai pas pu. Parce que j'ai aimé ce que tu m'a fais espèce de sous merde! T'entends? J'ai aimé! Et j'ai au moins le courage de l'avouer. Et d'avouer qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Ça aurait du me dégouter, t'es mon meilleur ami après tout, presque mon frère, j'aurais du trouver ça dégueulasse, sauf que j'ai pas eu la force de te dire non. Je me pose des tonnes de questions depuis cette putain de nuit où tu m'a laissé en plan à Konoha, et je sais que tu te les poses aussi, alors essaye pas de nier sinon je te défonce ta gueule d'Uchiha et jte fais bouffer tes sharingan avec de la mayonaise!

_Pas la peine de hurler.

_JE HURLE SI JE VEUX!!

_Oh du calme! Tu vas me rendre sourd si tu continue. Tes questions pourri tu peux te les carrer bien profond. Je veux rien venant de toi. Et j'ai rien à donner non plus. Alors m'emmerde plus avec tout ça. Je me détourne à nouveau et repars vers la chambre. Il m'énerve. J'ai envie de me coucher. Et de dormir, pour pouvoir oublier un peu tout ça. JE claque la porte derrière moi mais à peine refermée, il l'ouvre pour entrer à ma suite dans la chambre.

Je veux qu'il arrête de me faire chier avec tout ça. Je refuse de faire sortir ces choses que je m'efforce de réprimer depuis toutes ces années. Oui, ok, j'ai pensé à tout ça, j'y ai même trop pensé. Et je suis arrivé a chaque fois à la même conclusion : ça finira juste par me revenir dans la gueule, et je me retrouverais encore seul comme un con. Et je ne veux plus de ça. Mais cette envie a persisté. Alors j'ai juste décidé de prendre son corps et rien d'autre. C'est la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Je le provoque du regard, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne changerais pas d'avis. On se regarde comme ça pendant d'interminables secondes. Une de ses mains se lève. Il me plaque sur le mur avec violence puis je vois son poing se diriger tout droit sur moi. Je l'esquive de justesse et regarde avec soulagement le trou dan le mur, heureux d'avoir pu éviter ce qui était destiné à ma mâchoire. Et j'ai à peine le temps d'esquiver le coup suivant. Nous commençons à nous battre dans l'étroite pièce. Aucun de nous n'arrive à toucher l'autre. Je fini par me retrouver coincé contre le lit. Je trébuche, perd l'équilibre, et tombe et Naruto, qui s'est agrippé à mon bras par réflexe, me suit dans ma chute. Je me retrouve allongé avec le blond au dessus de moi, un poing en l'air, prêt à frapper. Il me fixe, son visage n'est que colère, et je sens tous ses muscles tendus au maximum. Je tourne légèrement la tête et ferme les yeux, me préparant au coup que je ne pourrais pas esquiver, faisant la grimace. J'attends mais rien ne vient. J'ouvre un oeil avec prudence. Naruto a toujours son poing en l'air. Il me regarde. Il a l'air d'hésiter. Sans prévenir, il frappe violemment... le matelas. À, je pense qu'il faut le préciser, seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il semble perdu, puis, en une fraction de seconde, une expression déterminée apparaît sur son visage. Elle m'est si familière... Je me demande ce qu'il a décidé. Et j'en suis rapidement informé. Naruto se rapproche de moi, vient poser sa tête dans mon cou et se serre contre moi, plaçant ses bras autour de moi comme il le peut. Puis il me dit avec calme et résolution

_Profite en, parce que tant que tu n'aura pas admis la présence de ces sentiments, tu ne me touchera plus. Ok, j'ai aimé ce que tu m'as fais. Mais je ne veux pas ça comme ça. On ne recommencera que quand tu me voudra moi, Naruto Uzumaki, et pas seulement mon corps. Et quand tu admettras enfin que je ne te ferais pas souffrir. Quand tu voudra bien te rendre compte de tout ce qu'il y a entre nous. Alors, à ce moment là, on tentera d'avancer. Ensemble. Parce que je tiens à toi connard. J'ai passé plusieurs années de ma vie à te courir après. Alors maintenant que t'es là, je vais pas te lâcher.

Il est resté dans cette position pendant un petit moment, puis il m'a lâché. Il m'a dit qu'il allait faire a manger. Une demi-heure après, il est venu me chercher pour me forcer à manger. Puis il m'a laissé en plan dans la cuisine. Je l'ai retrouvé assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme la nuit dernière. Il ne m'a pas accordé un regard, pas une parole. Il s'est plongé dans son dossier. Voilà tout. Et moi, je me suis juste retrouvé seul, comme un con. J'ai tenté de l'approcher et de le toucher. Histoire de vérifier. J'ai encore été a deux doigts de m'en prendre une. Pas qu'il me fasse peur, mais je ne connais pas sa réelle puissance. Et il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup avancé. Peut être même me dépasse-t-il. Surement même. Sinon, la vieille peau qui sert de Hokage à ce pitoyable village ne lui aurait pas permis de rester seul ici. Je préfère donc éviter de me prendre inutilement des poings charger de chakra en plein milieu du visage. Je me suis donc retrouvé obligé de manger un énorme bol de riz. Je l'ai mangé dans le silence. Il m'a fait comprendre d'un signe de tête que je devais faire la vaisselle. Puis, après l'avoir faite, je l'ai retrouvé dans ma chambre. Et il a prit la parole. Une fois.

_Demain je pars tôt. J'ai une mission. Je sais pas quand je rentrerais.

Voilà. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Plus rien. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Un peu avant le lever du soleil, il est partit. Et le vide s'est installé. Et ma lente et horrible chute vers le fond du gouffre s'est poursuivie avec lui.

Naruto Uzumaki. Déterminé.

Je crois qu'on a bien progressé là. On s'est gueulé dessus. J'ai essayé de le frapper. J'en ai vraiment eu envie. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être chiant ce connard d'Uchiha. Il m'énerve. Mais je suis déterminé, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je le veux. Mais pas comme lui me veux. Je le forcerai à réaliser ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je sais pas trop quand j'ai commencé à considérer Sasuke comme « ça ». Au début c'était une admiration de gamin, il était plus fort que moi et je le poursuivais. Puis une amitié. Et toujours cette admiration, puis une attirance qui a grandit pour devenir plus forte de jamais, qui m'a poussé à lui courir après sans jamais abandonner. Ce soir là, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Et j'ai fini par comprendre. Mais lui s'est borné, entêté à ne pas voir l'évidence qui est sous nos yeux depuis tout ce temps. Quel caractère de merde. J'espère avoir réussi a le pousser a réfléchir. On verra bien. Là, j'ai autre chose à faire. Je dois retrouver Shikamaru, Neji et Sakura à l'entrée du village. On part en mission pas très loin d'ici. Un groupe de ninja fou la merde dans la région. Ça a l'air de pas être grave, mais Tsunade trouve bizarre qu'un si petit groupe sévisse si près du village. Du coup, elle n'a voulu prendre aucun risque et nous a envoyé par mesure de précaution. Quand j'arrive, Shikamaru est déjà là à se plaindre de partir encore en mission. Et je le comprend. Tsunade l'envoie constamment en mission. Il a souvent fait ses preuves, et la vieille a une totale confiance en lui. Du coup, dès qu'une mission de rang A ou S arrive, il est dessus. Et il commence à en avoir par dessus la tête. Il est débordé. Et, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Temari se plaint qu'il n'ai plus le temps de venir la voir à Suna. Je le salue d'un signe de tête. Il est plongé dans la lecture du rouleau contenant les détails de la mission, son masque d'anbu remonté sur sa tête, les sourcils froncés. Je ne le dérange pas dans sa réflexion. Peu de temps après, Sakura arrive. Dès qu'elle me vois, elle se jette sur moi pour avoir des détails. Pour que je lui parle de Sasuke.

_Comment va-t-il?

_Il est affaiblit, ne mange que quand je le force à le faire, ne sort pas et vivrait dans le noir si j'ouvrais pas les volets à sa place. Et il a un caractère de merde. Mais ça c'est pas nouveau. Quel connard...

_Il... il m'a lancé un regard si froid quand je l'ai vu le jour où il a été libéré...

_T'en fais pas, je compte bien lui remettre les idées en place.

Sakura me sourit puis se tais. Kiba arrive avec Akamaru et Shino le suit de peu. Nous écoutons les ordres de Shikamaru puis nous partons en silence de Konoha alors que le soleil commence à peine à se lever.

Nous avons mis assez peu de temps à trouver les fameux ninja. Et comme le pensais Tsunade, ça cachait quelque chose de louche. Dès que nous leur sommes tombé dessus, ils se sont enfoui. On a du leur courir après pendant des heures. Ils nous ont finalement menés jusqu'à leur repaire où nous attendait un véritable bataillon de ninjas. Sous la directive de Shikamaru, nous les avons combattu. Je n'ai pas eu besoin du Kyuubi même si certains étaient réellement puissants. On à capturé les survivants et on les à interrogés. On a donc apprit que le chef n'était pas là et avait fui un peu après le début des combats quand il a vu que tout ça tournait mal pour lui. On a donc laissé Sakura avec les prisonniers et on est parti a la poursuite de l'autre connard. On l'a trouvé quelques heures plus tard, on l'a récupéré et on a rejoint Sakura. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber une fois tout ça terminé, et on a donc décidé de se reposer un peu et de partir à l'aube pour rentrer au village.

Je suis donc assis près du feu, ayant prit le premier tour de garde. Je me demande ce que fait Sasuke. Je pensais le laisser réfléchir pour la journée et voir où on en était après. Seulement je pensais être de retour ce soir. Il ne le montre pas, mais il est encore fragile. Sauf que là, je vais pas rentrer tout de suite. On va être ralenti au retour, on doit ramener les prisonniers avec nous. En arrivant, je vais avoir mes dossiers de la journée à classer. Et ceux de hier... Et l'interrogatoire de Shizune pour voir si j'apprends bien mes leçons... Je pourrais prendre ma garde que ce soir. J'espère qu'il s'est au moins bougé pour manger quelque chose. Je soupire et me reconcentre. Je suis quand même censé monter la garde.

Deux heures plus tard, Shikamaru va se lever pour prendre son tour de garde et je vais me coucher près des autres. Ça sera Sakura qui me réveillera le lendemain alors que le soleil sera à peine levé.

Les prisonniers sont vraiment un fardeau. On avance à deux à l'heure. Je désespère d'arriver à Konoha avant midi. Je tente d'accélérer l'allure, mais je me fais réprimander par Shikamaru. Je reprend donc ma place dans la formation et je ferme ma gueule, comme il m'a si gentiment demandé de le faire. Finalement, nous finissons par apercevoir le village. Il n'est pas encore midi. Presque. Mais pas encore. Je n'y croyais pas. Nous emmenons tout ce petit monde à la prison de Konoha pour qu'ils soient interrogés et nous allons dans le bureau de Tsunade pour faire notre rapport. Shikamaru en profite pour implorer la vieille de lui donner une semaine de congés. Et la vieille me signale avec un sourire machiavélique que mes dossiers d'hier et d'aujourd'hui m'attendent bien gentiment sur mon bureau. Je l'insulte copieusement, et elle me le rend bien. Les autres sont choqués, mais elle sait aussi bien que moi que c'est un jeu. Et qu'elle est comme ma mère. Je m'accorde une pause d'une heure. Je repasse dans mon petit appartement et je prend une douche. Ça me fait du bien, j'en avais besoin. Je fourre mes tenues sales dans la machine à laver et en prend une propre que je range au fond d'un sac. J'enfile un short noir et un t-shirt... orange! On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes. Je prend le sac sur mon épaule, Tsunade a dit que chez Sasuke, c'est uniforme, et je repars vers la tour du Hokage pour regagner mon bureau. J'ai JAMAIS vu autant de dossiers en même temps. Vraiment Jamais. Je suis sure que cette vieille bique a encoyé tous les ninja disponibles en mission exprès pour pouvoir me refiler des dossiers. Trois clones plus tard, j'attaque mon boulot. A deux sur les dossiers et deux sur l'apprentissage de la diplomatie et de la politique, on ira plus vite. Le mal au crâne lors de l'assimilation de tout ce qu'ils ont apprit n'est rien face au temps que je gagne en faisant ça. Je m'acharne sur mes dossiers et arrive à les terminer. Sous le regard de Shizune qui attend que j'ai fini pour passer aux révisions de mes « leçons ». Oui, je suis à la bourre. Je suis fatigué. Mais je vais pas me laisser faire! Je boucle tout ça et fait disparaître mes clones. L'arrivée dans mon cerveau de tout ce qu'ils ont emmagasiné me fait tituber. J'ai un putain de mal de crâne qui se pointe. Shizune me demande si je vais bien, puis, après s'en être assuré elle même, commence a me faire travailler. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que je peux enfin quitter ce maudit bureau. Et me rendre chez Sasuke. Il fait déjà nuit. Quand je pousse la porte la maison est silencieuse. Je trouve un anbu assis sur le canapé du salon. Je m'approche de lui

et l'interroge, inquiet du calme ambiant.

_Comment ça se passe?

_Bien, bien, j'ai pas eu a intervenir. Il prend même pas la peine de sortir de sa chambre. Sauf pour se laver et aller aux toilettes. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil dans l'après midi pour vérifier s'il était en vie. Il m'a envoyé chier en me traitant de sous merde, alors j'en ai déduis qu'il était en forme. L'anbu qui s'est occupé de le surveiller hier m'a dit qu'il a pas bougé non plus.

Je sens la panique monter en moi. Je me précipite jusqu'à la chambre, cet abruti d'anbu de mes deux sur les talons. J'ouvre la porte et pénètre comme une furie dans la chambre. Et j'y trouve Sasuke. Enfin, je crois. Le seul signe de sa présence est une masse roulée en boule sous la couette.

_Sasuke?

Pas de réponse. J'insiste, mais il ne bouge pas. Je me décide à enlever la couette d'un coup sec. Et je trouve enfin Sasuke, recroquevillé sur lui même, les yeux fermés. Je m'approche de lui et le secoue en l'appelant. Il ne réagit pas. Je lui met une ou deux claques sur les joues et il fini par enfin entrouvrir les yeux.

_Sasuke?? tu m'entends?

_Hun.

_Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là? T'as pas mangé depuis quand connard?

_Vatfaire foutre.

_Bon, tu bouges pas, je vais aller chercher Tsunade, elle saura quoi faire.

_Non.

_Quoi, non? T'as vu dans quel état tu es? T'as besoin d'un docteur!

_Reste. Tu restes là. C'était trop vide.

J'hésite quelques secondes, ébahi par ce Sasuke si faible qui se dévoile à moi. C'est terrifiant de le voir dans cet état. Vraiment très flippant. Je me sens perdu. Je l'aide à s'assoir sur son lit, puis envoie l'anbu qui est resté planté à l'entrée de la chambre chercher Tsunade. Ok, déranger l'Hokage aussi tard pour un gars qui a passé plus d'un an dans la prison de Konoha, c'est peut être pas une bonne idée. Mais j'ai pas le choix. Il part donc la prévenir, me répétant plusieurs fois qu'il dira qu'il vient de ma part, histoire d'éviter de se faire tabasser s'il la dérange en pleine pause saké. De mon coté, je décide d'essayer de faire manger un peu l'autre abruti et d'aller chercher quelque chose a grignoter dans la cuisine. Mais il ne me laisse même pas le temps de me redresser complètement. Une de ses mains agrippe mon t-shirt. Malgré sa faiblesse physique, il me lance un regard déterminé et ses yeux d'une noirceur effrayante plongent dans les miens. Il est vraiment maigre. Et ses cernes semblent ne plus jamais vouloir disparaître.

_Je t'ai dis de rester.

Je vais juste te chercher un truc à manger. T'as vraiment besoin de prendre des forces. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit au juste? Tu t'es dis que manger c'est trop bien pour un Uchiha? T'es con ou quoi?

_J'étais seul. C'était vide. J'avais pas envie. Ça servait à quoi?

_A éviter que je te retrouve à moitié mort en rentrant de mission espèce de débile!

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je mange ou pas. Occupe toi plutôt d'aller bouffer des ramen.

_MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI? Ça fait que je m'inquiète pour toi, parce que je tiens à toi! Mais à l'air trop difficile a comprendre pour Môssieur Uchiha ça hein!

Sasuke m'a fixé, l'air ahuri. Puis, épuisé, il s'est laissé allé contre moi, sa tête posée sur mon torse. Il s'est endormi je crois. Peu de temps après ça, Tsunade est arrivée, accompagnée de Sakura. Elles l'ont couché dans le lit. Elles lui ont fait quelques piqures pour lui donner des forces. C'est d'ailleur lorsque Sakura a planté la première aiguille qu'il s'est réveillé. Il a fait une drôle de tête quand il a vu qu'elle était là. Il a lancé un regard hautain à Tsunade aussi. Elle n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier, mais n'a pas relevé. Sakura a essayé de lui parler un peu, mais il est resté silencieux. Je crois que ça l'a blessée, Sasuke est son ami après tout. Enfin, était. Elle a vite décidé que lui courir après ne mènerait à rien. Elle m'a vaguement tenté sa chance avec moi je crois. J'en suis pas vraiment sûr. J'étais tellement occupé à lui courir après à lui..

Sasuke ne me lâche pas du regard. Il n'accorde pas la moindre attention aux autres. On dirait que absence de plusieurs jour l'a affecté. Après une dernière piqûre faite sans la moindre délicatesse par Tsunade, une insulte de la part de Sasuke, et une réponse plutôt fleurie en retour, Tsunade se tourne vers moi.

_Bon, Naruto, tu vas devoir veiller à ce qu'il fasse bien 3 repas par jours. Il a perdu beaucoup de forces. Et je vais te dispenser de mission pendant un moment. Je crois que ça s'impose. Par contre tu n'es pas à l'entière disposition de l'Uchiha. Tu continuera à venir au bureau tous les jours. Peut importe l'heure, du moment que tu t'occupes de tous tes dossiers de la journée. Shizune passera ici tous les deux ou trois jours pour vérifier l'avancement de tes leçons de politique. Et Sakura repassera également pour vérifier l'état de santé de notre cher ami. Bien, nous rentrons. Repose toi Uchiha, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Naruto, je t'attend demain au bureau.

Je la salue, ainsi que Sakura, qui quitte la chambre sans un seul coup d'oeil à Sasuke, visiblement vexée d'avoir été ignorée, puis je rejoins celui-ci dans sa chambre.

_Sasuke, je crois... je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

_De quoi?

_De nous.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke Uchiha. Atrophié du bulbe.

Quand Naruto est parti ce matin là, sans rien dire, ce putain de vide est revenu. Pas seulement un vide. Un manque. Il me manque. Ça me fait très mal de me l'avouer, et pourtant, je suis pas foutu de rester là sans lui. Naruto... C'est étrange comment je peux avoir conscience de lui, de sa présence, lui mon meilleur ami, même si je préfèrerais crever plutôt que de le lui avouer. Et Naruto, l'autre, celui qui m'attire, celui dont j'ai besoin. Celui que je désire. Comment j'ai pu tomber aussi bas, incapable de survivre le temps d'une pauvre mission de rien du tout. Je me fais pitié. Je n'ai envie de rien. Je veux juste de l'obscurité. Et du silence. Qu'on me laisse l'attendre tranquillement. Seul. Seul avec moi même dans le silence apaisant d'un sommeil qui m'empêche de penser.

J'ai fini par me trainer sur le lit. Malgré la chaleur étouffante, j'ai remonté la couette sur moi. Et je l'ai attendu. Je pensais qu'il serait revenu le soir même. Et je me suis trompé. Il n'est pas rentré. Il m'a laissé seul. Je n'ai rien mangé de la journée. Je ne me suis levé qu'une seule fois à la nuit tombée pour aller aux toilettes et prendre une douche. J'ai à peine prit le temps de me sécher. J'ai enfilé un boxer propre et suis retourné sous ma couette. Un anbu est venu m'emmerder. Et je l'ai envoyé chier, forcément. Je me fiche de ce qu'il me dit, je me fiche de manger, de boire, ou de quelconque autre chose. Je veux juste attendre qu'il rentre. J'insulte la sous merde qui me sert de garde et me replonge dans mes pensées. Le temps avance, lentement, je peux presque le sentir ralentir, comme s'il me narguait et qu'il me chuchotait des « Je vais faire exprès de passer leeentement, juste pour toi, pour t'emmerder, car tu ne vaux rien. Il ne rentrera pas pour toi. Tu l'attends hein? C'est long d'attendre » . Finalement, la nuit est passée. Et je n'ai pas dormi. Je me sens torturé par l'attente. Les heures défilent. Elles se ressemblent toutes. Je ne dors toujours pas. Je ne cherche même plus à m'endormir. Il n'y a plus rien. Rien jusqu'à ce qu'il me réveille de force. Par des claques. Charmant.

Apparemment, j'étais plus ou moins évanoui et pas endormi. Il m'a gueulé dessus, pour changer. Il voulait savoir depuis combien de temps j'avais rien manger. Qu'est ce que ça peut lui foutre? Il avait qu'a rester ici pour vérifier si je mangeais. Il a l'air en colère. Il appelle la sous merde d'un tout sec en lui ordonnant d'aller appeler leur vieille peau d'Hokage. Il voulait y aller lui même. Je lui ai dis de rester. Il vient de rentrer, je refuse qu'il parte maintenant. Car le vide est parti. Il s'en est allé dès que Naruto est arrivé. Je me fais pitié. Mais là, tout de suite, pour une fois on va dire que je serais faible. Parce que là, ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais j'ai besoin de ce connard de blond. Pas d'un autre, de lui. Il a encore essayé de se barrer, pour m'apporter à manger soi-disant. Je lui ai dis de rester. Encore. Il me dit que qu'il fait tout ça c'est qu'il tient à moi. Je suis étonné. Et gêné. Je voudrais rester maître de moi même. Mais, fatigué, épuisé même, je me suis laissé aller contre lui. Et j'ai sombré dans le sommeil.

Et j'ai été réveillé. Par une piqure. Faite par Sakura. Elle a essayé de me parler, mais je l'ai ignorée. Ok, on était dans la même équipe. Et j'ai faillis croire à toutes ces conneries comme quoi on état amis. Mais je me fou d'elle. Elle n'a toujours été qu'une grosse lourde antipathique qui se liait avec d'autres pour me courir après en hurlant mon nom. De toute façon, rien n'existe. Il n'y a que Lui. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de son visage. Je ne comprend plus rien. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi ce putain de blond braillard? Merde. La vieille m'a fait une autre piqure.

_Vous connaissez le mot délicatesse espèce de vieille peau décrépie?

_Je t'emmerde saleté d'Uchiha. Va te faire foutre.

Et elle est partie après avoir parlé à Naruto. J'essaye de me reprendre. Je me suis bien trop laissé aller. Tout ça a cause de Naruto, encore et toujours lui... A cause de cette obsession qui refuse de me foutre la paix. Il revient. Il est allé raccompagner les deux autres. Il arrive. Je me sens énervé. Énervé par ma propre stupidité, et par cette attirance que je n'arrive pas à repousser. Je me sens paumé. Je ne comprend rien. Je sais plus. Il y a deux secondes son absence me paraissait insupportable, et là, sa simple présence m'énerve profondément. Car il est lui. Il est ma faiblesse.

Naruto est là, en face de moi, il me fixe, et me dit finalement ces mots :

_Sasuke, je crois... je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

_De quoi?

_De nous

_Nous... depuis quand il y a un nous?

_Depuis que tu t'es laissé crevé parce que je suis parti deux jours, que pendant ces deux jours je tenais pas en place parce que je pensais qu'a rentrer pour toi. Et il y a même un nous depuis ce putain de soir dont tu refuses de parler! Ce soir là où ça a fait tellement mal de te voir partir sans savoir si je te reverrais vivant! Ce soir où t'a tout changé en me disant tout ça. J'ai passé des années à te courir après pour te ramener, pour qu'on puisse enfin parler de tout ça, alors je vais pas te laisser foutre en l'air mes efforts à cause de ta fierté d'Uchiha!

_Je refuse de souffrir encore, il me semble que c'est clair non? Je ne serais pas faible. Pas plus que je ne le suis déjà.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que t'es faible? Et pourquoi je te ferais souffrir? S'il y a quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance, c'est moi putain! T'as de la merde dans les yeux à force d'utiliser ton sharingan ou quoi?

_C'est TOI qui me rend faible, connard! Ce sont ces sentiments inutiles et encombrants qui font ma faiblesses, c'est eux qui me feront souffrir! Je veux plus de ces liens! J'en veux plus...

_Et si tu me laissais juste une chance?

_Ta gueule! M'approche pas connard!

Mais il s'approche. Il s'approche de moi doucement. Je veux pas. Je veux pas de tout ça putain. Même si une partie de moi le réclame, j'en veux pas! Je ne dois pas. Il s'approche encore. Je peux plus, je supporte plus tout ça. Je sens une colère sourde monter en moi. Et je lui colle mon poing dans la figure sans réfléchir. Il me regarde, surpris, puis s'énerve à son tour. Il tente de me rendre mon coup. Et il y parvient assez bien. Nous nous battons, sans aucune technique, pas comme des ninjas. Comme des débiles. Nous roulons sur le sol, alternant entre dominant et dominé, nous flanquant nos poings dans les mâchoires à tour de rôle. Dans ce corps à corps, je cherche de toutes mes forces à le faire taire, à lui faire abandonner ces idées débiles. Mais, je m'en rend compte, je cherche aussi le contact, la chaleur de ce corps. De plus en plus proches, de plus en plus contre lui... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je le veux. Lui. Tout entier. Car je suis faible. Alors, une fois, juste une fois encore, je me laisse aller à faire ce que mon corps me réclame depuis tant de temps. Et mon ultime mouvement de violence se transforme en une étreinte désespérée. Mes mains se crispent dans son dos autour du tissus de son t-shirt. Mon visage est enfoui dans son cou. Je le serre contre moi, jusqu'à l'étouffer. De plus en plus fort. Une de ses mains vient se glisser dans mes cheveux et les serre avec force. Son autre mains se pose dans mon dos. Notre étreinte se resserre de plus en plus. Il me fait mal, je l'empêche de respirer, nos souffles sont courts, de plus en plus courts. Mes lèvres frôlent la peau de son cou. Et s'y posent finalement pour goûter à cette peau dorée qui me fait tellement envie. Ma langue passe dessus, et une main vient se poser sur mon front pour me repousser, tandis qu'une des miennes se pose sur la sienne pour le contrer. Ma deuxième main glisse sur son corps. Nos visages sont si proches l'un de l'autre, et pendant un instant, mon regard plonge dans ces yeux d'un bleu trop intense. Et je perds mes moyens. Suivit de peu par Naruto. Toute opposition prend fin, et nos mains se battent pour attirer l'autre le plus vite possible. Et mes lèvres se retrouvent contre les siennes. Nos respirations sont de plus en plus saccadés, sa main dans mes cheveux cherche à intensifier le contact de nos lèvres. Ma main veut se glisser sous son t-shirt pour sentir sa peau, pour en avoir toujours plus.

Et il me repousse.

Il tente de reprendre sa respirations. Ses joues sont rouges. Il me fixe, et il semble hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter. Finalement, il se relève.

_Faut que tu manges. Rejoins moi dans la cuisine. Je vais préparer quelque chose de rapide. Je t'attends. Et t'a intérêt à venir. Sinon je viens te chercher par la peau du cul.

_Ta gueule.

_Mais oui. Je t'attends.

Je l'entend s'activer dans la cuisine. Je me sens perdu. Complètement perdu. Comment ai-je pu en venir à le désirer à ce point là? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit le ninja le plus insupportable de Konoha? Putain de porteur du Kyuubi de mes deux... Je déteste ça mais je ne peux pas faire autrement que de me l'avouer, même si c'est avec répugnance. Je le veux, ce connard.

Naruto Uzumaki. Uchihaphile. Uchihaphobe.

Nous nous battons. Sasuke m'a collé son poing dans les dents. Il m'énerve. Il m'exaspère même, ce salaud d'Uchiha. Le combat, si on peut appeler cette mêlée désordonnée un combat, se compose essentiellement de coups donné un peu n'importe comment. C'est pitoyable pour des ninjas de notre niveau, mais au moins, ça défoule. Mais je me rend vite compte que quelque chose cloche. Sasuke est proche de moi. Trop proche. Les coups ralentissent. Son souffle, lui, s'accélère. Et les coups deviennent une étreinte. Une étreinte qui me fait perdre la tête. Son corps qui semble si fragile en cet instant, là, contre le mien. Il me serre de toutes ses forces. La douleur se mêle au plaisir. Je me laisse alors aller, et le serre également contre moi. Mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux aile de corbeau. J'ai du mal à respirer. Et encore plus quand sa bouche commence à titiller la peau de mon cou. Sa bouche sur ma peau me fait perdre la tête. Et lorsque ses yeux croisent les miens, c'est sans réfléchir que je colle mes lèvres aux siennes avec violence, comme si ma vie dépendait de ce geste. Le baiser que nous échangeons est violent. Sans aucune tendresse. Nous nous embrassons comme si notre vie en dépendait, comme si ce geste seul pouvait nous sauver. Nous cherchons avidement de plus en plus en plus de contact avec l'autre, et c'est comme si rien n'était suffisant pour nous calmer.

Puis Sasuke franchit une ligne. Il passe une de ses mais sous mon t-shirt. Et je le repousse. Je ne veux pas. Pas ça, pas comme ça. Pas avant d'être sûr et certain que je ne suis pas qu'un jouet. Pas un simple moyen de calmer les pulsions sexuelles de môssieur Uchiha. Je me recule. Je suis à bout de souffle. Et je suis perdu. La peur et l'attirance qui se mêlent... Je crois qu'il comprend mon trouble. Pas la cause de celui ci, mais il le sent. Je soupire et me lève. J'ai besoin de me calmer, et de réfléchir. Je m'en vais dans la cuisine, tout en précisant à l'autre abruti qu'il a intérêt à ramener son cul pour manger s'il ne veut pas que je vienne le chercher par la peau du-dit cul.

Je me lève et quitte la pièce. Il fait nuit et la chaleur est retombée. L'air est enfin vivable et ça fait du bien. Une fois dans la cuisine, j'attrape un paquet de pâtes, pour changer. Je met de l'eau à bouillir. Et je sors deux assiettes. Parce que oui, faut que l'autre con mange, mais j'ai faim aussi. Un Uchiha ça refuse peut être de se nourrir, mais un Uzumaki ça a besoin de se remplir correctement l'estomac.

Préparer à manger me calme et je peux réfléchir un peu. Réfléchir à mon étrange relation avec lui. Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit le pire des connards qui me fasse ressentir tout ça.. Je pouvais pas tomber sur quelqu'un de normal? Mais en y réfléchissant, aucune autre personne n'aurait pu me faire ressentir ça. Il n'y a que lui dans ma vie depuis tellement d'année. C'est un homme, mon meilleur ami, et il est le centre de ma vie. Je ne me suis jamais posé de questions sur ma sexualité. Je sais simplement que c'est Sasuke et personne d'autre. Même s'il est froid, hautain, chiant...

Je suis interrompu par ma casserole de pâtes et alors que je les égoutte dans l'évier, j'entends dans mon dos une chaise racler le sol. Il est venu sans que j'ai à aller le chercher.

_J'avais pas envie de t'entendre brailler en essayant de m'obliger à me lever.

Il ne dira plus rien. Le repas se déroule dans le silence. Il ne rechigne pas quand je l'envoie de coucher comme un gosse en prétextant qu'il est encore affaiblit. Je fais rapidement la vaisselle puis, me munissant de mon éternel dossier généreusement compilé par Shizune, je me dirige vers la chambre. Sasuke a reprit sa place sous la couette. Je me dirige sans un mot vers le rebord de la fenêtre et m'installe le plus confortablement possible. Une ou deux heures de travail m'emmerdent, certes, mais ne me tueront pas. Je ne pars peut être en mission pendant quelques temps, mais je ne suis pas encore débarrassé de ce putain de travail au bureau. Cependant, je vais être rapidement interrompu. J'entends mon nom. Il m'a appelé. Il est assis en tailleur sur le lit, la couette le recouvrant toujours partiellement et m'empêchant de voir clairement son visage dans cette chambre éclairée à la lumière de la lune.

_T'as raison. Faut qu'on parle.

Je suis sans voix, au comble de l'étonnement. Le grand Sasuke Uchiha, l'handicapé ses sentiments, le glaçon, veut parler... Je pose le dossier et m'approche de lui. Il est dans de « bonnes » dispositions, autant en profiter, ça ne se représentera peut être pas. Je me poste devant lui, et le regarde. Il est assit sur le lit, la couette sur la tête et les épaule, le visage plongé dans une ombre que le clair de lune ne perce pas. Sasuke laisse le silence s'installer. Puis, baissant un peu plus la tête pour être sûr que je vois pas son visage, il se lance, lentement, d'une voix grave et basse qui résonne doucement dans la chambre.

_Tu es un problème. Tu es ma faiblesse. Et je ne supporte pas ça. Prendre seulement ton corps est la solution la plus simple que j'ai trouvé. J'ai ce que je veux, et je n'ai pas à m'encombrer de ce lien stupide. Seulement, tu me fais chier. Parce que tu tiens absolument à m'empêcher d'oublier ce soir là, et toutes ces choses qui sont là. J'en veux pas. Et pourtant, j'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Je pensais qu'en prenant simplement ce que je voulais, tout partirais.

_Donc tu admet que ces « trucs » sont bien là?

_Hun

_On va dire que c'est un oui.

_Ta gueule.

_Tu sais, il va bien falloir que tu comprennes un jour que jamais je ne te ferais souffrir. Et ce soir là, je refuse de l'oublier. C'est là que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur notre relation. Tu t'en es forcément posé aussi.

_TA GUEULE!

_Calme toi Sasuke.

_Je suis faible. MERDE! Je suis beaucoup trop faible à cause de toi!

_Et alors?

_Je n'ai pas le droit de l'être! Il ne faut pas.

_S'il y a quelqu'un à qui tu peux montrer tes faiblesses, c'est bien moi. Je suis là pour toi Sasuke. Tu peux t'obstiner autant que tu veux, dire tout ce que tu veux, ça ne change rien. Je t'ai pas poursuivis pendant toutes ces années pour lâcher maintenant.

_Tout serait tellement plus simple si tu me laissais juste ce que je veux...

_Je suis pas un jouet, va falloir te rentrer ça dans ton petit crâne. C'est moi et tout ce qui va avec ou rien. C'est à toi de choisir, teme.

Apparemment c'est plus dur à dire qu'à faire. Je m'approche de lui, essayant de capter son regard, pour lui montrer que je suis là, que je suis sérieux, et que je refuse d'être un simple jouet pour les pulsions de môssieur. Mais dès que je m'approche trop, il me repousse en arrière et retourne jouer à la taupe sous sa couette. Quel chiant ce Uchiha. C'est de famille d'être handicapé de sentiments ou quoi? Ils étaient tous comme ça? Bon, Restons patient. Du calme. Allez, je respire un bon coup, j'oublie que j'ai un démon renard dans le bide qui serait enchanté de me passer sa puissance du moment que c'est pour éclater sa sale gueule d'Uchiha au dit Uchina. Je serre et desserre les poings histoire de me calmer un peu, puis je m'assoie sur le bord du lit en soupirant. Je pose une main sur le dos de Sasuke, à l'endroit où je pense qu'il se trouve sous la couette et m'approche doucement.

_Sasuke, je veux pas que tu sois mal, mais on DOIT discuter. T'as complètement foutu la merde dans nos vie le soir où t'es parti. Alors maintenant assume. Tu me dois bien une discussion. Et puis tu devras bien finir par admettre tes sentiments, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je lâcherais pas. Parce que t'es peut être chiant, hautain, beaucoup trop fier et incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment, mais c'est toi, j'y peux rien.

_Tu peux parler. T'es le gars le plus chiant que je connaisse. Tu brailles, tu cours partout, t'es énervant, tu tiens pas deux minutes en place, et ta fichue manie de bouffer que des ramens. Et puis t'es blond. Et t'as un démon ans le bide.

_Et pourtant, t'es là non?

_J'y suis. Mais je devrais pas. Je suis dans la merde. Je suis trop con.

_Peut être. Mais t'as plus vraiment le choix. Je te laisserais pas me filer entre les mains. Bon, tu devrais dormir un peu. T'as besoin de reprendre des forces. J'attendrais que tu sois debout pour partir au bureau demain matin.

_Hun.

_Sasuke?

_...

_Bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit... Naruto.

Le son de sa voix prononçant mon nom résonne à mes oreilles. On a fait un petit pas en avant. Pas énorme, mais c'est un début. S'il savait à quel point je le veux, cet abruti, il se compliquerait pas la vie comme ça. Mais c'est compliqué un Uchiha, sinon, ça n'en est plus un. Je me sens serein, et je me surprend à lancer un regard attendrit au tas que forme la couette recouvrant Sasuke. Sasuke, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, certes, mais indéniablement la personne que je désire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fallut que ça soit lui, mais maintenant que j'en suis pleinement conscient, je ne le laisserais pas faire comme si rien ne se passait entre nous. Je vais galérer, mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Je le veux, ce connard. Je veux qu'il m'appartienne. Et je veux lui appartenir. Mais pas comme les autres fois. Pas comme un vulgaire jouet. Comme une personne à laquelle il tient. Les autres fois c'était... oui, c'était bien, j'ai aimé ça, ok. Mais c'était purement physique. Et ce n'est pas ça que je désire.

Je me sens rougir à l'évocation de ces deux fois ou j'ai couché avec Sasuke. C'est étrange de se dire que j'ai eu ce genre de relations avec lui. Enfin, penser à ça ne m'avancera à rien là tout de suite. Alors autant que je travaille un peu. On veut devenir Hokage ou on ne le veut pas! Si la vieille croit qu'elle va me décourager avec un peu de paperasse, elle se fou le doigt dans l'oeil. Bon, ok, le tas de paperasse est plutôt du genre montagne, il tient même du défilé de montagne, mais il ne m'aura pas. Et ce dossier sur les relations politiques non plus. Je commence à en voir le bout. C'est déjà ça. J'espère que Gaara me sera reconnaissant de connaître sur le bout des doigts l'historique des échanges diplomatiques avec son village. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du boulot moi.

J'ai travaillé pendant deux ou trois heures, puis je me suis endormi. Et, contre toute attente, c'est Sasuke qui m'a réveillé. Lorsque j'ai émergé, j'ai vu que je m'étais endormi par terre, adossé à son lit, ma tête reposant sur le bord du matelas. Pas très confortable à première vue. Mais j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Et la première chose que mes yeux ont croisés, ce sont ceux de Sasuke. Il était là, en face de moi. Il me fixait. L'intensité de son regard était troublante. Je sais pas encore trop où on va tous les deux. Mais en le voyant, là, devant moi, je me suis dis que j'en avais rien à foutre, parce que même s'il est chiant, il est le seul à me faire ressentir ça. On verra bien où tu m'emmènera, connard. Je me sens de bonne humeur. Ça faisait longtemps. Alors que je me lève, repoussant le dossier qui repose sur mes genoux et je m'étire longuement. Sasuke attend que j'ai fini, les yeux toujours rivés sur moi. Puis il me lance de sa voix suave et grave :

_Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

_Hein?

_Le petit déjeuner, t'es bouché ou quoi?

_T'as... t'as préparé mon petit déjeuner?

_Le notre. T'allais me faire chier si t'avais pas la preuve que j'ai mangé. Autant le faire devant toi, ça m'évitera des emmerdes.

_Connard.

_Ta gueule.

Et c'est sur ces mots « doux » que nous nous sommes dirigés vers la cuisine. Le repas s'est déroulé dans le silence le plus total. J'ai envoyé un clone prévenir un anbu de prendre ma relève. Puis j'ai quitté la demeure Uchiha, demandant à Sasuke de manger s'il ne voulait pas se prendre mon poing dans la gueule. Je lui ai promis de rentrer le plus vite possible. Il n'a rien répondu. C'est un Uchiha après tout. Montrer ses sentiments en public équivaut à la mort. Il a seulement posé une nouvelle fois ses yeux si sombres sur moi. Et je suis parti. Je l'ai laissé là, sous la garde d'inconnu. Et j'ai rejoins mon bureau. J'ai attaqué ma pile de dossier. Et j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour lui. Je me demande si l'anbu va l'obliger à manger s'il ne le fait pas de lui même, s'il ne va pas recommencer à dépérir... Et je me pose encore tout un tas de question à propos d'un éventuel « nous ». Je sens que la journée va être longue. Très longue.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke Uchiha. Jaloux. Mal réveillé. Et gros connard.

J'arrive pas à dormir. Et la faute à qui? Salaud de blond. On a discuté. J'aurais peut être du fermer ma gueule sur ce coup là. Je me sens deux fois plus embrouillé maintenant. Quel con. Putain de connard de blond de merde. Paraît que c'est moi qui ai foutu la merde. Peut être bien. J'aurais du me retenir ce soir là, juste l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs, et me barrer de ce putain de village et lui dire qu'il n'était plus rien pour moi. Ça aurait été un mensonge, mais ça aurait peut être mieux valut que la situation actuelle. Il m'exaspère, cet abruti. Il est là, endormi, assis par terre, adossé au lit, son foutu dossier ouvert sur ses cuisses. Je crois qu'il est censé l'apprendre par coeur. Je sais pas de quoi ça parle, mais ça a l'air chiant au possible. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire avec lui. Ou comment me comporter. Rien que l'idée de la moindre marque d'affection de ma part me débecte d'avance. Comme si j'allais lui faire des câlins, non mais, et puis quoi encore? Mais en même temps, je crois que je suis dans la merde. Parce que je vais bien être obligé de lui faire comprendre à un moment ou à un autre à ce crétin de blond que je le veux. Et peut être pas que pour satisfaire mon appareil génital. Mais je suis censé faire quoi moi... Et puis, on est pas censé satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelle avec son meilleur ami. Mais de toute façon, est-li simplement mon meilleur ami? Je pense qu'il est beaucoup plus. Mais me l'avouer me fait mal. On est censé devenir quoi l'un pour l'autre? J4ai aucune idée de comment gérer tout ça, toutes ces choses que j'essaye désespérément de faire sortir sans y arriver.

Pour l'instant, je devrais peut être dormir. Il est plus de minuit. Je me force à m'allonger et à fermer les yeux. Mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Et tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est les rouvrir pour fixer la tignasse blonde qui s'étale sur le bord de mon matelas. Poussant un soupir de désespoir face à ma propre connerie, je me rapproche de ces épis blonds et je me couche, mon visage près de lui. Je peux sentir son odeur. Je remonte la couette sur moi, comme si j'avais peur que quelqu'un puisse voir ma honte, puis je m'endors enfin. Là, à coté de lui. De cet abruti que j'ai cherché à fuir de toute mes forces mais dont je ne peux plus me passer.

Aaahhhhhh putaiiiiinnn. C'est le matin. Se lever. Ouais, c'est ce qu'on fait le matin. Aaahhhh il fait soleil. Fermer les volets le soir. Ouais, je ferais ça maintenant. Je jette un oeil vers le réveil. 9h12. Je crois que j'ai pas autant dormi depuis... Depuis trop longtemps pour que je m'en souvienne. Je m'extirpe de sous ma couverture. Et je le vois. Lui. Toujours là, endormi et aucunement gêné par la chaleur et le soleil. Quel crétin. Il est là, vautré, la bouche ouverte. Il bave. Appétissant. Et le pire, c'est que même comme ça il me fait envie. Je devrais peut être le réveiller. Je sais pas trop à quelle heure il est censé être dans son idiot de « bureau ». Bon, concentrons-nous. Je vais déjà aller me laver. Ça me réveillera un minimum. Puis je m'habille et je mange un truc pour éviter qu'il me casse les couilles. Oui. Bonne idée. Je me dirige donc d'un pas assez peu assuré vers la salle de bain. J'ai vraiment du mal le matin. Beauuucoup de mal. Et après ma douche, ça ne va pas vraiment mieux. Alors, prochaine étape, le petit déjeuner. Je sors des toasts et fait du café. Sauf que de la fumée s'échappe du grille pain. C'est pas normal ça. Et la cafetière fait un bruit bizarre. Et au final, le café est brûlant et les toasts complètements cramés. Et il fera avec. D'ailleurs, il va découvrir son petit déjeuner maintenant. Mieux vaut manger devant lui, histoire qu'il m'emmerde pas, on sait jamais. Je retourne donc dans la chambre. Il est encore là, endormi, la bave aux lèvres. Je ne sais vraiment comment je vais le réveiller. Je le secoue? Lui balance de l'eau à la gueule? Je m'agenouille devant lui et le regarde, perplexe. Je tenterais bien quelque chose de plus déplacé, mais c'est la chose ultime à éviter. Naruto avait vraiment un don pour compliquer sa vie. Choisissant un compromis entre une solution trop violente qui ne lui plairait pas, une trop sexuelle qui ne lui plairait pas forcément beaucoup plus et une trop douce qui me dégouterait, et je fini par enfoncer mon index dans sa joue. Et... ça ne lui fait strictement rien. Je recommence. Pas plus. Ce n'est qu'à la 4ème tentative qu'il daigne se réveiller. Je reste agenouillé devant lui. Encore une fois ma faiblesse me dégoute, mais il m'est impossible de détourner mon regard de lui. Une fois la bave dégoulinant sur son menton essuyée bien sur. Et dès qu'il ouvre les yeux, il les plonge dans les miens. Et je suis absorbé dans ce putain de bleu. Il est là, devant moi, les cheveux en bataille, l'air endormi, et pourtant... Je suis trop con. Et lui aussi est trop con. On est mal barrés tous les deux. Je sais pas où on va aller comme ça. Je le sens mal. Mais je m'en fou, je le veux et c'est tout. Et je l'aurais. Ne lâchant pas ses yeux, je me relève et lui lance d'une voix que j'espère ferme et qui ne laisse pas voir le trouble qu'il me fait ressentir :

_Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

_Hein?

_Le petit déjeuner, t'es bouché ou quoi?

_T'as... t'as préparé mon petit déjeuner?

_Le notre. T'allais me faire chier si t'avais pas la preuve que j'ai mangé. Autant le faire devant toi, ça m'évitera des emmerdes.

_Connard.

_Ta gueule.

On a mangé dans le silence. J'ai avalé ma nourriture automatiquement, bouchée après bouchée, sans y penser, en essayant d'oublier le peu d'envie que m'inspire ma nourriture. Faut dire qu'elle est pas vraiment du genre appétissante. Naruto a été à deux doigts de me lancer une pique pour critiquer la cuisson un peu trop poussée des toasts, mais un regard aussi noir que les-dits toasts l'a fait taire. Il ne m'a parlé qu'au moment de partir.

_Bon, je dois aller au bureau, j'ai pas le choix, mais je te promet de rentrer le plus vite possible. Un anbu va arriver pour te surveiller. T'as intérêt à manger ce midi. Sinon jte colle mon poing dans la gueule connard.

Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est plonger à nouveau mon regard dans le sien. Je n'ai rien trouvé à répondre. Absolument rien. Le voir s'inquiéter pour moi me trouble plus que je ne le voudrais. Je crois que j 'apprécie de voir que je compte pour lui et qu'il se soucie de moi. C'est un sentiment que je n'ai pas connu depuis tellement longtemps. Il m'a été enlevé en même temps que tout le reste lors du massacre de mon clan. Ce jour maudit qui a fait partir ma vie en vrille. J'entends la porte se fermer. Et à la place du blond se trouve maintenant un Anbu masqué qui à déjà fait parti de ma garde et que j'ai du apercevoir quand j'étais dans ma cellule. Il ne se préoccupe pas de moi et par s'installer dans un coin. La journée va être longue. Très longue. Plus ou moins désespéré, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque du manoir Uchiha. Une salle sombre et poussiéreuse laissée à l'abandon depuis des années. Des toiles d'araignées ont élu domicile un peu partout et la pièce sans le renfermé. Lire un livre me tentait bien, histoire de passer le temps, mais quand je vois l'état de saleté du lieu, je me sens découragé. J'enlève quelques toiles et fini par dénicher un livre dont l'état est plutôt acceptable. Je ne prend même pas la peine de lire le titre, je le prend avec moi et je vais m'installer sur le canapé. Je l'ouvre... et constate que je vois flou. Je me doutais bien que l'utilisation du sharingan avait diminué ma vue. J'en avais même eu la preuve. Des larmes de sang après l'utilisation de mes pupilles sont une preuve on en peut plus suffisante. Je tente de me rapprocher du livre. J'arrive plus ou moins à déchiffrer le texte, je ferais donc avec.

L'anbu ne m'a pas adressé la parole de la matinée. Pas même le moindre regard. Rien. Et tant mieux. Il ne m'a adressé la parole qu'aux alentours de midi pour me dire que Naruto avait été du genre très insistant sur le fait que je devais manger. Il s'est donc déplacé vers la cuisine, attendant vraisemblablement que je m'y rende pour me nourrir. Sauf qu'il peut aller se faire foutre. Je ne donnerais pas à un abruti dans son genre la satisfaction de me voir faire ce qu'il attend de moi. Je lui lance donc un regard noir et me replonge dans mon livre.

_He, Uchiha, tu dois manger, Naruto a été très clair sur ce point là.

_Vas te faire foutre.

_Tu te crois plus malin que moi peut être? Tu n'es qu'un traitre que tout le monde hais. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie.

_La ferme espèce de sous merde, va voir dehors si j'y suis. Avoir des gens comme toi sous les yeux quand je mange de donne juste envie de vomir.

Je l'ai entendu me traiter de choses assez peu flatteuses, puis il a quitté la pièce. Bon débarras. Il se prend pour qui? Je pourrais l'écraser d'une seule main si je le voulais. Et s'il croit m'apprendre une nouvelle en me disant que tout le monde me hait... J'étais au courant, merci. Et je m'en fiche. Il n'y a que lui. Si Naruto est là, alors tout le village peut bien vouloir ma mort. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Pas besoin de gens faibles et ignorants. J'ai toujours été seul. Puis il est arrivé. Il n'y a jamais eu que lui pour me comprendre. C'est le seul qui soit rentré dans ma vie. Le seul pour qui je sois revenu. Je n'ai plus rien à part lui. Ce putain de blond qui refuse de me laisser oublier ces fichus sentiments et qui prend un malin plaisir à me compliquer la vie.

Et, encore une fois, j'ai été faible. Car je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'occuper mes pensées. J'ai mangé parce que qu'il le veut, et pour qu'il ne me casse pas le fion. Puis, j'ai inconsciemment commencé à attendre son retour. J'ai tenté de continuer le livre déniché ce matin, mais je n'ai pas été capable de me concentrer et après avoir lu au moins 5 fois la même ligne, je me suis résolu à changer de livre. Je suis donc retourné dans la bibliothèque. Et après avoir passé une bonne heure à faire le tour le pièce dans l'espoir de trouver un livre intéressant, j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Mais ce n'était pas Naruto.

_Bonjour Sasuke.

_Sakura...

_Je te dérange?

_Oui.

Naruto Uzumaki. Étonné. Presque affectueux.

Je dois avouer qu'en laissant Sasuke ce matin, je n'étais pas particulièrement rassuré. Il m'a fait flippé ce con. Seulement, j'oublie bien vite mes soucis. Comment? Avec mes dossiers adorés bien sur. Quoi d'autre? Tsunade a surement eu pitié, je trouve qu'il y en a moins que d'habitude. La vieille pourrait-elle faire preuve de compassion? J'en doute mais bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de travail, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je m'assoie à mon bureau et trouve deux mots surement griffonnés par la vieille. Un m'annonçant que Shizune passera demain soir au manoir pour tester mes connaissances sur son dossier. Et qu'elle m'en déposera un autre du même genre concernant les relations commerciales du pays de la feuille et de ses alentours. J'en frétille d'avance. Ça m'emballe pas, mais je dois passer par là si je veux devenir hokage, je le ferais donc. Le deuxième me rappelle que j'ai un ou deux rapports en retard concernant ma garde de « ce connard de petit merdeux prétentieux de Uchiha ». J'attèle donc un clone à la tache alors que j'ouvre le premier dossier.

Il est plus de midi. J'ai bien avancé dans mon travail, seulement le temps semble bien décidé à passer de moins en moins vite exprès pour m'empêcher de rentrer retrouver Sasuke. Il m'a étonné ce matin. Jamais j'aurais imaginé qu'il me prépare mon petit déjeuné. Bon, ok , les toasts étaient cramés, mais il a beaucoup de mal à émerger le matin. Mais bon, il a fait un effort. Pour moi. Il y a peut être de l'espoir qui sait? Je l'espère vraiment. Il me pourri la vie depuis que je le connais ou presque. Mais j'ai besoin de lui. Ce soir là, je ne pouvais pas mettre de nom sur tout ça. C'était trop confus, il m'avait laissé seul juste après m'avoir fait comprendre que me quitter lui faisait mal. Et il m'a planté comme un con avec tous ces sentiments bizarres qu'on ne ressent pas d'habitude pour son meilleur ami. J'ai eu peur de toutes ces choses, je me suis demandé pourquoi lui, tout en étant conscient que de toute façon, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Puis je l'ai cherché. Cherché partout pour le ramener, et pour l'avoir près de moi, à moi seul. Mais ce connard a fini en prison, et ça se comprend. Et j'ai commencé à ne plus dormir. Durant des jours et nuits entier j'ai rodé autour de la prison et de la tour du Hokage,guettant une rumeur de mise à mort. Sans le soutient de la puisance du Kyuubi, je me serais certainement effondré d'épuisement. Puis le soulagement est venu lorsque Tsunade m'a annoncé qu'elle le gardait en vie. Vite succédé par un nombre incalculable de questions. Quand le verrai-je? Quand va t-il sortir? Que pense-t-il de ces choses entre nous? Existent-elles toujours pour lui? Je ne pensais pas possible de se prendre autant la tête. Et pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai presque vu personne. Mes amis étaient là, mais je ne les voyaient pas. Je ne pensais qu'à le retrouver. Puis à m'assurer qu'il reste en vie une fois qu'il est rentré. J'ai délaissé beaucoup de personnes pour lui. Et je n'arrive pas à le regretter. Car encore maintenant lui seul compte. Si seulement il voulait bien comprendre que jamais je ne pourrais le faire souffrir comme l'ont fit bien d'autres avant moi. Je le veux, c'est plus fort que moi. On ne comprend peut être pas encore tout ce que cela implique, ni comment faire sortir ces choses, mais elles sont là. Et je suis attiré par lui et personne d'autre. Alors je ne laisserais pas ce connard d'Uchiha ruiner mes efforts. Il faudra bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence.

Il est 15h. Je quitte la tour du Hokage. Un clone fini de rédiger le rapport que Tsunade attend. Moi, je rentre. Parce que je m'inquiète pour l'autre abruti. J'espère qu'il a mangé. Et qu'il a pas passé sa journée à se désespérer. Mais il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète. Non. Ça ne sert à rien, tout doit d'être bien passé... Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de presser le pas au fur et mesure que j'approche du manoir.

Je viens de rentrer. Et si, je dois m'inquiéter. Je viens à peine de passer le portail que j'entends des éclats de voix. Et pas pour se dire des mots d'amour. Je presse le pas et ouvre la porte. Et je trouve Sasuke qui s'engueule copieusement avec l'anbu qui le surveille à ma place, la joue horriblement gonflée et la lèvre fendue. Il est adossé à un mur, les bras croisés, un regard noir adressé à l'anbu, amoché lui aussi, qui gesticule en lui hurlant qu'il n'est qu'un connard débile et mal élevé alors que Sasuke lui réplique qu'il se fiche comme de sa première chaussette d'une sous merde comme lui. Et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Sakura est assise dans le salon, fixant les deux hommes d'un air énervé, le poing serré et tenant dans son autre main une seringue prête à l'emploi. Étrange tableau. Vraiment étrange.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là dedans?

_Il se passe que ce connard prétentieux pense que comme il est un Uchiha il peut se permettre de prendre tout le monde de haut, aussi bien les Anbu que le médecin venu voir s'il n'y avait pas une chance pour qu'il crève!

_Vous devriez y aller je crois. Et faites un tour à l'infirmerie, vous saignez. Vous êtes allé jusqu'à vous battre?

_Non, ça, c'est moi. Ils m'ont énervée. J'ai décidé de les calmer. Ça a plutôt bien marché, mais ils ont continuer à s'insulter.

J'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois tellement c'est irréel. Sasuke qui fait la gueule, l'Anbu qui s'énerve contre lui, et Sakura qui les a frappé pour les calmer. J'aurais aimé voir ça. Vraiment. Sasuke qui se prend un coup de poing de Sakura... J'essaye de calmer l'anbu et le revoie pou qu'il aille se soigner. Puis je me tourne pour saluer Sakura. Ça fait un long moment que je ne l'ai pas vue. Et je dois avouer qu'elle me manque. Peut être pas autant que lui a pu me manquer, mais quand même. Heureux de la voir, je lui adresse un large sourire.

_Tu viens pour la piqure de monsieur?

_Tout juste! Mais il n' a pas l'air d'être dans de bonnes dispositions. Alors s, maintenant que tu es là, il pouvait être assez gentil pour me tendre sa petite fesse blanche, j'en serais heureuse.

Sakura me lance un sourire complice puis nous explosons de rire. Il est bon de retrouver Sakura, de rire avec elle. Mais Sasuke lui ne semble pas apprécier. Pas du tout. Il nous regarde d'un mauvais oeil. Sakura est une des rares personnes à avoir comprit et accepté mon désir de courir après Sasuke. Et elle m'a soutenu. Elle aussi espérait son retour. Sasuke a toujours beaucoup compté pour elle. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle ai complètement renoncé à lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a toujours été là pour moi. Et Sasuke n'aime pas ça.

_Vous foutez pas de ma gueule. Et toi fait ta piqure de merde et casse toi d'ici.

_Ne parle pas à Sakura comme ça.

_Quoi? T'as peur qu'elle soit triste la pauvre? Je me fou d'elle, je n'ai rien à lui dire. On a peut être été coéquipiers par le passé, mais on est pas amis pour autant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, ni de personne d'autre.

_T'inquiète pas Naruto. Je lui fais sa piqure et je vous laisse. J'ai du travail à l'hôpital de toute façon.

Et en effet, elle lui a fait sa piqure. Et avec une violence inouïe. Sasuke l'a sentie passée, et je pense que la prochaine fois, il énervera Sakura après la piqure. Elle s'est acquitée de sa tâche, puis est partie sans un mot, sans un regard pour le brun. Je me suis excusé pour lui, gêné du comportement qu'il a eu avec elle. Elle m'a dit que je n'y pouvais rien si le ninja le plus sexy du village était la pire des enflures. Elle est partie avec un grand sourire mais je sens qu'elle a été touchée par les mots de Sasuke. Et il va m'entendre cet abruti. Ok, il me trouble, et je ressens beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour lui, mais Sakura est mon amie, et ni lui ni personnne d'autre ne peut se permettre de traiter mes amis de cette manière. Énervé, je retourne dans le salon et trouve l'Uchiha assis sur le canapé, tentant d'éponger le sang qui coule de sa lèvre fendue avec une serviette qu'il a du aller chercher dans la salle de bain. Soupirant à la vue de sa joue gonflée, je vais à la cuisine lui chercher un sac de glaçon. Que je lui balance à la gueule sans ménagement.

_Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a prit au juste?

_A propos de?

_De Sakura! Et de l'anbu aussi tant qu'on y est! Tu te crois où putain? Pourquoi tu leur a parlé comme ça?

_Ce débile m'a cherché. Il se sent tellement supérieur à moi, alors que je pourrais l'écraser d'une main si l'envie m'en prenait. Il m'a prit de haut, m'a expliqué que je ne suis qu'un traitre dont on veut la mort.

_En même temps il fallait t'y attendre non? Y a pas qu'avec moi que tu t'es comporté comme un enculé. Tu as trahis le village, est devenu un nukenin, à rejoint Orochimaru... N'importe qui serait assez peu heureux de te voir revenir non?

_Peut être. Mais je suis revenu, j'ai été enfermé dans une prison pour payer. Mais apparement ce n'est pas assez. Mais je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Alors qu'ils souhaitent ma mort si ça les amuse, plus personne ne compte.

_Et moi dans tout ça? Je suis quoi? Je suis l'un d'eux et je peux aller creuver?

_Toi c'est différent. Je pensais que tu le savais, débile.

_Je t'emmerde Sasuke. Et si tu voulais bien te décider à me parler, alors peut être que je pourrais comprendre en quoi je suis différent de ces gens que tu trouve si inférieurs. Et quoi que tu penses d'eux, ce sont mes amis, mon village, des gens que je veux protéger et pour qui je m'emmerde tous les jours à trier de la paperasse dans l'espoir d'être un jour Hokage, alors tu si tu me veux moi, il faudra les accepter eux aussi. Que ce soit Sakura ou n'importe quel membre du village.

_...

_Et justement, je peux savoir pourquoi t'a envoyé chier Sakura comme ça? C'est mon amie. Et la tienne aussi, même si tu dis le contraire. Tu n'as aucune raison de la traiter comme ça! Elle s'est déplacée exprès pour te faire ta putain de piqure en plus!

_Elle m'énervait. Et elle m'a mit son poing dans la figure.

_Pardon?

_Elle m'énervait.

_C'est tout?

_...

_Mais putain parle moi Sasuke! Explique moi!

_Elle était collée à toi, t'es content! Elle minaudait, elle riait, ça m'a donné envie de vomir.

_Hein? C'est pas possible, je rêve...

_Quoi?

_T'es jaloux...

_Pas du tout.

En niant ces mots pourtant évidents, il a détourné le regard, visiblement très gêné. Quel abruti. Si je m'attendais à ça. Sasuke jaloux de Sakura. Certes nous sommes restés proches, mais jamais il n'y aura quoi que ce soit entre nous. C'est une des choses que j'ai comprise lors de ce maudit soir ou il est parti de Konoha. Car lui seul me fait ressentir de telles choses. Il m'attire, irrémédiablement, quoi que je fasse pour lutter, je reviens sans cesse vers lui. Ça paraît tellement ridicule qu'il soit jaloux. D'ailleurs, il a l'air ridicule. Il est toujours là, le visage tourné, tête baissée tenant son sac de glaçons contre sa joue. Quel con. Amusé par son comportement, et attendri aussi, je m'assoie à coté de lui sur le canapé.

_Tu sais, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. Vraiment aucune. Sakura est simplement une amie.

_Je m'en fiche, elle t'approche pas, c'est tout.

Là, je crois qu'il s'est surprit lui même sur ce coup là. Il est devenu tout rouge et a baissé la tête dans l'espoir de se cacher dans ses mèches. Dans un grand éclat de rire, j'ai me suis laissé allé contre son épaule, riant de sa gêne. Je me penche, et le force à me regarder. Et là, ses yeux s'ancrent une nouvelle fois dans les miens. Et tout se passe comme dans un rêve. Sasuke laisse tomber ses glaçons, et, agrippant mon t-shirt, m'attire vers lui. Nos lèvres sont à deux doigts de se toucher, et son regard noir et si intense, ses lèvres, si proches des miennes. Le temps semble s'être suspendu, plus rien n'existe en ce moment. Rien d'autre que lui et moi. Pas encore nous. Mais lui et moi, c'est déjà beaucoup. Un progrès que je n'espérais plus. Il est toujours là, si près de moi. Et il ne bouge pas. Il ne fait rien. Son souffle chaud vient frôler mes lèvres entrouvertes, et je perd pieds.

Tout disparaît.

Je chavire.

Sa bouche sur la mienne. Ses doigts qui viennent agripper mes cheveux. Ma main qui serre toujours son t-shirt.

Puis on se sépare. Un baiser si simple et pourtant si bon. C'est un gros enfoiré, mais je suis bien avec lui. Hésitant, j'avance ma main vers la sienne, la touchant du bout des doigts. Dans un geste...oui, un geste amoureux. Et envers lui. Mon meilleur ami. Mon frère. C'est si étrange. Et ça semble l'être encore plus pour lui. Une marque d'affection, c'est impensable pour un Uchiha hein? Je me lève et soupire.

_Je crois qu'on a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.

_Ta gueule.


	10. Chapter 10

Bon le nouveau chapitre s'est un peu fait attendre, mais j'avais des trucs à faire, une future deuxième fic a mettre au point en même temps toussa toussa. Donc désolée pour le postage un poil tardif. J'espère que j'ai pas laissé trop de fautes, j'ai essayé de me relire un peu cette fois, mais je supporte pas ça, j'aime pas du tout, mais personne est là pour le faire à ma place. Je sais pas trop quand viendra la suite, vu que j'ai qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il va s'y passer. Je pense qu'on va arriver vers la fin là, encore au moins un ou deux chapitres, mais pas énormément plus. J'aime bien cette fic mais faut bien la finir, et puis, comme je l'ai dis, j'en ai une autre sur le feu^^

Voilà, bonne lecture.

Et puis, même si je laisse pas souvent de mots au début des chapitres, je remercie quand même toutes les personnes qui me lisent.

Sasuke Uchiha. Se remet des coups. Et réfléchi.

Sakura... Elle s'est pointée chez moi pour me faire une de ses putains de piqures. Et elle m'a tout de suite tapé sur le système. Comme si l'Anbu y avait pas déjà très bien réussi tout seul. De toute façon, elle m'a toujours plus ou moins insupporté. Du temps de l'équipe sept, j'avais pas vraiment le choix, fallait bien faire avec si je voulais pas faire échouer les missions qu'on nous refilait. Mais j'en avais déjà par dessus la tête de ses minauderies destinées à me séduire. Elle était peut être pas la seule à faire ça, mais elle était surement, avec Ino, la plus acharnée du tas de groupies hystériques qui me collaient en permanence aux basques. Et même les regards les plus froids n'ont jamais réussi à lui faire comprendre que jamais je ne m'intéresserais à une fille comme elle, une gourde débile et faible, et inutile par dessus le marché. Et la voilà qui revient, la bouche en coeur et une seringue à la main, tournant autour de Naruto comme elle l'aurait fait il y a quelques années autour de moi. Ils avaient l'air tellement complices, c'était à vomir. Jaloux... il paraît que je suis jaloux... Peut être bien. Et il l'a vu, c'est ça le pire. Il a vu à quel point j'étais dégouté de la voir si proche de lui. Rien que d'imaginer qu'ils aient pu être proches durant mon absence m'énerve. Et ça m'énerve de m'énerver pour ça. Je lui ai dis que Sakura ne devait pas l'approcher.

Puis on s'est embrassé.

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Vraiment pas. Tout cela m'est insupportable. Je ne supporte pas qu'il soit avec elle, qu'elle l'approche. Et je ne supporte pas plus mes réactions face à ça. On s'est embrassé après que je l'ai attiré à moi. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Il était là si près de moi... Et d'un coup ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes et ses mains s'agrippaient à moi aussi fort que les miennes s'accrochaient à lui. Ces gestes semblaient si naturels sur le moment. Et pourtant, il ne le sont pas. Pas pour moi. Ils ont arrêté de l'être quand j'ai perdu ma famille et que ce vide est apparut. Je suis seul depuis trop longtemps. Il vient vers moi, mais je suis incapable d'aller vers lui, de répondre à ses appels. Ses doigts sur le dos de ma main... Je n'ai su que le repousser, car ça c'est naturel pour moi au moins, et aussi beaucoup plus simple. Ce connard de blond fou la merde dans ma vie. Bon j'ai peut être pas fais que du bien à la sienne, mais lui, il chamboule tout, il m'empêche d'être ce que je voudrais. Réfléchir à tout ça ne sert à rien. Je connais Naruto, je ne pourrais pas le faire renoncer à tout ça, il n'est pas du genre à se décourager. Je suis dans une impasse. Car me montrer aussi têtu que lui ne mènerait à rien. Il me chercherait, je le repousserais, et au final, je le perdrais. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. Et puis, je ne suis même pas sur d'avoir encore la force de me battre. Déjà que je me sentais pas rempli de joie de vivre, la mort d'Itachi et mon séjour en prison ont achevé les maigres réserves de volonté et de combativité qu'il pouvait me rester. La seule solution qui s'offre à moi, c'est d'essayer d'accepter ce qu'il tente de m'offrir. Et ça ne me plait pas. Un Uchiha ne se soumet pas. Seulement, je n'ai plus vraiment la force de lutter.

Je soupire comme un malheureux en ramassant mon sac de glace. Je le colle à ma joue douloureuse et me dirige vers la cuisine. Naruto s'y trouve et s'affaire depuis un moment déjà pour préparer ces choses dont il se nourrit presque exclusivement. Des ramens... Il en a fait assez pour nourrir au moins dix personnes. Il sourit en me voyant arriver. Je crois que ma joue gonflée l'amuse beaucoup. Ou alors c'est juste le fait que Sakura m'aie collé une tarte mémorable qu'il trouve drôle. Laissant de coté les bols qu'il remplissait il s'est approché de moi et sa main s'est posée sur la mienne, écartant le sac de glace de ma joue.

_Fait moi voir. Elle t'a bien amoché dis donc. Elle peut faire très très mal quand elle veut. J'en sais quelque chose. La faute à l'entrainement de la vieille Tsunade.

_La ferme. Je me fou de la vie de Sakura.

_Ça te fais mal?

_Peut être.

_Mais encore?

_Va te faire foutre.

_Mais oui. Donc tu as mal. Allez fais moi voir ça. Et ne discute même pas, connard.

Ses doigts sont venus frôler ma joue avec douceur. Naruto a rapproché son visage du mien en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ça prend une couleur bizarre, j'aime pas trop ça. Bouge pas, j'ai de quoi soigner tout ça.

Il est parti de la cuisine, je l'ai entendu farfouiller dans la salle de bain, et il est revenu avec un tube de pommade qu'il a entreprit d'étaler abondamment sur ma pauvre joue meurtrie, promenant doucement ses doigts sur ma peau, et les y laissant peut être juste un peu plus que nécessaire. Ces petits gestes me troublent. C'est comme s'ils me faisaient réaliser que la seule manière d'avoir Naruto n'est pas de prendre sans rien donner. C'est de le laisser m'avoir moi. Me donner à quelqu'un... En suis-je encore capable? Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir encore le choix. Naruto a eu l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il a finalement reposé le tube et m'a invité à prendre place à la table où m'attendait un bol de ramen fumant. Encore une fois, le repas s'est déroulé dans le silence. J'ai terminé mon bol. Il en a vidé six. Puis nous avons tranquillement fait la vaisselle avant de nous diriger vers ma chambre. Et une nouvelle fois, il s'installe avec son dossier, vraisemblablement dans l'intention de s'y plonger pour le reste de la soirée. Sauf que je n'en ai pas envie. Je me sens plus troublé que jamais. J'ai un étrange besoin de lui parler, de voir jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller avec lui. Mais là, tout de suite, j'arrive seulement à lui faire savoir que son dossier commence a me gonfler.

_Encore ce fichu dossier? Tu me stresse, tu peux pas le lâcher un peu?

_Non, je peux pas. Je dois connaître tout ça sur le bout des doigts.

_Et je peux savoir pourquoi?

_Pour devenir Hokage. Quoi d'autre?

_Pff... Hokage... Tu rêves encore à ça? À quoi bon vouloir aider et protéger ce village et la bande d'abrutis qui l'occupent.

_Parce que ce village c'est le mien. Et puis...

_Quoi?

_Si j'avais été Hokage quand tu es revenu à Konoha, jamais tu n'aurais eu à subir tout ça. Jamais tu n'aurais passé un an seul en prison à subir je ne sais quoi. Tsunade n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer précisément en quoi consistaient tes interrogatoires. J'ai essayé assez souvent de t'approcher, mais Tsunade en a eu assez. Elle était à de doigts de me virer de l'Anbu. Si j'avais été plus qu'un simple ninja à ce moment là, je n'aurais pas été aussi impuissant. Je les aurais obligés à t'accepter.

_Et tu serais passé pour le pire Hokage de tous les temps, le premier à permettre à un nukenin de rentrer les mains dans les poches dans le village, comme s'il n'avais pas déserté, rejoint l'ennemi, puis tué celui-ci dans son propre intêret...

_Peut être bien. Mais tu sais, j'aurais été prêt à beaucoup de choses pour toi.

_Idiot. C'est stupide. Je n'en vaux même pas la peine.

_Idiot toi même, connard. Tu comprend rien de toute façon. Couche toi et me fait plus chier avec tes réflexions à la con. Moi je vais travailler un peu. Bonne nuit.

Et il s'est assis à même le sol dans un coin de la pièce, m'ignorant totalement. Il tourne les pages unes à une avec des mouvements secs et nerveux, manquant souvent de peu de les déchirer. Je l'ai manifestement énervé. Et je ne comprend pas. Enfin, si, je comprend ce qui semble le mettre dans cet état. Trouver stupide qu'il se soucie à ce point de moi n'était pas une bonne idée. Ou plutôt le dire n'en était pas une. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est comment il peut m'accorder autant d'importante encore maintenant. Je l'ai laissé seul pendant plusieurs années, j'ai refusé de le suivre quand il est venu me chercher, j'ai fermé les yeux autant que je le pouvais sur ses sentiments, puis je suis revenu, j'ai abusé de lui, et je nie toujours tout ce qu'il tente de me faire voir en bloc. Qu'est ce qui fait qu'il s'accroche encore et toujours à moi après tout ce temps? Je me le demande tellement fort... Je n'y comprend rien.

_Pourquoi moi? Je ne le mérite pas. Ne le mérite plus, depuis bien longtemps. Alors pourquoi?

La question est sorti toute seule, avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Et en disant ces mots, sans vraiment me rendre compte de mes gestes, je me suis agenouillé face à lui et je lui ai enlevé son tas de feuilles des mains. Il m'a laissé faire sans broncher. Il semble soucieux, et ses sourcils sont plissés comme s'il était en pleine réflexion.

_Quelle question de merde. Tout simplement parce que c'est toi. T'es un connard, t'a foutu plusieurs années de ma vie en l'air avec tes conneries, et pourtant je peux pas faire autrement que de te vouloir toi, même si t'es un gros con prétentieux et un enfoiré de première. C'est toi, c'est comme ça. Se demander pourquoi toi et pas un autre est inutile. Ça ne pouvait être que toi. Et même un atrophié des sentiments comme toi se rend compte que notre lien n'est pas commun et qu'il dépasse depuis longtemps la simple amitié. Alors oui, je suis peut être un idiot, un crétin ou tout ce que tu veux, mais, que ça te plaise ou non, si j'en avais eu le pouvoir, j'aurais affronté la colère de tout le village pour toi, même si ça impliquait de passer pour le pire Hokage de tous les temps.

Je reste sans voix. Sa tirade m'a profondément remué. C'est étrange d'apprendre jusqu'où il pourrait aller, et ça simplement pour moi. Je crois que j'envie Naruto. Il s'ouvre aux autres avec tant de facilité, ça lui semble si naturel. Alors que moi, je ne serais pas capable de lui dire le dixième de tout ça. Jamais je ne pourrais m'ouvrir aux autres comme il peut le faire. Mais m'ouvrir au moins à lui, ça, je devrais y arriver non? Ça semble si difficile de ravaler cette fierté, d'arrêter d'écouter cette petite voix qui me dit que je n'ai qu'a prendre sans rien donner car c'est le seul moyen de ne plus souffrir. Je refuse que tout recommence. Je ne veux plus jamais perdre des personnes chères. Et depuis mon départ du village, je me répète que le seul moyen pour que ça n'arrive plus, c'est de ne plus avoir de faiblesse, plus aucun lien, aucune attache. Seulement, je n'ai pas réussi à l'oublier. Et je l'ai désiré chaque jour un peu plus. Je l'ai même possédé physiquement. Mais ça ne suffit pas à remplir le vide. Il doit être entièrement à moi. Car je le veux. Je ne veux que lui. Et pour ça je dois d'abord être à lui. Alors je le serais. Pour qu'il soit à moi et à moi seul. Le seul lien que je possède avec le monde. Il sera à moi et seulement à moi. Et s'il décide un jour d'être à une autre personne je l'en empêcherai. Car si je le perd lui, je ne pense pas pouvoir me relever une nouvelle fois. C'est un risque à courir. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Soit je trouve enfin une raison de vivre, soit je reçois le coup qui m'achèvera. Rien à perdre, et a priori tout à gagner. Naruto sera donc à moi. Mais pour cela, le chemin va être long. Je respire un bon coup puis, le rouge aux joues que j'essaye de dissimuler en détournant la tête, je me lance.

_il va falloir m'apprendre.

_Hein?

_T'as très bien compris, m'oblige pas à le répéter.

_Mais tu veux que je t'apprenne quoi?

_À être à toi.

_T'es peut être pas un cas désespéré après tout.

_Connard.

_Raclure.

Alors, sans plus un mot, il m'a attiré contre lui. Mes mains prenant appuis sur ses jambes croisées en tailleur tandis que mon front atterrissait contre son torse, maintenu en place par sa main, perdue dans mes cheveux. J'ai senti sa tête venir se poser contre la mienne.

_Ça, ça s'appelle un câlin. Ou un étreinte virile, c'est comme tu préfères voir ça. Et comme tu peux le constater, ça ne tue pas. Et tu es toujours un putain d'Uchiha plein d'orgueil et de fierté. Et je peux t'assurer que recommencer ne présente aucun risque pour ta santé physique aussi bien que mentale.

_Te fou pas de ma gueule, crétin.

_Chut, tais-toi. On s'insultera demain.

Et nous n'avons plus ajouté un mot. Nous sommes juste restés comme ça. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être atrocement faible. Mais je me dis que je peux bien oublier ma fierté, juste maintenant. Je redeviendrais un Uchiha demain. Ce soir, je veux juste être Sasuke, le garçon qui veut Naruto, son meilleur ami, son frère, et maintenant beaucoup plus que ça.

Le « câlin » de Naruto à duré de longues minutes. Puis il a enlevé sa main, doucement; la faisant glisser le long de mon cou, caressant ma peau du bout de ses doigts, de la même manière que tout à l'heure sur ma joue. Alors je me suis levé, et je me suis couché sans un mot de plus. Je l'ai entendu reprendre son dossier. Et voilà. C'est déjà un grand pas en avant. Un contact physique avec lui, ni pour le frapper, ni pour profiter de son corps. Un geste simplement pour ce qu'il est. De l'affection. C'est peut être pas le bon mot commençant pas un a pour qualifier ça, mais pour l'instant, je vais en rester là. J'ai apprécié, ça, je ne peux le nier. Mais ce genre de chose reste encore trop étrange pour moi. Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être proche de quelqu'un. Et même avec tout les efforts du monde, je suis conscient que ma capacité à aller vers lui connaîtra très vite ses limites. Et ça, il devra s'y faire. Je peux aller vers lui, me donner un peu, mais je ne serais jamais un grand romantique ni un amoureux transi. Ça, j'en suis sûr et certain.

Naruto Uzumaki. Étonné. Heureux.

J'ai embrassé Sasuke. Pas sous la contrainte ou sous l'emprise de je ne sais quelle pulsion que peuvent avoir les Uchiha lorsqu'ils décident qu'ils sont le centre du monde et que celui-ci doit se plier à leurs désirs. On s'est embrassé parce que j'en avais envie et lui aussi. Tout simplement. C'est peut être la tarte que lui a collé Sakura qui lui a remué le cerveau, va savoir. Il a carrément « avoué » être jaloux d'elle. Sasuke jaloux de Sakura... C'est le monde à l'envers. Mais il s'est vite remis à l'endroit quand j'ai tenté une approche un peu plus romantique de ce connard. Simplement mes doigts sur le dos de sa main. Mais il faut croire que c'était un peu trop d'un coup pour lui. Pourtant, il a fini par venir de lui même. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Pourtant, tout laissait présager une soirée du genre complètement merdique. Je lui ai ouvert mon coeur, et je lui ai expliqué que j'aurais bravé tout le village pour lui si j'avais eu al moindre chance de lui éviter la prison et la surveillance, les interrogatoires. Et lui a trouvé ça inutile. En même temps je m'attendais à quoi hein? Quoi qu'il en soit, ses remarques m'ont énervées et j'étais plutôt bien parti pour faire la gueule pour le reste de la soirée. Et au lieu de ça...

Je crois que j'ai fais un grand pas avec Sasuke. Un très grand pas. Un progrès que je n'espérais plus. Il est venu vers moi. Juste un peu, mais c'est déjà ça. Il veut que je lui apprenne. Quoi exactement? Je ne le sais pas vraiment. Peut être tout simplement à s'ouvrir à moi. « A être à toi ». Voilà ses mots. Ça veut dire quoi être à moi? Peut-il vraiment se donner à quelqu'un? À moi? Comment quitter cette relation étrange qui s'est mise en place entre nous et où nous sommes un peu tout et n'importe quoi l'un pour l'autre? Bien malin qui pourra me le dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois qu'on est sur la bonne voie. Un peu plus « nous » que « lui et moi ». C'est toujours ça de prit. Parce que que je le veux cet abruti. Même si ça sera pas une partie de plaisir, c'est lui. C'est comme ça. C'est lui depuis le jour où il est parti. Je ne me suis jamais posé de question. Pas même sur ma sexualité, alors qu'il n'est pas vraiment commun de ressentir ce genre de chose pour un autre garçon, surtout quand c'est votre meilleur ami. Mais voilà, je l'ai simplement accepté. C'était Sasuke, et ça le restera. Tout simplement.

L'esprit toujours plus ou moins habité par des pensées parasites concernant un certain brun dormant à deux mètres de moi, je me suis tant bien que mal replongé sans un chapitre passionnant sur les réseaux commerciaux reliant Konoha et ses voisins. J'aurais ensuite droit au détail des échanges effectués avec le moindre petit village. Ça n'a rien de bien excitant à première vue, mais je me suis surpris à être très vite absorbé par tout ça. Et j'en suis le premier étonné. Faut dire que ça a jamais vraiment été mon genre d'étudier sérieusement quelque chose. Je suis plus du genre à me jeter dans le feu de l'action dans réfléchir et à voir ce qu'il se passe ensuite quand je pars en mission, même si je me suis un peu calmé. Mais là, il ne s'agit pas d'une mission. Il s'agit de Konoha, de tout un village et de ses habitants comptant sur moi pour les protéger. Et si cette protection passe avant tout par la sécurité du village, elle comprend aussi beaucoup d'autres points. Je sens le lourd devoir qui pèsera un jour sur mes épaules, et je veux en être digne, tout comme mon père l'a été.

Je regarde l'heure. Deux heures et demi du matin. Je devrais peut être me coucher. Surtout que demain j'aurais surement à gérer une monstrueuse montagne de dossiers, avec en plus la visite de Shizune qui viendra vérifier si j'apprends bien tout ce qu'elle me donne. J'hésite encore, et, à ma grande surprise, c'est Sasuke qui va décider pour moi lorsque sa voix sort de sous la couette pour m'interpeler.

_Viens dormir crétin. Il est tard.

_Tu dors pas non plus.

_Je dormais. Plus maintenant.

_Depuis quand tu te soucie de mes heures de sommeil?

_Ta gueule. Viens juste dormir.

_Pardon?

_Je t'ai dis de venir alors fait le et ferme la. Et enlève cet uniforme de merde avant Je peux plus l'encadrer.

_Il est très bien mon uniforme.

_Arrêtes un peu de discuter, t'es chiant et il est tard. Met un t-shirt et viens avant que je change d'avis.

_C'est toi qui est chiant Sasuke.

_Ta gueule.

_Je t'emmerde.

Sur ces mots doux, je me suis exécuté, curieux de savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer chez Sasuke ce soir. Une fois vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et de mon boxer, orange évidemment, je me suis glissé dans le lit, hésitant, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. J'ai senti Sasuke se pousser pour me faire de la place lorsque je me suis glissé sous la couette. J'ai collé mon dos contre le sien.

_Pourquoi tu veux que je dormes avec toi?

_Tu veux pas la fermer et dormir? Il est tard.

_J'ai du mal à te suivre. Il t'arrive quoi? Tu vas finir par me faire flipper.

_J'ai seulement réaliser une chose.

_Laquelle?

_Lutter ne sert à rien. Et je n'ai rien à perdre. Pour t'avoir, je dois aussi me donner c'est aussi simple que ça. J'ai déjà pris sans rien offrir, mais ça ne rempli pas le vide de mon existence. Il ne me reste plus rien. Alors je tente ma chance. C'est la seule chose qui pourrait achever de me détruire. Tu m'obsède depuis longtemps. Mais j'avais des choses à faire. Et pour ça, je devais oublier tout le reste. Seulement, tu es resté là, refusant de me laisser faire. J'ai quitté le village et suis devenu un traitre. Je me suis rallié à Orochimaru, et il a été mon maître. Puis je l'ai tué. Et j'ai finalement achevé de mes mains mon propre frère. Après ça, ma raison de vivre est partie, je n'étais plus rien sans ma vengeance. Ne restait donc plus que toi, toujours là quoi que je fasse. Si tu disparais aussi, ma dernière raison d'être là disparaîtra avec toi, et plus rien n'aura de sens.

_Je ne te laisserais pas, connard. Je t'ai couru après pendant trop de temps pour ça. Tu devrais le savoir. Je n'abandonne jamais. Et tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ça. Toi mieux que quiconque. Je sais pas encore bien quoi faire de tout ça. Mais je trouverai. On trouveras. Parce que ça fait déjà longtemps que je sais que ça ne peux être que toi.

Puis le silence s'est installé. J'ai entendu la respiration de Sasuke devenir lente et régulière. Son dos touche toujours le mien et je sens sa chaleur. Je me sens bien. Et je suis heureux. Car je sens Sasuke redevenir peu à peu lui même, quitter le Sasuke dépressif et redevenir l'être hautain et fier qu'il était. Et j'aime à me dire que c'est un peu grâce à moi. Bon, les progrès sont encore minces, mais j'y crois. Il n'est plus celui qu'il était à sa sortie de prison, cet être apathique, cette larve sans aucune envie de vivre. Sasuke revient. Pour moi. Et tout ira bien, je ferais tout pour ça.

_GaaaaahhHhhHhHhhhhhhh... Hum... C'est le matiiinnnn.

Tel fut mon cri de douleur lorsqu'un rayon de soleil a décidé de venir taper en plein sur mon visage. Il fait moins chaud que d'habitude. La période des grandes chaleurs est quasiment terminée. Je suis dans un lit. Et sur quelque chose de chaud et mou. J'ouvre un oeil. Mais c'est trop dur, alors je le referme. Je tente avec l'autre. Pas plus. Je retente avec le premier. Ça a l'air de marcher. Je tente de déterminer ou je me trouve. Je vois quelque chose de blanc. Et quelque chose de noir. De la peau, et des cheveux. Et même des yeux. Ceux de Sasuke. C'est là que mon cerveau se remet en marche. Je suis dans le lit de Sasuke, j'ai dormi avec lui, et je me retrouve vautré sur lui après avoir bougé pendant la nuit. Ses orbes noirs me fixent avec intensité. J'amorce un mouvement de recul, me doutant que mon partenaire de lit va moyennement apprécier ma position. Mais il m'en empêche. Et je me retrouve dans ses bras, la tête nichée dans son cou, ses cheveux me chatouillant la peau.

_Bonjour.

_Heu... bonjour.

Et ben, la journée commence bien. Sasuke relâche son étreinte et nous nous levons. Nous passons l'un après l'autre dans la salle de bain. Je me lave et enfile un uniforme propre. Puis nous prenons notre petit déjeuner. Sasuke est là, assis devant moi. Je le trouve beau. Ses cheveux trempés apèrès sa douche qui retombent autour de son visage. Sa peau si pâle. Même le simple t-shirt bleu marine qu'il a enfilé me semble tellement sublime sur lui. Je n'en reviens pas. Je me sens un peu minable à coté avec mes cheveux en pétard, trop long mais que je n'arrive pas à me décider à couper et avec mon uniforme froissé. J'ai vraiment pas la classe. Désespéré, je me lève et m'apprête à partir.

_J'y vais Sas'ke.

_Hun. Viens.

_Quoi?

_Tu vas arrêter de poser des questions de merde tout le temps.

Et i m'attire à lui. Et avant que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, je me retrouve à nouveau dans ses bras. Il est là, droit comme un i, une main dans mon dos pour me maintenir contre son corps. Moi, je ne réagis pas. Je reste là les bras ballant. Puis Sasuke me relâche.

_T'avais raison, ça ne tue pas.

Et il s'en vas vers le salon, saisissant un livre qui trainait là au passage, me plantant seul dans l'entrée. Un peu déboussolé par son revirement total d'attitude, je m'en vais vers mon bureau, ne me doutant pas que la journée na pas fini de m'apporter son lot de surprises. En effet, à peine arrivé au bureau, je me fais intercepter par un larbin quelconque qui me remet un message de Tsunade qui dit « Viens dans mon bureau dès que tu lira ça, andouille de blond, sinon tu le regretteras». N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je jette un coup d'oeil désespéré aux amas de feuilles qui menacent de s'écrouler à tout instant trônant dans la petite pièce qui me sert de bureau, puis je ferme la porte et part rejoindre cette chère Tsunade-baba. Une fois devant sa porte, j'hésite, mais je frappe quand même. Si j'en crois le vocabulaire assez peu sympathique utilisé par elle dans son message, son humeur n'est pas au beau fixe. J'entends un « entrez » assez retentissant et je pousse les portes.

_Ah Naruto, quand même! J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Elle ne m'amuse pas, mais alors pas du tout, mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement. Le conseil commence à faire pression sur moi, dès que tu sauras pourquoi tu vas venir m'emmerder pour que je craque, et je connais une ou deux hystériques qui viendraient t'aider avec plaisir.

_Et donc?

_Et donc ça m'emmerde royalement, et encore, le mot est faible. Vraiment faible. Je devrais envoyer tous les membres du conseil se faire bouffer par des bestioles dans la nature et...

_Tsunade-baba?

_Ah oui, pardon. Donc, Face à la pression que je subis, je me vois dans l'obligation d'accorder à notre cher Uchiha un droit de sorti à l'extérieur de son cher manoir, à l'air libre dans les rues de Konoha.


	11. Chapter 11

Alors alors, avant dernier chapitre normalement. Reste un dernier et un épilogue qui suivra le dernier chapitre, j'ai pas envie de le poster séparément vu qu'il sera sans doute plus court qu'un chapitre normal. Vous verrez qu'a la fin, j'ai fais le choix de ne pas caler de lemon, tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas bien les écrire, je suis assez mal a l'aise avec ça. Pourtant je n'ai aucun complexe a les lire^^ Je préfère comme ça. Je m'y mettrais peut être dans ma prochaine fic.

Voilà, comme d'hab, merci aux gens qui me lisent, et merci à toi Maryline de supporter mon harcèlement sur msn quand j'ai besoin de conseils. Que ferais-je sans toi!

Sasuke Uchiha. Jaloux handicapé des sentiments. Bloc de glace qui fond.

J'ai dormi avec Naruto. C'était pas vraiment prévu à la base, mais on a dormi ensemble. Ses explications m'ont beaucoup chamboulé, même si je déteste me l'avouer. Il m'a dit jusqu'où il serait allé pour moi. Il paraît que c'est parce que c'est « moi » qu'il est prêt à tout ça. Et je pense pouvoir affirmer que c'est aussi parce que c'est « lui » que je suis rentré, que le rejoindre était une évidence une fois ma vengeance accomplie. Il m'a serré dans ses bras, se foutant de ma gueule en même temps. Et je me suis couché. Mais le sommeil a eu du mal à venir. Car Naruto était là, juste à coté, absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. J'ai finalement réussi à m'endormir. Mais pas longtemps. Je n'arrive pas à oublier sa présence. Il est tard et il ne dort toujours pas. Je n'ai jamais vu Naruto si motivé pour quelque chose. Il n'est pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié, mais là ça dépasse tout ce que j'ai vu.

Je sens que je n'arriverai pas à dormir tant qu'il sera éveillé. C'est pourquoi je décide de remédier à cela.

_Viens dormir crétin. Il est tard.

_Tu dors pas non plus.

_Je dormais. Plus maintenant.

_Depuis quand tu te soucie de mes heures de sommeil?

_Ta gueule. Viens juste dormir.

_Pardon?

_Je t'ai dis de venir alors fait le et ferme la. Et enlève cet uniforme de merde avant Je peux plus l'encadrer.

_Il est très bien mon uniforme.

_Arrêtes un peu de discuter, t'es chiant et il est tard. Met un t-shirt et viens avant que je change d'avis.

_C'est toi qui est chiant Sasuke.

_Ta gueule.

_Je t'emmerde.

Et il est venu après avoir enlevé son uniforme et enfilé un t-shirt. Il s'est glissé dans le lit et est venu coller son dos au mien. Sa chaleur m'a immédiatement fait me sentir bien. J'aime le sentir si près de moi. Alors que je sentais enfin le sommeil me gagner, il a fait ce qu'il réussi le mieux. Il m'a emmerdé. Il voulait savoir pourquoi je voulais dormir avec lui. C'est sûr c'est une question follement intéressante, en pleine nuit à plus de deux heures du matin. J'ai voulu le faire taire pour pouvoir simplement dormir, mais ça a été totalement inutile. Je lui ai donc expliqué tout simplement. Je lui ai dis qu'il ne servait à rien que je lutte contre cette attirance pour lui. Et pour l'avoir, je devais aussi me donner. Que quand j'avais tout simplement prit, le vide était resté. Et qu'il était la seule chose qui me raccrochait encore au monde. I l m'a dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas. J'en suis heureux. Je me sens bien. Et je fini très vite par m'endormir, le dos de Naruto collé au mien, sa chaleur m'entourant et le rythme de sa respiration me berçant doucement. Je me sens bien pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Grâce à lui. Grâce à Naruto.

Mon réveil fut un des plus agréables que j'ai eu depuis très longtemps. Il était encore tôt, et cet abruti dormais toujours. Mais plus contre mon dos, non. Il avait apparemment décidé pendant la nuit que mon torse était plus confortable que son oreiller. Du coup il était là, vautré sur moi, prenant toute la place et dormant comme un bienheureux, la bave au coin des lèvres. Je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller. Je suis encore dans le pâté et j'ai besoin de temps pour émerger, j'ai jamais été du matin. Je me contente de rester là, sans bouger à le regarder dormir. Perdu dans mes pensées, je laisse aller ma tête contre la sienne, laissant ses mèches blondes caresser mon nez. Je me demande comment il va réagir en se réveillant. Comme un blond chiant et hyperactif surement. Et je me demande aussi si je devrais pas faire quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose d'autre qu'une insulte peut être? Je sais pas, mais je vais devoir trouver très vite car Naruto commence à gigoter. Il remue un peu puis lance dans un espèce de grognement :

_GaaaaahhHhhHhHhhhhhhh... Hum... C'est le matiiinnnn.

Élégant, comme toujours. Naruto s'étire, gigote, puis semble enfin remarquer sur quoi il dormait. Et il tente de s'enfuir. Allez savoir pourquoi. Comme si j'étais du genre à le virer en l'insultant... Quoi qu'il en soit, je le retiens, et le ramène contre moi. Puis, ne sachant que faire d'autre, j'opte pour la chose la plus simple, la plus classique qu'on peut dire le matin :

_Bonjour.

_Heu... bonjour.

Je le relâche et nous sortons de ce lit que nous avons partagé. Après une bonne douche, nous nous retrouvons assis face à face pour avaler notre petit déjeuner. Naruto est là, assis devant moi, et je le trouve beau ce putain de blond. Ses yeux me fascinent, et je ne comprend pas comment ils font pour être aussi bleus. Et sa peau toujours bronzée si différente de la mienne qui ne semble décidée qu'a se couvrir de rougeur si je m'expose au soleil. Il a remit son uniforme. Et même si ça m'énerve de le voir porter celui ci en permanence comme si j'étais seulement une mission à accomplir, je trouve qu'il lui va bien. Je ne pourrais certainement jamais le porter, cet uniforme. J'ai gaché toutes mes chances de redevenir un jour un ninja. Mais je m'en fiche. Seul Naruto compte. D'ailleurs, il se lève. Il a terminé son repas et s'apprête maintenant à partir.

_J'y vais Sas'ke.

_Hun. Viens.

_Quoi?

_Tu vas arrêter de poser des questions de merde tout le temps.

Je l'ai attiré dans mes bras, mettant en pratique mon apprentissage du câlin d'hier soir. Il est contre moi, et je place une main dans son dos. C'est moins affectueux, mais c'est un câlin quand même. Naruto lui n'en revient pas. Il est resté là, contre mon torse, les bras pendant le long du corps. Je profite encore quelques instants de notre « étreinte » puis je le relâche.

_T'avais raison, ça ne tue pas.

Le laissant aller travailler, j'ai pris le même livre chiant que j'avais commencé, et je suis parti lire vers le salon, attendant que Naruto quitte le Manoir et que son remplaçant arrive. Chose faite en quelques minutes seulement. Ils sont rapide ces anbu quand il s'agit de faire chier le monde. Heureusement, ce n'est pas la même raclure que hier. Mon très cher enculé de garde s'est posté dans l'entrée et ne m'a pas emmerdé. Si seulement ils étaient tous comme ça... Cet anbu là me fou une paix royale. Et tant mieux. Mon bouquin est chiant. Mais je le fini par principe. Laisser des choses en plan c'est pas vraiment mon genre. Je continue donc, page après page, courageusement, alors que les minutes semblent s'écouler de plus en plus doucement à mesure que je trouve ce livre pourri. Je m'emmerde. Vraiment. Et là, alors que ma seule occupation est de me forcer à terminer un livre chiant en attendant que Naruto rentre, je me dis que je suis tombé bien bas. Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Les heures passes. Et finalement, midi arrive. Me faire à manger. M'éloigner de ce maudit livre. Enfin. En allant dans la cuisine, je croise l'anbu. Il a tourné la tête à mon passage, me jetant un regard chargé de méfiance et de haine, puis m'a ignoré. J'ai fais cuire du riz assez rapidement et j'en ai avalé un bol, puis j'ai fais la vaisselle. Et alors que je me préparais une nouvelle fois à m'emmerder comme jamais, une tornade blonde a déboulé dans la cuisine.

_Sas'ke! J'ai parlé à Tsunade! Tu as la permission de sortir d'ici!

_Pardon?

_Tu peux sortir! Le conseil a fait pression sur Tsunade, et elle te laisse sortir d'ici. Sous surveillance bien sur, et je continue a camper chez toi.

_Le conseil ne doit pas faire ça pour mes beaux yeux... Où si, justement, c'est pour avoir un moyen de les récupérer.

_Hum... Probablement. Mais je les laisserais pas faire. Et quand je serais Hokage, je les virerais. Bon, tu veux aller où?

_Hein?

_Ben, dans Konoha, tu veux aller où?

_Je reste ici. J'ai personne à voir. Et me regarde pas comme ça, je ne mettrais pas un pied hors du manoir. Alors m'emmerde plus.

Et, comme prévu... Il m'a trainé dehors. Au départ, j'étais totalement réfractaire à l'idée de foutre le moindre orteil à l'extérieur. Je sais pertinemment que là, dehors, il n'y a pas une seule personne qui n'ai envie de me voir mort, ou au moins en prison. Je n'ai rien ni personne ici. Seulement Naruto. J'étais donc bien parti pour me contenter de la compagnie assez peu agréable de ce putain de livre. Et je pensais que Naruto allait me laisser faire et retournerait à son bureau. Seulement, il n'avait mystérieusement plus de travail pour la journée. L'assistance de l'Hokage est venue en début d'après midi pour refiler un nouveau dossier à Naruto et pour être sure qu'il connaissait le précédent par coeur. Elle est resté deux bonnes heures. Puis, une fois seuls, il est venu de planter devant moi.

_Prépare toi. On sort.

_Va te faire foutre. Je bouge pas d'ici.

_Ta gueule. Arrête de dire de la merde et va te préparer. On va aller faire un tour. T'as besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

_Je peux aller faire le tour du jardin si tu y tiens.

_Te fou pas de ma gueule. Je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller en civil. Toi, va mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus chaud. Les soirées se rafraichissent en ce moment.

_T'es vraiment chiant tu sais.

_Je m'en fou. Je me suis battu pour que tu puisses te promener en toute liberté dans les rues. Et même si c'est dû à la pression exercée par le conseil, tu es libre, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser gâcher cette liberté en restant enfermé ici. Donc on va aller se promener et on mangera un truc. On va pas aller dans un restaurant, je pense que ta seule présence plomberait l'ambiance, mais on peut au moins prendre un plat à emporter et le manger tranquillement dehors.

_T'es lourd.

_Je t'emmerde.

_Moi de même.

J'aurais du insister pour rester là, mais me voir dehors semble tenir à coeur à Naruto. Je le ferais donc. Mais seulement pour lui. Et de très mauvaise grâce. Je me suis dirigé d'un pas trainant vers ma chambre, j'ai enfilé un jean sombre, un t-shirt bleu marine et une veste noire. J'ai passé mes doigts dans mes mèches corbeau déjà impeccables, et je suis allé attendre ce connard de blond dans le salon. Et le voir a été un choc. J'étais habitué à le voir dans ses éternelles tenues orange ou dans cet uniforme ignoble. Et là, il est arrivé avec un jean bleu clair avec un t-shirt à manches longues noir. Et il est beau. Atrocement beau. Pourtant ses cheveux sont en bataille, impossibles à coiffer, et de ce blond trop... trop blond. Son jean est vieux, usé, déchiré par endroits. Et pourtant...

Nous voilà dehors. Nous marchons côte à côte, ignorant les regards des passants, à la fois étonnés et haineux. Nous avons parcourut les rues... jusqu'à l'Ichiraku... Quand Naruto a parlé de plats à emporter, j'aurais du prévoir ça, me douter d'où il allait m'emmener.

_Des ramen...

_Ben oui des ramen! Ça fait des mois que j'ai pas eu le temps de venir ici!

_Pfff...

Et comme si être obligé d'avaler ces choses ne suffisait pas, « ils » sont arrivé. Les amis de Naruto. Une demi douzaines de débiles qui se sont jetés sur le blond pour le saluer, déversant sur lui leurs sentiments dégoulinant d'une gentillesse écoeurante. J'ai déjà envie de rentrer. Car n'a jamais été stipulé nulle part que être à lui voulait forcément dire accepter de le partager avec d'autres. Et comme si leur seule présence n'était pas déjà un assez gros problème en soi, voilà que Naruto se retrouve avec une fille pendue à son cou et une autre qui lui parle en rougissant. Et s'il restait encore un peu d'espoir pour que ce moment se déroule dans un calme relatif, là, ce petit bout d'espoir est parti en fumée. Et ça a dérapé.

Naruto Uzumaki. Amoureux en colère. Mais en fait, juste amoureux.

Quand Tsunade m'a annoncé que Sasuke était libre, j'ai cru que j'avais loupé un épisode, ou que j'avais des hallucinations auditives. J'ai mieux comprit quand elle m'a avoué subir la pression du conseil, mais de là a accepter de libérer Sasuke. Ils ont du lui soumettre des arguments de poids pour qu'elle cède. Parce qu'elle préfèrerait nettement voir Sasuke croupir au fond d'une cellule, attaché par au moins cinq kilos de chaînes et recouvert d'entraves en tout genre empêchant le moindre petit filet de chakra de filtrer. Là, elle serait satisfaite. Mais un Sasuke en liberté, ça, ça lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Au moins pouvait-elle maintenir la surveillance anbu sur lui, et au moindre faux pas, il retournerait dans son manoir et n'en sortirait plus avant des années. Mais Sasuke ne ferait rien, il a perdu toute motivation. Rien ne l'intéresse et il méprise tout le monde. Il l'a dit lui même. Plus rien de compte. Il ne lui reste que moi.

Soudain j'ai été frappé par une révélation divine. Je ne peux pas aller annoncer la nouvelle à Sasuke avant de le trainer dehors, vu que ma pile de paperasse m'attend fidèlement et sagement sur mon bureau, suivit du contrôle de routine de Shizune afin de vérifier mes connaissances. Je me croyais perdu. Mais, j'ai croisé Konohamaru. J'ai réussi a l'embobiner en lui expliquant qu'il gagnerait des points pour être Hokage s'il remplissait quelques trucs pour Tsunade, qu'elle serait folle de joie qu'il lui épargne du travail et qu'un bon Hokage devait savoir s'occuper efficacement des dossiers. Il était tellement motivé qu'il a fait les trois quarts du travail à ma place. A la fin, il essayait même de m'arracher des feuilles des mains pour en remplir un peu plus. J'ai cru qu'il allait me mordre. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce gosse m'a permit de quitter le bureau un peu après 13 heures. J'ai demandé à Shizune de passer au manoir dès qu'elle le pourrait, et j'ai quitté le bureau en trombe, déposant d'abord les dossiers aux archives et en ramenant certains à la vieille, qui a été étonnée de les récupérer si vite.

_Déjà? C'est de voir ce connard d'Uchiha sortir dehors qui t'a fait poussé des bras en plus?

_Non, j'ai, comment dire, légèrement profité de l'enthousiasme de Konohamaru.

_Tu n'as pas honte de lui faire faire ton travail?

_Disons que je l'ai un peu exploité comme vous m'exploitez très cher Hokage-sama.

_Va te faire foutre Naruto. Disparaît de ma vue. Et évite de promener ton Uchiha dehors trop longtemps. Je préfère éviter que les villageois soient pris d'une subite envie de lui faire comprendre que personne ne veut de lui. En plus des Anbu pourraient se sentir obligés de participer aux réjouissances et je serais obligée d'en suspendre un ou deux pour la forme, et je préfère éviter.

_On trainera pas trop.

_Bien. Tu peux disposer.

Je ne me le suis pas fais dire deux fois. J'ai quitté la tour de l'Hokage en trombe et je me suis précipité vers le manoir Uchiha, manquant de peu de renverser une ou deux grands mère. J'ai ouvert d'un geste plutôt vif la porte d'entrée, j'ai repéré du bruit dans la cuisine, et j'y ai couru pour annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle à Sasuke. Qui a sauté de joie. Ou pas... La joie de Sasuke semble être constituée de plusieurs niveaux, le plus haut étant le merveilleux palier du « J'en ai rien a foutre ». Suivent ensuite dans l'ordre décroissant le « C'est chiant » et le « c'est vraiment emmerdant », puis viennent enfin le «vraiment très chiant et emmerdant » et l'ultime stade, le « j'aurais mieux fais de rester coucher pour pas voir ça ». Un jeune homme joyeux ce Sasuke... Il a tenté de me faire comprendre qu'il ne foutrait même pas un orteil hors du manoir. Je l'ai lassé parlé. Je suis bien plus têtu que lui. J'ai préféré ne pas insister plus que ça. De toute façon j'attends Shizune. Je l'aurais plus tard. Sasuke a besoin de sortir, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il a passé trop de temps enfermé. Beaucoup trop. Konoha, c'est chez lui, chez nous, et le village ne se limite pas au domaine Uchiha. Je doute que les villageois soient enchantés de le voir, mais il est de retour et quasiment libre, il va falloir qu'ils s'y fassent. Ils n'ont pas le choix.

Shizune est arrivée. Elle a passé plus d'une heure à m'interroger dans les moindres détails, en long en large et en travers sur tout et n'importe quoi. Et je dois dire que je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti. Une fois satisfaite, elle m'a sourit en m'assurant que je ferais un très bon Hokage. Et je dois avouer que ça m'a beaucoup touché. Je m'apprêtais à la remercier, Mais elle a sorti... un troisième dossier! Ô joie. Shizune m'a souhaité bon courage et est retournée soutenir Tsunade, ou plutôt l'empêcher de descendre des bouteilles de saké. J'ai posé le nouveau dossier dans un coin, et je suis revenu à la charge. Sasuke sortirait ou je ne m'appelais plus Uzumaki. Me dressant devant lui, je suis passé à l'attaque. Je lui ai ordonné de se préparer, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il m'a envoyé chier. J'ai insisté et ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Je lui ai dis de se préparer pendant que je prenais ma douche, et je suis parti dans la salle de bain. Mais avant ça, j'ai fouillé dans les quelques affaires de rechange que j'avais emporté avec moi. Les seules choses potables et d'une autre couleur qu'un orange pétard que j'ai trouvé étant au pauvre jean à moitié troué et un t-shirt à manches longues noir. Je devrais faire du shopping, j'ai mis un peu d'argent de côté avec toutes les missions que j'ai effectué durant la période où Sasuke était emprisonné. Bon, une bonne douche me fera du bien. Et en effet, le jet d'eau tiède détend mon corps. Je manque de repos. Mais on verra pour le repos quand je serais Hokage. Je me sèche rapidement, laissant mes cheveux décoiffés. Je sais déjà qu'il n'y a aucun espoir. Je devrais peut être les couper. Ils poussent trop. Mais je les aime comme ça. Il paraît que ça me va bien, et Tsunade aime à me rappeler à quel point je « ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Minato ». J'enfile mes habits et je vais retrouver Sasuke dans le salon. Je le trouve beau. Impeccablement coiffé et habillé, comme toujours, comme un Uchiha. Cette classe naturelle, c'en est parfois totalement déconcertant.

Une fois dehors, je sens Sasuke se tendre. Les têtes se retournent sur notre passage. Ou plutôt sur le sien. Les regards qu'on nous lance sont peut être curieux, mais aussi lourds de méchanceté, de haine. Je peux le comprendre, mais ça m'insupporte. Nous continuons cependant à avancer comme si de rien n'était. Et c'est tout naturellement que mes pas me mènent... jusqu'à l'Ichiraku. Et Sasuke semble assez peu apprécier la nature de notre futur repas.

_Des ramen...

_Ben oui des ramen! Ça fait des mois que j'ai pas eu le temps de venir ici!

_Pfff...

Et comme si le sort s'acharnait sur lui et qu'avaler des ramens n'était pas suffisant pour le faire chier, mes amis sont arrivés. Et quand ils se sont approchés de nous tout sourires dehors, visiblement heureux de me revoir, j'ai vu Sasuke changer sous mes yeux. Moi seul l'a remarqué, mais il a subitement retrouvé son air hautain et fier, redevenant véritablement un Uchiha. Je n'ai pu observer que chez lui cette façon de se tenir droit, avec grâce et classe, un peu comme un aristocrate. Le moindre de ses mouvement semble être fait pour attirer l'oeil des gens, et pour que ces gens se disent « merde, je suis rien du tout à côté de lui ». Et le pire, c'est que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit conscient de tout ça. Il s'est rapproché de moi imperceptiblement, les à regardé de façon peu amicale, s'est tendu, et a attendu. Kiba s'est jeté sur moi, accompagné de très près par Lee, hurlant à plein poumons leur joie de me retrouver enfin, après tant de temps passé sans me voir. Hinata a commencé à rougir, comme à son habitude quand elle est en ma présence. C'est Sakura qui m'a expliqué que Hinata semblait s'intéresser à moi. J'ai été plus que surpris. Et j'étais plus ou moins le seul à n'avoir absolument rien vu. La pauvre a finalement trouvé le courage de venir m'avouer ses sentiments. Je l'ai rejetée en douceur, du moins je l'espère, et depuis, elle s'est casée avec Kiba. Et Chôji, lui à ouvert un énième paquet de chips. Pour changer... Une fois que les deux garçons en ont eu fini avec moi, ils ont été remplacés par Sakura et Ino. Et là, Sasuke a très, trèèèèsss peu apprécié. Il avait déjà eu du mal à digérer ma proximité avec Sakura, alors là si Ino s'y met aussi, je ne répond plus de rien. Et en effet, il a fait savoir son mécontentement de manière très claire.

_Lâchez le. Tout de suite.

Sakura, se remémorant le peu de sympathie que lui portait Sasuke a jugé bon de reculer un peu. Pas trop, et en serrant les points d'une manière ne laissant planer aucun doute sur ses intentions. Ils se sont regardés en chien de faïence pendant un moment, le brun conscient de la brutalité des coups portés par Sakura, et elle de ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour garder Naruto pour lui. Elle a donc finalement détourné les yeux, tout en gratifiant Sasuke d'un « connard » assez sonore. Ino, elle, n'a pas eu le même bon sens. Elle est restée accrochée à moi, me parlant de choses stupide comme de sa coiffure par exemple.

_Tu vas le lâcher, espèce de poufiasse?

_Pardon?

_C'est trop dur a comprendre pour ton cerveau? T'as du mal dans la vie? C'est ta teinture blonde qui t'attaque les neurones?

_Du calme Sasuke.

_Ta gueule Naruto. La salope décolorée te lâche et on se casse de cet endroit où j'avais dès le départ aucune envie d'aller. Maintenant tu viens.

Il m'a agrippé le bras avec force, bien décidé à nous ramener au manoir, seuls et sans ramen. Énervé par son comportement, j'ai dégagé mon bras de sa poigne et je suis retourné vers mes amis, désireux de passer un peu de temps avec eux. Je ne les avais pas vu depuis une éternité, et même si je tiens beaucoup à Sasuke et que je les ai délaissé quand je lui courrais après, eux aussi font partie de ma vie. J'ai donc décidé de me rebeller. Car l'attitude de Sasuke est absolument débile. Je comprend sa réaction pour Sakura et pour Ino, mais pas pour les autres. Ce sont mes amis, ils l'étaient déjà avant qu'il ne revienne, et ils le sont toujours.

_Tu nous fais quoi là?

_C'est évident non?

_Non, non c'est pas évident, tout le monde ne parvient pas suivre ta logique divine de Uchiha figure toi. C'est quoi le problème? Je vois mes amis, je vois pas en quoi ça te dérange.

_Tu m'emmerdes Naruto.

_Oh, désolé d'importuner môssieur Uchiha, mais j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi t'a pété ton cable! Oh et puis merde, garde la pour toi ta raison. Tu me fais chier, j'me casse. Désolé tout le monde, je vous verrais plus tard.

Je me suis éloigné à grands pas, énervé contre lui, contre son attitude débile. Contre moi même, incapable de passer un peu de temps avec mes amis. Mais je ne parviens pas vraiment à regretter tout ça. Car c'est pour Sasuke. Et même s'il m'énerve au plus haut point, c'est « lui ». Et je ne peux rien contre ça. J'ai marché à vive allure jusqu'au manoir et j'ai claqué la porte derrière moi. Elle s'ets réouverte presque immédiatement pour reclaquer tout aussi violemment. Exaspéré, je me suis retourné vers Sasuke afin d'obtenir une explication sur sa conduite digne de la mienne quand j'étais encore un ninja débile et crétin.

_Mais merde il te prend quoi là!

_...

_Mais répond moi! C'est quoi? Bon pour Ino je peux comprendre, elle a été dix fois plus collante que Sakura, mais les autres, ce sont juste mes amis! Des amis! Je sais que c'est quelque chose de pas courant pour toi, mais je les avais pas vu depuis des lustres parce que j'étais occupé à TE courir après, puis à TE faire libérer, et à enchainer les missions parce que Tsunade voulait m'éloigner du village parce que je ne lui parlais que de TOI dans l'espoir d'accélérer TA libération ESPECE DE CONNARD D'ENFOIRE DE MES DEUX!

Après mon hurlement, le silence s'est installé. Un silence lourd, pesant. Stressant même. Il n'a pas bougé, planté là, devant moi, droit, regardant le sol, ses yeux en partie voilés par des mèches de cheveux d'un noir corbeau. Il reste immobile, encore et encore. Je l'attend. J'attend avec patience qu'il se décide à me parler. Je sais que c'est dur pour lui, mais là, je m'en fou. Il doit s'expliquer. Me parler. Pour notre bien à tous les deux. Car s'il y a une personne avec qui il peut parler, c'est bien moi. Le temps s'écoule et les minutes s'allongent. J'attends, je guette ses réaction, le moindre petit mouvement. Mais je ne cède pas, je reste face à lui. Et j'attends, encore et toujours. J'ai passé ma vie à l'attendre, à lui courir après, je peux bien continuer un peu. Puis, après un long, très long moment passé dans cette bulle de tension et d'attente fébrile, il s'est lancé.

_J'ai été le centre de ta vie pendant si longtemps... Je crois que... que j'ai peur que ça change.

Je n'ai su quoi dire en entendant ses mots. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Plutôt à quelque chose du genre « Tu es à moi et pas à eux, ils sont tous plus débiles les uns que les autres ». Il n'a plus bougé, puis, comme si ces mots avaient été un déclencheur pour lui, il s'est approché de moi. Il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a serré contre lui, si fort que je n'aurais pas été étonné d'entendre mes os craquer. Sa tête est venue se nicher dans le creux de mon cou. Il a prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il voulait sentir mon odeur. Il a fait tout ça d'un seul élan, comme si s'arrêter en plein milieu pouvait être fatal et l'empêcher de continuer. Il l'a fait comme un Uchiha, dans cette gêne face aux sentiment, et en même temps avec cette assurance sans faille face aux autre. Il s'est ouvert à moi mais est resté lui même, ce lui même qu'il est redevenu. C'était assez étrange de voir ça. Sasuke m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs en ce moment, vraiment. Mais je me sens plus proche de lui. Son attitude m'a beaucoup énervé, mais au fond, je suis heureux qu'il veuille me garder pour lui, qu'il montre cette possessivité envers moi. Car ça prouve qu'il tient à moi autant que je tiens à lui. Sasuke est chiant, mais j'ai besoin de lui. Des autres aussi, de mes amis, mais de lui avant toute chose.

_T'es un connard tu sais?

_Hun.

Ce sont les seuls mots que nous avons échangés. Nous n'avions plus besoin de parler.

Les lèvres de Sasuke ont déposés de légers baisers dans mon cou, tout doucement, dans un frôlement, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse. Sa main a remonté tout doucement le long de mes côtes, de mon cou, pour venir se poser sur ma joue. Les baisers se sont arrêtés. Sa deuxième main remplace sa bouche qui elle remonte le long de ma mâchoire. Ses mains encadrent mon visage, et sa bouche est si proche de la mienne... Je ferme les yeux. Et je reçois le baiser le plus agréable de ma vie. Plus de violence, de force ou de domination. Seulement une tendresse que je ne connaissais pas à Sasuke. Une tendresse qui n'est destinée qu'a moi. Mon coeur semble décoller, et mon ventre se tord dans tous les sens. La langue de Sasuke passe sur mes lèvres qui s'entre-ouvrent instinctivement pour lui laisser l'accès. Sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne et ses lèvres se pressent plus fort contre les miennes. Mes mains se glissent dans ses cheveux. Je me rapproche un peu plus, comme s'il m'était vital de le sentir contre moi. Puis, lentement, nos lèvres se séparent. Pour mieux se retrouver quelques instant après. Mes mains s'égarent entre ses mèches aussi noires que les miennes sont blondes. Nos lèvre s'ouvrent, se touchent, se quittent et se rejoignent, et nos mains glissent dans de douces caresses. Il s'éloigne mais je reviens. Encore une fois. Deux fois, trois fois. Car son corps appelle mon corps. Et tout cela est si doux.

Nous finissons par nous séparer. Et toujours sans un mot, Sasuke m'attrape le bras et me tire vers la chambre. Et une fois allongés sur le lit, il reprend ses caresses, avec une lenteur infinie qui m'étonne de lui. Ses mains remontent mon t-shirt et parcourent mon torse avec envie. Sa bouche les rejoints et je perd pieds. Je retire mon t-shirt et commence à lutter avec le sien pendant que lui se débat avec ma ceinture. Nos t-shirts enfin enlevés son torse se colle au mien. J'ai chaud. Très chaud. Lui aussi. Et je suis heureux. Car il prend peut être, mais cette fois, il donne aussi. Et tout est différent. Tout est tellement meilleur. Ses doigts s'arrêtent sur mes tétons pendant que sa langue remonte le long de mon ventre. Je l'attire à moi, quémandant un nouveau baiser. Son pantalon descend, et le mien dans la foulée. Puis la bosse déformant son boxer se frotte durement à celle déformant le mien. Un gémissement m'échappe. Pas à lui. Lui c'est un Uchiha. Il ne gémit pas. Quelle idée. Son visage montre à peine son plaisir, mais ses yeux embués masqué en partie par ses mèches ne me mentent pas. Le dernier bout de tissus que je portais disparais, et sa bouche me fait perdre tout contact avec la réalité au fil de ses allers et retours. Ses mains se sont pas en reste. Les miennes parviennent tout juste a agripper ses cheveux. Ses mains quittent mon membre et glissent jusqu'à mes fesses. Et là, tout les doutes qui pouvaient planer sur l'issue de la soirée disparaissent. Je vais coucher avec Sasuke. Et ça sera notre première fois. La première fois où l'on donnera tous les deux. Et je sens que je vais beaucoup apprécier.

Ma tête tourne, encore embuée par la force de l'orgasme. Sasuke est allongé sur moi, encore entre mes jambes, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, une de ses mains caressant distraitement le creux de mes reins. Je le repousse et vais prendre une douche pour faire disparaître toute trace de transpiration de sur mon corps. L'eau tiède me fait reprendre mes esprits. Et alors que je repense à nos ébats, une vérité s'impose à moi dans toute sa force et sa simplicité. La vérité toute nue. Je vais m'assoir sur le lit, laissant la place dans la douche à Sasuke dans la salle de bain, et je me frotte les cheveux distraitement. C'est comme si j'avais eu une révélation. Et je dois le lui dire. C'est comme un besoin si fort qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre lui. C'est pourquoi quand il est revenu et qu'il est apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, je l'ai regardé depuis le lit, ma serviette encore a moitié sur la tête et je lui ai lancé sans réfléchir :

_Je crois que je t'aime, Enfoiré.


	12. Chapter 12

Alors alors, le dernier chapitre! Le voilà! Enfin, presque. Reste un épilogue que je voulais poster en même temps, mais ça me paraissait trop long, il sera donc posté prochainement dans le dernier vrai chapitre de la fic! Je me suis rendue compte cet après midi que j'aurais pu la continuer, car j'ai passé aux oubliettes le fait qu'on apprend qu'Itachi est en fait un gentil et que Konoha sté des méchants qu'il faut tuer, du coup j'aurais pu faire toute une mise a l'épreuve de l'amûr de Sasuke pour Naruto du genre « pourras-t-il oublier sa vengeance pour le blond? » mais ça nous aurait vachement rallongés, et, mes amies, il fait savoir dire stop! Et je le fais! J'aime cette fic, mais j'ai la flemme de la rallonger d'au minimum 5 ou 10 chapitres. Il faudra donc vous contenter de ça^^

Petit rajout, pour la proposition de beta lectrice, que j'ai eu en review au chapitre 1 ça tient toujours, j'ai une amie qui m'aide, mais un autre avis fait toujours du bien, et une bonne relecture aussi^^

Et ensuite, je voudrais parler d'une reviews me disant que je suis vulgaire (mais que c'est ça qui est bon). Et en fait, oui, je le suis. Bon, ok je parle déjà plus ou moins comme ça dans la vraie vie, mais en y réfléchissant, vous voyez Naruto et Sas'ke se parler autrement? J'exècre les mots doux entre eux, et en particulier les « tenshi » (J'exècre aussi le « je fais genre que je parle japonais » mais c'ets pas le sujet^^) donc voilà, pour moi ils se parlent comme ça, et je pense qu'ils continueront dans ma prochaine fic!

Voilà, trêve de bavardages, voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épiloque!

Sasuke Uchiha. Traduis « je t'aime » par « je t'emmerde ».

Ma sortie avec Naruto a été très.. très animée. Mais il fallait s'y attendre vu mon envie inexistante de sortir de chez moi. Et comme si foutre les pieds dehors ne suffisait pas, il a fallut qu'on croise ses amis. Cette bande d'incapables complètement débiles. Je me suis senti extrêmement énervé dès que je les ai vus. Je les déteste. Profondément. Parce que je dois le partager avec eux. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'était qu'à moi, et uniquement à moi. Il a essayé de me retenir le soir où je suis parti. Il a passé des années à lutter contre l'avis de tous et à me courir après où que j'aille. Puis quand je suis rentré, il a continué à me chercher, à vouloir me faire libérer. Et il a fait parti des anbu qui me surveillaient, il est resté chez moi, s'est occupé de moi. Et là, je dois laisser de la place aux autres? Je n'en ai aucune envie. Naruto est à moi. Il a toujours été là seulement pour moi, je suis le centre de sa vie, moi et pas eux. Et je crois bien que j'ai peur de le laisser refaire de la place aux autres après tout ça. Car moi, cette place, je ne pourrais pas la faire. Pas même s'il me le demandait. Il ne reste déjà pas beaucoup d'espace à occuper. Et cet espace, il est juste assez grand pour lui. Avant il y avait mes parents, et mon frère. Et lui aussi, depuis que je le connais, même s'il m'insupportait déjà à cette époque. Et Itachi a tout détruit de ses mains. Je pensais que la place de Naruto était elle aussi partie en fumée. Mais il a su rester accroché fermement à moi. Lui seul existe pour moi à présent. Et quand les autres sont arrivés, il s'est tourné vers eux Et j'étais tout d'un coup seul avec cette place vide où il n'était plus. Alors quand j'ai vu Kiba et Lee, puis cette conasse de blonde pendue à son cou... J'ai dérapé. Dérapé en beauté. Et Naruto n'a pas vraiment apprécié. Mais j'ai eu peur, vraiment peur de me retrouver seul à nouveau, seul comme avant avec ce vide à combler qui refuse de disparaître quoi que je fasse, ce trou béant dans mon existence que seul Naruto a su réduire à néant par sa seule présence. Seulement Naruto ne sait pas tout ça. Il me comprend mieux que quiconque, car lui aussi a connu cette solitude autrefois. Mais jamais je ne lui ai dis à quel point il était important. J'ai essayé, à ma façon. On s'est engueulé. Naruto n'a pas comprit, il ne peut pas deviner que je ne veux pas perdre la place que j'ai dans sa vie, ni la place que lui a dans la mienne. J'ai donc, disais-je, dérapé. Le mot « poufiasse » est sorti tout seul. Pas que je le regrette, cette fille EST une poufiasse, et je le pense sincèrement, mais j'aurais peut être du réfléchir un petit peu plus avant de commencer à l'insulter en lui débalant le fond de ma pensée. Naruto s'est interposé, et ça n'a fait que m'énerver encore plus qu'il se mette de son côté. Je l'ai envoyé chier à son tour. Au comble de la colère, j'ai essayé de l'obliger à rentrer. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ça, de tout ces gens tournant autour de lui. Il n'a rien comprit. Rien. Il s'est énervé contre moi, m'a demandé ce qu'il m'arrivait. Au moins, il a décidé de rentrer, promettant cependant aux autres qu'il les verrait plus tard. Il est parti, très remonté contre moi. Je lui ai emboité le pas, le suivant sans dire un mot jusqu'au Manoir. Et une fois la porte fermée, il a exigé des explications :

_Mais merde il te prend quoi là!

_...

_Mais répond moi! C'est quoi? Bon pour Ino je peux comprendre, elle a été dix fois plus collante que Sakura, mais les autres, ce sont juste mes amis! Des amis! Je sais que c'est quelque chose de pas courant pour toi, mais je les avais pas vu depuis des lustres parce que j'étais occupé à TE courir après, puis à TE faire libérer, et à enchainer les missions parce que Tsunade voulait m'éloigner du village parce que je ne lui parlais que de TOI dans l'espoir d'accélérer TA libération ESPECE DE CONNARD D'ENFOIRE DE MES DEUX!

Et après ça, le silence. Complètement tétanisé, je n'ai plus su que lui dire. Nous sommes restés là, face à face, sans rien de dire. Lui me fixant des yeux envoutants et moi fixant le sol, juste devant mes pieds, mes mèches de cheveux cachant la honte sur mon visage. L'atmosphère qui règne dans la pièce me pèse. Je n'arrive pas à me résigner à lui dire. Lui dire que je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes occupent ma place. Que je ne veux plus être seul. Je n'arrive plus à faire le moindre mouvement, comme si mon corps ne voulait plus m'obéir que quand je lui aurais enfin donné des explications. Naruto attend. Il m'attend, sans bouger, toujours en face de moi, espérant une réponse de ma part. Il est vraiment obstiné. Je sais qu'il restera là face à moi jusqu'à ce que je me décide à lui parler. Et je sais que je devrais le faire. Mais c'est dur. Tellement dur de dire à une personne qu'on est devenu dépendant d'elle. Cette dépendance est effrayante. Oppressante. Autant qu'elle est douce et agréable. Naruto est toujours là, fidèle au poste. Je crois qu'il a passé sa vie a attendre que je me décide a faire ce qu'il me dit. Alors une fois de plus ou de moins... Le temps passe, et s'écoule, et toujours rien. Je me sens bloqué. Il attend, je le sens. Et je sais que je devrais lui dire tout ça. Lui dire son importance pour moi. Je n'y arrive pas. Je crois que j'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas. Mais Naruto comprendra non? Il m'a toujours comprit. Il faut que je le fasse. Et c'est au bout d'un instant d'éternité que, prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ose cette phrase, tout simple, mais pourtant si difficile à dire.

_J'ai été le centre de ta vie pendant si longtemps... Je crois que... que j'ai peur que ça change.

Et après ça, le soulagement. Le soulagement qu'il sache à quel point il compte. Comme emporté par la force de cette petite phrase, je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Et je l'ai serré contre moi à l'étouffer. Mon nez dans son cou s'est empli de son odeur. Il est à moi. C'est moi qui le prend dans mes bras, et moi qui m'enivre de cette odeur. Il est mien. Je doute et en suis persuadé en même temps. Ce blond est un connard qui à beaucoup trop d'emprise sur moi. Mais cette emprise, je l'ai aussi sur lui. Naruto m'appartient. Je me sens bien contre lui. Son odeur fait saturer mon cerveau et je me sens déconnecté de la réalité. Mon coeur s'emballe. Il m'a dit que j'étais un connard. Pour nous, ces insultes sont devenues des mots d'affection. C'est comme ça que l'on se dit qu'on tient à l'autre. Heureux que tout soit si normal entre nous, et pourtant si nouveau, je me suis laissé allé à gouter sa peau du bout des lèvres, doucement, sans oser faire plus que ça. J'ai tant attendu pour poser mes mains sur ce corps, mais maintenant que je le peux, c'est comme si je n'osais plus. J'ai peur, peur qu'il disparaisse au moindre contact ou que ce corps si fragile tombe en miette sous mes doigts. Tout doucement, je fais remonter mes mains le long de son corps, profitant de la plus petite sensation. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues, et ma bouche rejoint la sienne. Et je l'embrasse pour la première fois. Car avant ça, tout n'était que violence entre nous, et j'ai envie de lui offrir autre chose. De lui montrer toutes ces choses que je n'arriverais jamais à lui dire. Ma langue rejoint la sienne. Et le monde s'écroule. Lui et moi. Et rien d'autre. Ses mains dans mes cheveux, son corps plus proche du mien. Je n'ai pas le temps d'éloigner mes lèvres qu'il revient à la charge, m'entrainant dans un nouveau baiser. Le temps est suspendu. C'est comme si nous avions besoin de ce contact pour vivre et être complet. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Et je réalise pleinement à quel point il m'est nécessaire. Quand nous nous séparons enfin, je veux encore plus. Plus que de simple baisers. Je veux son corps tout entier, sa peau sous mes mains. Je l'entraine vers la chambre. Et je découvre son corps. Je le connaissais déjà. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Ce corps qui me résistait s'offre aujourd'hui totalement à moi, à mes mains, à mes caresses. Mes mains pâles se promènent et glissent sur le torse bronzé, ma bouche s'en mêle, et cette peau est pour moi la chose la plus agréable sur terre. Extérieurement, je n'en laisse rien paraître, mais à l'intérieur, je perd tous mes moyens. Naruto retire son t-shirt avec maladresse et précipitation, les joues rougies, le souffle court, et ses yeux bleus comme embués par le désir. Il s'attaque ensuite au mien, et sa précipitation me gagne. Sentir son corps contre le mien devient une urgence contre laquelle je ne peux lutter. Alors je m'attaque à sa ceinture. La température monte. Alors que j'étais reparti à l'attaque de son ventre et de son torse, Naruto m'attire vers lui, réclamant un nouveau baiser. Des petits gémissements lui échappent sans qu'il n'en ai conscience. Son pantalon va rejoindre nos t-shirts, ainsi que le mien. Je m'allonge sur lui, et mon érection frotte la sienne à travers nos sous vêtements. Là, un gémissement de plaisir parfaitement conscient s'échappe de sa gorge. Et ça m'excite. J'aime le voir dans cet état sous le seul effet de mes mains, de mes caresses. Nos boxers respectifs disparaissent. Et là, je ne répond plus de rien. Sans réfléchir, ma bouche se place sur cet endroit si sensible, entamant des mouvements qui font redoubler les gémissements de mon blond. Je sens ses mains serrant mes cheveux avec force, comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour rester accrocher à la réalité. Je ne tiens plus. Je veux plus. Je veux prendre et donner. Je veux qu'il soit à moi. Enfin.

Nous avons couché ensemble. « Fais l'amour » diraient les filles. Et c'était notre première fois. Les autres ne comptaient pas. Cette fois c'était tellement différent. Rien de commun avec avant. Tellement bon. J'ai du mal à aligner deux idées cohérentes tant je suis perdu dans le plaisir. Je suis avachi sur Naruto, encore entre ses jambes. Il me pousse et me fait rouler sur le côté, prenant la direction de la salle de bain. Je reste seul tandis que les images de nos ébats tournent en boucle dans ma tête, cherchant à y rester gravées pour que jamais je n'oublie cette première fois. Naruto revient. Puis je suis allé prendre une douche à mon tour, toujours désorienté, emporté par tant de plaisir. Et quand je reviens dans la chambre, alors que je suis encore dans l'embrasure de la porte. Naruto me regarde. Et il a réussi a me montrer sa propre dépendance de moi d'une manière tellement plus belle que ma minable déclaration.

_Je crois que je t'aime, Enfoiré.

Pour commencer, tout s'est arrêter, comme en suspens, comme si la mécanique du temps avait subitement déraillé. Puis, la révélation. Et le chamboulement. Le monde qui chavire à nouveau là, juste sous mes pieds, et dans ma poitrine. D'un pas vif, j'ai avancé vers lui, et, plongeant mes mains dans ses cheveux encore humides, j'ai collé ma bouche à la sienne presque avec violence. Une violence dont j'avais besoin face à la force des sentiments qui se sont réveillés en moi en entendant ces mots. Ma langue va chercher la sienne avec envie, avec passion, comme si je voulais le dévorer par mon baiser. Mes yeux se ferment avec force, mes muscles se tendent. Ma respiration est courte et mes gestes brusques et maladroits. Et mon coeur bat si fort. Naruto me serre conte lui avec tant de passion... Et il murmure à mon oreille doucement, si doucement « j'ai compris ». Sans relâcher notre étreinte, nous nous couchons. Il m'aime. Moi aussi. Je ne pourrais pas le lui dire. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. C'est un peu trop me demander pour l'instant. Mais je peux, je dois au moins lui faire comprendre que oui, moi aussi, je l'aime.

Naruto Uzumaki. Tombeur de ces dames qui s'ignore. Sous bonne garde.

Parfois, j'aimerais bien que Sasuke sache s'exprimer. Avec des mots. Et de plus de deux lettres. Mais ça ne serait plus Sasuke alors. Mais son baiser était plus que clair pour moi. Mieux que la plus enflammée des déclarations. Je crois. Un baiser violent, et plein de ses sentiments, débordant de toute part de ces choses que sa fierté lui empêche de me dire. Je lui murmure tout doucement que j'ai compris. Faut dire qu'il est pas toujours très perspicace l'Uchiha, surtout quand il est question de sentiments. Je n'en tirerais pas plus de lui. Je le laisse donc, et nous nous couchons, toujours enlacés, sa peau nue tout contre la mienne. Et je m'endors entouré de sa chaleur. Entouré de « lui ».

Le réveil aurait du être des plus agréables. Si nous n'avions pas été réveillés par Sakura et Tsunade, un hurlement, un regard de tueur, et quelques coups de poings si Tsunade n'était pas restée maîtresse d'elle même.

Ne me voyant pas arriver au bureau, Tsunade avait tout naturellement décidé qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour venir me chercher et pour examiner une dernière fois Sasuke avec Sakura pour être sûres que tout allait bien chez lui après son petit accident de « je mange pas j'ai pas envie ». Elle est donc allé chercher son apprentie préférée dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, lui à ordonné de venir face à son refus de coopérer vu l'accueil de Sasuke la dernière fois, puis avait été obligée de céder sous la menace, et l'a trainée jusqu'au manoir. Manoir étrangement plongé dans le silence malgré l'heure plutôt avancée. Elles avaient fouillés toutes les pièces jusqu'à arriver à la chambre. Chambre où je dormais encore, nu, contre Sasuke, nu lui aussi.

Elles ont hurlé. L'émotion surement. Et la peur de ma vie aussi. Drôle de réveil. Surtout quand j'ai réalisé qu'elles étaient là, plantées devant le lit. Nous voir nus dans les mêmes draps, ça a du leur faire bizarre. Et j'en ai rapidement eu confirmation.

_NARUTO! Tu devrais être au bureau, et pas étalé complètement nu dans un lit avec un ancien nukenin placé sous TA surveillance! J'EXIGE une explication. TOUT DE SUITE!

Les bras croisés sur sa volumineuse poitrine, Tsunade attend effectivement une explication, pendant que Sakura, le rouge aux joues, détourne le regard avec gêne. Je crois qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça entre nous. Elle savait bien qu'un lien spécial existait entre Sasuke et moi. Un lien qui m'a toujours poussé à le poursuivre, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse. Mais je crois qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas que ça puisse aller aussi loin. Tsunade, elle, attend toujours. Je me sens un peu paumé. Je suis censé dire quoi à Tsunade? « On est ensemble »? Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir affirmer qu'on l'est. On est quoi exactement hein? Je l'aime. Ça, c'est bien la seule chose parfaitement claire et limpide pour moi. Je suis presque convaincu que Sasuke éprouve la même chose. Mais on est quoi l'un pour l'autre hein? C'est Sasuke qui va donner une réponse. Qui ne m'avancera malheuseurement pas beaucoup.

_Il est à moi. C'est tout.

Puis il s'est levé dans sa tenue d'Adam, ignorant nos deux visiteuses, et a quitté la pièce, saisissant au passage un pantalon et me laissant seule avec deux furies. Enfin, une seule, puisque Sakura nous a laissé pour aller faire sa piqure à Sasuke sur l'ordre de Tsunade.

_Alors, j'attend. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête exactement? Tu es en mission Naruto, pas dans un club de rencontre!

_Je sais Tsunade-sama. Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais pu contrôler quoi que ce soit.

_Tu m'expliquera tout ça dans mon bureau. Je veux t'y voir dans 10 minutes. Et au moindre retard, je t'attrape par la peau du cul et je te balance par la fenêtre. Suis-je assez claire?

_Oui. Très claire.

_Bien.

Elle a quitté la chambre a grandes enjambées, claquant la porte derrière elle, a fait un détour par le salon, et je l'ai entendue hurler quelque chose qui donnait à peu près : « je te préviens connard de Uchiha, si tu fais le moindre mal à l'abruti de blond complètement débile qui doit me succéder, je t'écartèle de mesm ains et je lance tes restes sanguinolents au conseil! ». Puis la porte d'entrée à claqué. Abasourdi, je suis resté quelques minutes hébété, puis je me suis souvenu que j'avais exactement dix minutes pour me trouver dans le bureau de Tsunade. J'allais quitter la maison en coup de vent, mais j'ai stoppé lorsque j'ai croisé Sakura qui rangeait son matériel. Elle a vraiment eu l'air surprise, et je lui dois une explication. Découvrir notre « relation » a surement été un choc pour elle. Je lui explique donc que je l'attendrais à la sortir de son travail à l'hôpital, je tente d'échapper à Sasuke torse nu qui m'attire à lui pour coller sa bouche à la mienne et signifier par là à Sakura que oui, je suis à lui, puis je m'enfuis de la maison, courant sur les toits à toute allure pour arriver à l'heure. J'arrive pile à l'heure, mais à l'heure quand même. Je ne porte que la moitié de mon uniforme, n'ayant retrouvé que le bas, je ne suis pas coiffé et je n'ai rien avalé, mais je vais éviter de me faire arracher la tête par la vieille. Vieille qui attend, assise derrière son bureau, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et un verre de saké à portée de main. Pas bon signe. Vraiment pas.

_Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, si tu me disais ce qu'il t'a prit? Tout ça ne me plait vraiment pas tu sais Naruto.

_J'aime Sasuke. C'est aussi simple que ça.

_PARDON?

_Je sais que que vous ne le portez pas dans votre coeur, ô grande Hokage, mais j'ai pleinement réalisé ça il y a peu de temps. Quand il a quitté le village ça a été un tel déchirement, pour moi. Et pour lui aussi. Il devait le faire, je l'ai compris, mais j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir l'empêcher de partir. Aucun de nous ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi il était si dur de se quitter à l'époque. Il a voulut briser ce lien entre nous. Il a cru avoir réussi. Mais il a tenu bon. Sasuke est revenu pour moi. Il ne lui reste rien d'autre dans la vie. Il n'est plus un danger, tout simplement parce que sa vengeance n'a plus de raison d'être. Je doute qu'il aurait la force de quitter à nouveau le village. Il 'a plus que moi. Et je ne laisserais pas tomber la personne qui compte le plus pour moi.

_Et supposons qu'il se retourne un jour contre e village malgré ce que tu affirmes, qui l'arrêterait? Sa force est très grande et si tu n'étais pas là pour lui tenir tête, les pertes seraient considérables.

_Il ne le fera pas. Mais si ça arrivait, je l'arrêterais de mes mains. Sasuke m'appartient. Tout comme je suis à lui. J'ai besoin de Sasuke.

_Tu sais que tu es le ninja le plus chiant de Konoha? J'espère que tu es conscient que certains risquent de ne pas apprécier cette relation. Tu es destiné à me succéder, tu ne peux pas te permettre de te mettre le village à dos.

_Je saurais le leur faire accepter.

_Je te fais confiance pour ça. Mais dis moi, L'Uchiha, il ressent la même chose que toi au moins? S'il profite de toi je vais le lui faire payer très cher, crois moi.

_On se calme, baba. Il ressent les mêmes choses que moi. Du moins je crois. Ça m'a l'air d'être un peu plus confus pour lui. Et plus dur à exprimer aussi.

_Je te préviens, s'il te fait le moindre mal, je l'étripe.

Finalement, Tsunade l'a assez bien prit. Elle à l'habitude de mes exploits, et plus rien ne la surprend je pense. Elle m'a laissé partir, me conseillant de rester aussi discret que possible pour l'instant, au moins le temps que la surveillance de Sasuke prenne fin et qu'il soit plus ou moins réintégré à la vie du village. Puis elle m'a envoyé dans mon bureau rejoindre ma chère pile de dossiers. Faudrait que je réquisitionne Konohamaru à temps complet. Avec un soupir je me met au travail. Et j'attends l'heure d'aller retrouver Sakura. J'accomplis mon travail sans y penser, anxieux à l'idée de parler à Sakura de tout ça. Je sais qu'elle a toujours tenu à Sasuke au delà du raisonnable. Je pensais qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'une histoire avec Sasuke était impossible. Elle était gênée ce matin en nous découvrant. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir prit quelque chose, et je m'en veux. Ce soir, je m'excuserai. Et en attendant, je vais travailler et espérer un jour devenir Hokage.

Les heures se sont écoulées. J'ai envoyé un clone me chercher à manger pour éviter de faire une pause. Je suis arrivé en retard, et je dois rattraper ça. Et j'ai finalement pu intercepter Konohamaru qui m'a aidé à terminer mon travail. C'est donc à l'heure que je suis sorti de mon bureau et que je suis allé retrouver Sakura. Je lui ai donné rendez vous sur le mont des Hokage. J'aime cet endroit? Je m'y suis souvent réfugié quand je n'allais pas bien, rêvant au jour où mon visage accompagnerait celui des autres hokage. Ce jour se rapproche. Et j'en suis heureux. Le soleil se couche, et le crépuscule teinte le ciel et le village d'une douce lumière orange. Sakura est assise à coté de moi, le regard perdu au delà des frontières de Konoha. Elle est arrivée peu après moi. Elle doit beaucoup travailler, ses traits sont tendus et elle a des cernes. Ses journées ne semblent pas être de tout repos. Elle ne parle pas. Moi non plus. Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Ce sera finalement elle qui brisera le silence la première.

_Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

_Moi non plus tu sais. Ça nous est tombé dessus.

_ça m'a fait un choc. Je dois avouer que j'espérais... comment dire...

_Je suis désolé Sakura, vraiment. Je sais que tu n'as jamais vraiment abandonné l'idée d'être avec Sasuke. Et voilà que je te le vole. Si on m'avait dit ça il y a 5 ans je n'y aurais jamais cru.

_Tu te trompe Naruto. J'ai effectivement abandonné Sasuke. J'ai perdu le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait le jour où on l'a transféré de la prison jusqu'au manoir de sa famille. Il m'a lancé un regard tellement... effrayant. Et de toute façon, ça fait un moment que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre.

_Qui est-ce? Sai? Ne me dis pas que c'est Lee...

_Non, à vrai dire, c'est quelqu'un d'un peu plus... blond.

_Hein? Comment ça blond?

_Tu es désespérant. Tu connais beaucoup de blond dans notre promotion?

_Et bien... Oh!

_Ça y est t'as compris? Je suis ridicule hein? Mais tu sais, tu ne t'en rend peut être pas compte, mais tu serais un vrai tombeur si tu voulais. Ça fait un moment que tu plais à Hinata. Tu as beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Tu as grandis. Et muri. Tout le monde compte sur toi pour prendre la succession de Tsunade-sama et pour protéger le village. Nous te faisons confiance. Tu n'es plus le petit ninja brailleur que j'ai connu à l'académie. Et puis, la fuite de Sasuke nous à beaucoup rapproché. Et j'ai réalisé à quel point tu étais différent.

_Sakura, je suis vraiment désolé.

_Il ne faut pas. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de très fort entre vous. Trop fort. Je crois que ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement. Ça vous aurait rattrapé un jour ou l'autre. J'espère sincèrement que ça marchera entre vous. Et puis, je suis beaucoup trop prise en ce moment pour m'investir dans une relation. L'hôpital passe avant le reste.

_Merci Sakura. Tu es vraiment une amie.

_Toi aussi Naruto. Un très bon ami. Et ne t'en fais pas, si Sasuke te fais souffrir, je viendrais lui arracher les yeux de mes mains.

_Il faudra que tu fasses la course avec Tsunade-baba pour ça, elle en a envie aussi!

_On arrivera bien à s'arranger.

Nous somme restés là, rigolant de tout et de rien. Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Si je m'étais douté que Sakura voulait être avec moi... J'en suis encore complètement surpris. Dire que j'aurais tout donné pour sortir avec elle il y a quelques années. Et voilà que je me retrouve avec Sasuke. Le monde à l'envers. Mais même sans dessus dessous, il me plait comme ça.

Le soleil est couché. Sasuke doit m'attendre. Je m'excuse encore une fois auprès de Sakura, puis je rentre. Je rentre dans cette demeure qui est un devenu un chez nous. Les rues se vident peu à peu, les fenêtres s'éclairent et le village se transforme sous mes yeux. J'arrive au manoir. Ici aussi une fenêtre laisse passer de la lumière. Sasuke m'attend. Ça doit être une journée spéciale surprise aujourd'hui. Car je retrouve Sasuke dans la cuisine, préparant notre repas. Il était aux fourneaux, un vieux livre de cuisine ayant surement appartenu à sa mère ouvert devant lui. Quand je disais que c'était le monde a l'envers... Il me voit arriver et semble gêné. Il baisse la tête pour cacher son visage. Il fait souvent ça en ce moment.

_Tu as parlé à Sakura?

_Oui. Et à Tsunade avant elle. Elles ont l'air bien décidées à t'empêcher de me faire le moindre mal.

_Tu as deux furies qui veillent sur toi, je ne peux rien faire. Elles m'ont menacé toutes les deux ce matin.

_Même Sakura?

_Oui. Elle a dit qu'elle me tenait à l'oeil et qu'elle m'arracherait les yeux au moindre problème. Elles tiennent beaucoup à toi on dirait.

_C'est vrai. Je suis en sécurité avec elles. Tsunade est comme ma mère. Enfin, ma grand mère vu son âge.

_Hun.

_On passe à table?

_Oui. Je... J'ai trouvé un livre de cuisine dans la bibliothèque et je me suis dis que je... enfin...

_C'est si dur que ça de simplement dire que tu l'as fais pour moi.

_Ta gueule, connard.

_Jt'emmerde Sas'ke.

Ça, c'est nos « je tiens à toi ». Et ça le restera surement pour un bon moment. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. Peut être pas encore vraiment un couple. Mais quelque chose approchant. Quand j'ai posé la question à Sasuke, il m'a répondu que je suis l'enfoiré qui fait tenir sa vie debout. Que je suis à lui. Et que je ne serais jamais à personne d'autre. « SON » enfoiré de blond. Je veux bien l'être. Car venant de la bouche de Sasuke, ces mots sont la plus belle des déclarations. Je ne comprend et il le sait. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour l'instant. Et le jour où j'en aurais besoin, je sais que je pourrai compter sur Tsunade et Sakura pour venir m'aider à le lui extirper. En attendant, je vais avancer avec lui. Pas à pas. Car c'est lui que je veux et personne d'autre. Seulement Sasuke, dont je suis « l'enfoiré ».


	13. Chapter 13

Et bien voilà, la « fin » de cette fic. C'est court, et pas trop niais j'espère. Je dois parfois me retenir pour ne pas dégouliner de sentiments roses comme de la barbapapa. Et pourquoi ce mot fin entre guillemets? Et bien parce que j'envisage une suite en quelques chapitres. Mais c'est un peu être. Et ce n'est pas pour tout de suite non plus. Je vais enfin pouvoir attaquer ma prochaine fic, « Little boy »

et ATTENTION ANNONCE : Pour la review de Junkusama sur le chapitre un, si tu me lis, le poste de beta lectrice et totalement libre, et j'ai besoin qu'on me relise pour ma prochaine fic, et qu'on m'écoute un peu délirer sur comment je pourrais me démerder dessus, alors si tu passes par là et que tu es toujours ok, ben pour moi c'est avec plaisir que je t'engages^^

EPILOGUE

Je suis épuisé. Ça fait quelques mois que j'ai pris la place de Tsunade à la tête du village. Rokudaime Naruto Uzumaki, c'est pas la classe ça? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un travail vraiment très prenant. Je comprend pourquoi Tsunade m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de vacances. Elle s'est donc retirée, me confiant Konoha et ses habitants. Ce jour a été un des plus beaux de ma vie. Mes amis étaient là. Et Sasuke aussi. Un peu à l'écart, certes, mais là, avec eux. Ça fait maintenant trois ans qu'il est libre d'aller et venir. Et trois ans que je me farcis la paperasse de Tsunade, même si maintenant c'est moi qui refile les dossiers chiants aux autres. Ça a prit un peu de temps, mais il a finalement été accepté par les villageois. Plus ou moins. Faut dire que je leur ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. Et Sasuke a dû y mettre un peu du sien aussi. Il n'a jamais été un grand sociable, et les insultes et autres regards meurtriers en général, ça attire pas vraiment la sympathie. Il reste souvent à la maison quand je vais voir des gens mais parfois il m'accompagne pour me faire plaisir, même si ça reste assez peu courant. Il s'adapte. À sa manière. Je manquais beaucoup de temps pour le voir, surtout lors de mes premières semaines. J'étais débordé, je devais prendre mes marques, et faire face aux visites officielles des autres villages alliés de Konoha venu saluer dans de pompeuses cérémonies le nouveau Hokage du village caché de la feuille. J'ai délaissé Sasuke qui restait seul au manoir malgré sa presque totale réintégration. Presque? Oui, car il y a une chose que je n'ai pas pu lui rendre, même avec tous les efforts et toute la volonté du monde. Son statut de ninja. Tsunade a passé des heures et des heures à me convaincre que ce serait une erreur de le laisser repartir en mission. Et je me suis finalement ranger de son coté, même si c'était très loin de me plaire. Il a déjà trahis Konoha une fois. Lui permettre d'être un anbu ou même un simple ninja serait une faute de ma part. C'est la seule chose que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner. Je pense qu'il s'y fait. Mais les journées étaient longues pour lui. Je partais très tôt, et je rentrais tard et extrêmement fatigué. Parfois je restais même dormir au bureau pour pouvoir me remettre à travailler dès la première heure du jour. Alors, je lui ai finalement proposé un poste. Poste que peu de gens aurait pensé le voir occuper un jour, mais qui lui va finalement très bien. Il est depuis peu professeur à l'académie. Étonnant hein? Il a beaucoup râlé quand je le lui ai proposé, et que je lui ai plus ou moins ordonné d'aller essayer au moins un jours ou deux pour voir il a carrément fait la gueule. Mais il a craqué. En quelques jours, il est devenu la terreur des gamins, leur bête noire. Et l'idole des petites filles. Il a toujours attiré les filles hystérique alors ça ne m'étonne pas. Agacé au début, il s'est résigné à avoir une horde de petites filles de dix ans à ses trousses pendant les pauses. Et il a finalement accepté le poste. Si on m'avait dit un jour que Sasuke serait professeur à l'académie de Konoha, je n'y aurais pas cru.

Notre vie est plutôt tranquille maintenant. Je gère le village aussi bien que je peux, aidé par les conseils avisés de Shikamaru. Qui d'autre pouvais-je prendre comme bras droit? Sakura, elle, a prit l'hôpital en charge. Et Sasuke s'occupe des nouvelles recrues. Il leur fait peur avec ses regards noirs, et il est plutôt du genre extrêmement sévère. Mais il aime son travail. Pas qu'il apprécie particulièrement d'être entouré par une bande de gamins surexités. Mais je pense qu'il est heureux de pouvoir transmettre ce qu'il sait à d'autres, comme son frère a pu le faire avec lui quand il était enfant. Les élèves le craignent, mais l'admirent aussi. Et il a besoin de ça. Besoin de recevoir cette admiration qu'il vouait autrefois à Itachi.

Le soir quand je rentre, il est là. Il m'attend. Et faute de me dire son amour, il me le montre. Il a réussit une fois à me dire ces mots. « Je t'aime ». Le soir où je suis officiellement devenu Hokage. Une sorte de cadeau de sa part. Le plus beau qu'il m'ait jamais fait. Ça a été dur pour lui. Et il a fini très très rouge. Et vraiment gêné. Nous avons fait l'amour après ça. Plusieurs fois. Et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. Nous sommes heureux, tout simplement. Je n'en demande pas plus.

Je sors de mon bureau et l'air froid me fait frissonner. L'hiver approche et nous aurons bientôt de la neige. La journée a été longue. J'ai passé des heures à répartir des missions entre différentes équipes et à planifier une visite officielle de Suna à Konoha. Les liens entre les deux villages n'ont jamais été aussi solide. Et ce n'est pas seulement grâce à mon amitié avec Gaara. Shikamaru et Temari y sont pour quelque chose aussi. J'ai ensuite du faire face à l'équipe de Konohamaru se plaignant du rang des missions leur étant attribuées. Suivit de très prêt par un ou deux membres du conseil cherchant encore et toujours à récupérer le sharingan. J'ai eu du boulot avec eux. Mais ils se sont calmés après qu'un nombre assez conséquent de leurs membres aient mystérieusement disparus dans d'étranges accidents, que la Racine ai été dissoute et que les membres restant aient été placés sous surveillance.

Je salue tout le monde et quitte la tour. Le vent est frais. L'automne arrive. Le crépuscule inonde Konoha d'une somptueuse lumière orange. Je tourne la tête vers le mont des hokage. Et je souris. Car mon propre visage y figure enfin. Il est presque entier. Il est encore en travaux mais on touche au but. Les échafaudages devraient être bientôt retirés. Durant un temps, Tsunade, dans un soucis « d'économie budgétaire », avait proposé qu'on rajoute les moustaches ornant mes joues au portrait de mon père... C'est vraiment étrange de voir mon visage ici. Et formidablement jouissif. Car j'ai réalisé mon rêve.

On me sourit sur le chemin du retour. C'est toujours tellement agréable, moi qui ai été rejeté si souvent dans ma vie a cause du Kyuubi. Ma relation avec Sasuke les laisse toujours sceptiques, mais on ne m'emmerde plus avec ça. Le manoir est enfin en vue. Mes pas s'accélèrent malgré moi et je pousse la porte lançant un joyeux et tonitruant «Je suis rentré ». Sasuke est là. Il me répond d'une voix beaucoup plus calme et posée. Une habitude d'Uchiha. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Deux fois. On sait jamais, je pourrais oublier que je lui appartiens.

Sasuke se montre toujours aussi possessif qu'avant, voir même plus. Je suis sa propriété et il ne tolère aucun rapprochement avec moi de la part des autres. Pas qu'il ai peur que je laisse pour quelqu'un d'autre. Sasuke a juste retrouvé sa fierté et son égaux. Et il s'avère qu'un Uchiha, en plus d'être fier, c'est très possessif. Et il me le fait savoir dès que je rentre. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Sasuke est comme ça. Un gros abruti imbu de lui même. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme non?

Ma journée a été éprouvante. Pourrie, même. Konohamaru est vraiment très lourd. Comment j'ai fais pour être comme lui et pour ne pas avoir envie de m'étriper moi même à la petite cuillère franchement... Et puis l'organisation de cérémonies officielles est toujours un vrai casse tête pour moi. Et Shikamaru a un peu trop tendance à me prendre pour un demeuré parfois. J'aime ce travail, ce poste, mais aujourd'hui, c'était crevant. Et le réconfort c'est pas vraiment le fort de Sasuke.

Je hais les gamins. Ça braille. Tout le temps. Ça tiens jamais en place. Et ça utilise des jutsu dans la cours de récréation alors que c'est interdit. Je confisque un kunai, envoie un gosse se calmer dans une salle de classe et essaye de me débarrasser d'un groupe de 3 fillettes qui ne me lâche plus. Naruto et ses idées lumineuses... « tu verras, ça sera toujours mieux que de passer tes journées à tourner en rond dans le manoir » qu'il m'a dit. Je t'en foutrais moi de l' «ordre de ton Hokage ». Je rêve de me casser une jambe chaque matin. Mais d'un côté, c'est vrai que je n'en pouvais plus d'être enfermé entre quatre murs toute la journée. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Même de m'occuper d'une bande de chiards incapables de lancer un kunai droit. C'était ça ou rien. Car il n'était pas au programme de me permettre de redevenir un ninja de Konoha. Naruto a bien essayé de me réintégrer, mais il n'a pas réussi. Et c'est peut être pas plus mal. Je me fiche de Konoha et de sa survie,du moment que j'ai Naruto le reste n'a pas d'importance. Pourquoi je me ferais chier à risquer ma vie en accomplissant des missions pour ce village de demeurés après tout. Aucun d'eux ne risquerait sa vie pour moi de toute façon. Comme ça au moins tout le monde est content.

La journée est finie. Les monstres sur pattes sont rentrés chez eux. Et du coup, je peux faire pareil. Ils sont épuisants ces gamins. Je quitte l'établissement. Mes collègues me saluent à peine. Et je ne prend pas la peine de leur répondre. Seul Iruka m'adresse la parole par respect pour Naruto. Dans la rue je n'attire plus les regards. On m'ignore simplement. On ne prend la peine de me saluer que quand je suis en compagnie de Naruto. J'ai froid. La température chute de jours en jours et Naruto se fou de moi quand je sors avec un pull un manteau et une écharpe quand lui se contente d'un t-shirt à manches longues. Avoir un démon dans le bide ça doit réchauffer.

J'arrive au manoir. Il est vide, comme souvent. Je rentre presque toujours le premier. Il est rare que Naruto sorte tôt de son travail. J'ai donc la maison pour moi tout seul. Ça me permet de préparer nos repas et d'éviter par là de manger des ramens à tous les repas. Car oui, il n'a toujours pas perdu cette habitude. Il en mange moins souvent, mais quand il en a l'occasion, il en englouti des tonnes. Tout est calme et la lumière entre à flot par les fenêtres et j'en profite. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Et je commence à préparer le repas. Ce matin Naruto m'a dit qu'il devrait arriver relativement tôt. Et en effet, alors que le repas est presque prêt et que le soleil se couche, Naruto arrive ici. Chez nous. Et il fait la gueule. La journée a dû être difficile. Ça arrive souvent. Il me regarde d'un air de chien battu. Je soupire. Je sais ce qu'il attend de moi. Du réconfort.

_Je suis rentré. Journée de merde. Konohamaru est épuisant.

_Il a eu un bon maître.

_Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

_Sas'ke?

_Hum?

_T'es un connard. T'es toujours méchant avec moi quand j'ai passé une journée pourrie. J'en demande pas beaucoup pourtant non? Je suis mal aimé! Rejeté de tous!

Il me regarde. Je vois bien qu'il fais la gueule, même si sa tirade n'est pas sérieuse. Alors, après avoir poussé un soupir à fendre l'âme, je me résigne. J'écarte légèrement les bras et je l'appelle.

-Viens.

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il court presque jusqu'à moi et se jette dans mes bras en me serrant jusqu'à m'étouffer. J'aime pas spécialement les câlins. C'est pas mon truc, même si on s'y habitue finalement. Et il le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il en réclame rarement. J'ai donc décidé de faire un effort. Une fois en passant ça va pas me tuer. Je crois... on sait jamais. Je lui rend légèrement son étreinte, en serrant beaucoup moins fort, passant une main dans son dos et laissant l'autre pendre le long de mon corps. Il reste comme ça durant de longues minutes. Moi, patient, j'attends qu'il ait sa dose. Il fini par s'écarter de moi. Il me chuchote tout doucement un « je t'aime. »

Je ne lui répond pas. Ça aussi je sens qu'il voudrait bien que je le lui dise. Et il sait que je ne le ferais surement pas. Ces mots sortent très rarement de ma bouche. Je préfère le lui montrer concrètement. Par ces fameux câlins justement. Je suis là pour lui, seulement pour lui, et il le sait. L me comprend. Il me relâche finalement et se met à me raconter son horrible et fatigante journée dans le moindre détail. Et je fais de même, quoi que plus brièvement. Il sourit beaucoup quand je parle. Je crois qu'il aime entendre tout ce que les gosses peuvent inventer pour m'emmerder chaque jours. C'est lui qui a insisté pour que je fasse ce boulot. Et je me demande parfois si, sous couvert de vouloir mon bien, il ne voulait pas simplement me faire chier en me collant à garder des gosses. Mais bon, c'est comme les câlins, on s'y fait à ces gamins braillards.

La soirée avance. Nous regardons la télé. Enfin, je regarde, et Naruto dort, une main passée sous mon pull. J'aime quand il dort. C'est le seul moment ou je peux le voir calme. Et où il ne parle pas sans arrêt. Je le regarde. Il est toujours aussi beau. Toujours aussi blond et chiant. Toujours Naruto. C'est étrange de le voir tous les jours sur le mont des Hokage en allant travailler. Voir la tête de son amant sculptée dans la pierre, c'est troublant. Très troublant. Mais ça aussi on s'y habitue. Naruto ronfle. Et me bave dessus. Je le secoue. Il est temps d'aller dormir, pour lui comme pour moi. Il cligne des yeux, essuie sa bave du dos de la main et se traine vers la chambre, complètement débraillé. Une vraie loque. Il travaille trop.

Je le laisse se coucher le premier. Il réchauffe le lit. Et gueule quand je me glisse sous les draps parce que j'ai les mains et les pieds froids. Je retire mon pull et mon jean puis le rejoint sous la couette. Je l'attire jusqu'à moi et pose ma bouche contre la peau de son cou. Je ne la retire que lorsque je suis sûr et certain que sa peau est marquée d'un suçon bien rouge. J'aime faire ça pour montrer à qui veut le voir qu'il m'appartient. Mes mains se promènent distraitement sur sa peau. Je le sens se rendormir petit à petit contre moi. Ça fait trois ans. Trois longues années que je partage ce lit avec lui. Je ne pensais pas avoir encore droit à tout ça. Et pourtant, il est là, avec moi.

On a eu du mal pour en arriver là. Mais on y est. On s'engueule et on s'insulte toujours autant. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on se parle, même si ça étonne souvent la première fois qu'on nous entend. On est bien tous les deux. Ça ne pouvait être que Naruto, c'est pour ça. Ce connard de blond. Je le tiens et je ne le lâcherait pas, mon enfoiré.

Bon, un petit mot de la fin quand même. Désolée c'est plus court qu'un chapitre normal, mais je voulait juste clore ça, et je pense que ça nécessitait pas trois pages de plus. Désolée si c'ets pas assez long^^

Je tiens a dire un très gros merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et même à celles qui en ont pas laissé tiens, je me sens généreuse!Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue et suivie jusqu'à la fin.

Et n'oubliez pas, guettez « Little boy » si le coeur vous en dit.


End file.
